Birds of a Feather
by Luminista
Summary: Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo. Altair/OC
1. Ain't That a Kick In The Head

**Author Note: 3/17/14 Hello everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I've touched this story and I humbly apologize for it. I won't spew the boring details of my issues so in a nutshell, I lose my muse for a story because of real life stress and I'll diverge into another story to pass time. But I'm back now and determined to finish this story as it should have been by now. Looking over the previous chapters to get back into the mentality of where the story was going made me notice a lot of grammar mistakes and all around improvement I could do with the story and with some patience from you great readers (aside from the copious amount you've given me already) I'm hoping to go back and fix the chapters before preceding on. Thank you for your time and welcome to any new readers that might come across this! xoxo  
><strong><strong><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._****  
><strong>Summary: Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo.**

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

Chapter I: Ain't That a Kick In The Head

Reaching the end of the labyrinth of catacombs beneath the temple brought Aemilia great relief – yet an equal amount of despair. The end of the tunnel where she'll reach in a matter of minutes, will also be the end of her as well. A sob threatened to erupt from her burning, aching lungs but she fought it down and pushed her limbs to carry her further feeling that her destination was near and her goal close. So close it was palpable. Templars followed her inside, chasing her down through the series of paths, dead ends and anything else you can imagine finding beneath a temple that contained a Piece of Eden; skeletons, lots of skeletons as well. Some of which she had to regretfully trample through as she dodged gun shots ringing through the cramped halls. The brittle, aged bones snapping like a dry leaf with a 'crunch' under her black, combat boots. Although every muscle was pushed to exhaustion, she would make sure the Templar bastards were going to struggle and pry the Eden from her dead body. She was planning on going down with a good fight – like a true Assassin would when backed into a wall. She only found it to be a shame to end like this: another Piece of Eden gone into the hands of the Templar's and another Assassin dead. She had previously notified Lucy and her team before she had entered the Temple that if they heard no word from her once she acquired the objective, she was dead as her suspicions of being followed had been correct and this Piece was lost to them.

'Guess it really is going to turn out like that,' Aemilia thought grimly as she was nearing her final destination. She could already see the Piece of Eden golden glimmer, shinning in its own light, despite there virtually being no light besides the one emitting from her flash light and that from the Templars trailing behind her, not too far back. A burst of adrenaline filled her as she leaped on to the pedestal and grasped the Eden into her hands and off the staff that held it high. It was cold and fit perfectly into her hand as she held it tightly. Practically til her knuckles turned whiter than they already were from the blood flow shutting off. For the briefest of moments known to man, she felt a strong sense of pride within her. It was her, Aemilia B'nargin, from the Assassin Order that held a Piece of Eden that was hidden for centuries – first. However, her moment of glory was short-lived as the Templars entered the room and circled her around the pedestal, all their flashlights on top their pistols beaming on her. Numerous laser dots appearing across her abdomen and back. Yet she was unafraid. An Assassin would never display fear to an enemy.

"Aemilia, just hand it over," she heard a very familiar male voice command, out of breath, she noted smugly too. She hoped they all lost half a lung from that chase; as she probably had but was certain it would no longer matter after this scene would play out.

She scoffed, an attempt to conceal the fact that she was out of breath as well, "Adalson, do you honestly believe I will?" she continued, cutting him off although her lungs protested and begged for just air, "my ancestors, as well as hundreds of other Assassins you murdered, have died to protect this," Aemilia raised the Eden into the air, "from going into the hands of your kind!" Few of the Templar agents flinched as if expected the Apple would violently react as they heard many tales of its wild powers and capabilities.

"Lives lost in vain!" he roared back, "we have you out-numbered and out-gunned. The Eden is ours! Now this is your last chance, B'nargin. Hand it over and come with us or die alone here in these crypts." Ever the Templar agenda: acquire the Pieces of Eden, recruit even the most high-classed trained Assassins to join their ranks. It was no surprise some had betrayed their own order when they saw the possibilities of winning this war and making it out alive had begun to dwindle. On top of a losing war the Order, it also had to deal with spies and sell-outs within. Things were not looking good for the heroes.

Aemilia glanced at the Piece of Eden one last time, clenching it tighter in her hand. She thought of everyone she failed in this moment. The entire Order, Lucy and her team, even going far back as her predecessors and the Grand Master that re-created the Order she favored in Assassin history.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," she murmured to herself in grief. In that moment, a gold light beamed in all directions from the Piece of Eden, blinding everyone in the room including Aemilia yet she hung on it, fearing the instant she let it go a Templar would claim it. She didn't understand what was happening but her body was feeling lighter and lighter, the sensation of her being lifted while her body still remained on the ground. She could no longer hold conscious and finally fainted from the severe experience that took a toll on her body and mind.

* * *

><p>Aemilia's fingers were the first to twitch and move, next her muscles hesitantly. She couldn't discern if she was awake or not at first, floating in a strange white expanse that had no ending yet no beginning at the same time, while hushed, eager whispers plagued her mind. It spoke too fast all at the same time only giving her the opportunity to hear just a few words before she finally reawakened; 'destiny', 'second chance', 'DOOM'; the last word boomed in her conscious startling her into an upright position. She panted as her heart pounded in her chest, sweat coating her skin as if she had just stepped out a shower. She blinked wildly, shielding her eyes from the blazing sunlight that was nearly white. Her first immediate thoughts was to push the headache to the back of her mind and gain her bearings to the best of her current abilities. The most obvious was that it was sweltering hot. Her jeans and white, long-sleeved under armor compression shirt and black leather vest clung to her because of the sweat she was emitting. Sitting on top of solid concrete in this heat as she was also did not help. She couldn't help but to wonder where she was, and how in the world she got here. Where ever 'here' was, that is.<p>

Cracking open her eyes slowly to adjust to the light, from what she could discern, she was a few levels off the ground. Foremost she was not where she was last, nor the time or weather. Before she had entered the temple, the sun was setting and there was a storm on the horizon. Being that it was the rainy season in southern Tuscany, Italy, just a few days travel from where Lucy and her team are currently hiding out in Monteriggioni. Had the Templars knocked her out and left her here? Aemilia was more than certain they would have dispatched her this time for all the hassle she had caused them.. Although, since she was not dead there was the possibility that Adalson purposely had them leave her. This was his way of trying to get her to join Abstergo, she concluded. Instead of killing her, leave her alive in a strange place so she'd have no choice but to depend on them when they finally made contact again when she was on the brink of death. She scoffed to herself, as if. Aemilia would brave any condition head on before joining the evil bastards. Not after what they had done to her.

She sighed, thinking to herself, 'Time to get back on the road and report to Lucy what happened.' Aemilia counted her lucky stars for being alive but that didn't change the fact that Abstergo had another Piece of Eden. She had to let them and her superiors know what happened so they can plan a counter-attack. Slowly standing up, stumbling for a moment before she regained her balance, she carefully cracked joints and appendages as she further assessed her surroundings. Everything looked so... rural.. old fashioned. As if she had stepped back in time, almost. What a strange city. Just where in the name of the Precursors did they dump her off? She gazed at the shabby buildings trying to recognize the architect but nothing came to mind that she knew of Italy's cities and towns. She was going to have to get on ground level and ask for directions from the citizens. Due to her extensive time she spent in the country, she spoke Italian fairly well, enough to ask for assistance for anything she might have needed. She almost had not realized her bookbag still strapped tightly to her, her heart leaped in joy remembering its contents. Hurriedly shrugging it off, she kneel down and opened up her pack. Digging past the map of Italy, her fake pass ports and license she pulled out the bottle of water first and her assigned cell phone to contact Lucy and her superiors. Uncapping the bottle, she took in copious amount of the refreshing spring water and enjoyed the relief it brought before recapping it and placing it back into her bookbag. Tapping the sensitive screen, she tried several times but it remained black. Dead. She huffed, throwing the useless contraption back into her bag and zipped it shut. She'd have to get to the nearest pay phone or a local cafe to send an encrypted email to Rebecca Crane so she could pass on the word safely. Cautiously stepping near the edge of the building, she peered down to see streams of people walking among the stone roads. What made her wonder even more was how they were dressed.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was in – a loud yell caught her attention. Aemilia spun around to see a man across the building from her. He too, was dressed oddly. She would have been relieved for someone to be acknowleging her but he was pointing a _bow _with an _arrow_ strung and aiming at her. She quickly placed her hands in the air, surrendering for peace, "Please don't shoot! I need help - "

He screamed at her again, in a language she could not understand and it somewhat.. worried her. This was Italy. Italian would be the common language aside from English, would it not?

"Messere, per favore, non so dove - (Mister, please, I don't know where -)" she tried again in Italian this time, somehow only angering the man further. He pulled back the string of the bow tighter, aiming it directly at Aemilia. Her eyes widened in panic as her began beating out of her chest.

"Wait! Please don't! -" Aemilia had no time to finish her sentence as she was cut off by the arrow whizzing through the air and making a direct hit into her left shoulder. She screamed in pain, clutching her shoulder as she backed up, unknown to how close to the edge she was. The man was beginning to draw another arrow, her body seized in fear as she took another step back but only met air. Aemilia released a shrill scream as she lost balance and fell off the building, plummeting to the ground below. She knew THIS time it was the end. She pressed her eyes shut tightly as she waited for the fatal impact that would conclude her life and all the work she put forth for the Order. This was how it would end? An a_rrow_ that sent her off a building? Her family must be rolling in their graves in shame. Apparently, the Percursors had a sick sense of humor making her land in a wooden cart of hay. Hay? A cart of _hay_ had just saved her life? That fall would have, should have, killed her in any other circumstance. And as she laid in the itchy hay in agonizing pain, she found herself wondering how her life was turned upside down in the matter of a few hours. That man shot her with an ARROW! Besides extreme pain, Aemilia was seething in rage, tempted on finding him and killing him with her bare hands. Should she move? Is he waiting for her to surface to shoot again? Where was a hospital? These questions ran threw her mind. For once, in a very long time, she was actually terrified. Most of the time she would be able to asses the situation, find where she was, get in contact with her superiors and get to a safe house. She was thrown through a loop this time. That damnable Templar order was responsible for this, she was sure. Adalson and all of them will pay far more for this transgression. Before she could exact her vengeance she had to treat her damn arrow wound. Not gun-shot. _Arrow_. She still was not over it. Channeling her anger into energy, she pushed herself through the hay and carefully rolled out of the wagon. Bits of straw fell everywhere around her with even more stuck in the ponytail of her strawberry-blonde hair she tried her best to pull out of to cease the itchy sensation it caused. The passing citizens halted and crowded around the foreign woman, regarding her clothing with odd expressions and noticing the arrow lodged in her shoulder, as they whispered among themselves. Aemilia's eyes darted around in wariness, searching for weapons that could do her damage as the man on the roof did. It was then she realized their own style of clothing. Traditional outfits like she had never seen before in person.

'The language they're speaking, it can't be what I'm thinking...' Aemilia thought with alarm. She tried to speak with them, slowly asking where a hospital was, but the group looked at her strangely. A woman, whose dark brown eyes was the only visible feature she could see, said something as she stepped towards Aemilia. Instinctively, Aemilia took a step back, bumping into the wagon clumsily. The slow, steady loss of blood taking its toll on her body.

'This isn't working,' she thought to herself. After a few moments, realization dawned on her. How the people were dressed and the language they spoke sent red flags off in her mind. She was somewhere in the middle East. How Abstergo managed that, she could not fathom. Just how long had they knocked her out?

Looking up and down the alley, she searched for a promising direction to go. She couldn't exactly go on the main road with an arrow in her shoulder and the left side of white under amour and leather vest drenched in crimson blood. She had no choice but to go deeper into the alleys and find a safe place to treat her wound. As she left, the crowd of people quickly dispersing to get out of her way, she heard shouts from the woman that was trying to talk to her. Fearing she was calling for that man, she increased her pace and darted into the next alley. She took a left, a right, another left – she had no damn idea where she was going. Her breathing was becoming ragged as she felt a fever rising. Her wound was becoming more and more fatal. Another way she had not imagined to be an acceptable way to kick the bucket. Unable to go no further, she picked a nearby barrel and sat on top of it to begin treating her wound. Gingerly touching the arrow, she winced and hissed from the sharp pain as a result. Taking numerous deep breaths and clenching her teeth tightly to prepare herself, she grabbed the arrow and swiftly with all her dwindling might, yanked the cursed object out of her. She couldn't hold back the scream, nor tried to, as searing hot pain engulfed her body that even momentarily blinded her. Slumping back against the wall, she damned that man and his life all to hell for doing this to her. Throwing aside the arrow, she attempted to put pressure on the wound to stop the blood flow. This situation was going bad to worse quickly. She needed to seek medical attention immediately.

Foot steps made her attention snap back up. Her vision slightly blurred and swayed but she could see a man dressed in all white that was slowly making his way towards her. The wound had caused her senses to dull or else she would have heard him coming from much further away. She was unsure of what to do, she was weakened and vulnerable and didn't know the man's intentions. She carefully rubbed the vambrace of her hidden blade against her, double checking it was still there. Thankfully, Abstergo didn't take it from her, she could defend herself if the man tried anything. He said something very quietly, almost to the point she had to strain herself to hear even though she couldn't understand anyways. He was closing the gap and Aemilia couldn't help but to feel her heart pound in her chest, she was paranoid he was going to hurt her like the man before. Judging from the arsenal of weapons strapped to him she finally realized he was wearing, he could do much more damage than the bow and arrow fiend. The man began raising his hand to her shoulder to see the damage. Little to Aemilia's knowledge though, she assumed he was going to hurt her as well. In a pure act of panic, Aemilia arched her right hand back, releasing her hidden blade and made a fast, clumsy swipe at the man but he successfully dodged it with an almost inhuman speed, then grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall across the small alley. Her head collided into the wall making her see rainbow sparkle dots for a second. The man pinned her body against the wall with his own as he held her good arm above her head. He growled something into her ear and grabbed her right arm forcefully, looking over where the hidden blade came from. The close proximity gave Aemilia the chance to get a good look at her attacker. A very fine, chiseled jaw with a light scar running over his plump – strangely kissable – lips. That alone made her remember someone specific. She only knew one person with a scar over their lips on that precise spot.

"Desmond?" Aemilia said inscrutability. This couldn't possibly be him though, he was with Lucy and the others, inside Rebecca's precious baby. He certainly wouldn't have dared threw her into the wall like that, as he knew she had no issue knocking him on to his back like a novice whelp.. Then, he looked straight into her emerald eyes with his honey-dipped brown ones, making her audibly gasp in horror. She knew who this man was now. She's read and studied him in the archives of the Order. Memorizing drawn images of him artists depicted he had looked to be. Hell, he was the one who re-created the Order.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note<span>: The name Aemilia B'nargin does indeed come from the game Final Fantasy XII, aside from that there is no other resemblance. I just really love the name. As for the chapter titles, yes, they are from Fallout: New Vegas. I'm also a fan of that franchise and found that some of them fit the theme of a chapter perfectly.**


	2. Can You Find It In Your Heart?

**Author Note: 3/17/14 Here is the next revision of a chapter and I am quite pleased with how it's turning out. If you have any comments or even questions with the new changes, please feel free to leave a review as I've always reply to what you say in a private message. Thank you so much for your time of rereading this. To the new possible faces here, enjoy! xoxo  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._********  
><span>Summary<span>: Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo.**

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

Chapter II: Can You Find It In Your Heart?

Apparently, addressing the male Assassin by his full name from a complete stranger did not sit well with him. In an act of anger, for the deep suspicion that this woman was a Templar spy, he seized and slammed her into the wall for good measure as he demanded how she knew his name and who she was working for. To his dismay, the impact was far greater than he had anticipated as she was already weak from the blood loss. Her strange, emerald eyes fluttered and her eyes rolled back as she had lost conscious in his arms, slumping forward against him awkwardly. Had they have been seen like this, at first glance they would look like a brazen couple who couldn't wait to get home. The Assassin's face heated in embarrassment at the thought. He had no time for folly with brainless women. He let her body drop on to the dirty floor, face first, as he decided between leaving her here to slowly die or kill her – putting her out of misery. She was foreign, unlike any woman he'd seen in his travels. Even during the times he visited Acre, a city slowly being dominated by the 'white devils' from across the sea; as he heard his people fuss about while he would travel the roads. The languages he heard her speak, the clothing, even her physical features, they were all alien-like qualities that seized his attention the moment he spotted her from the crowd. One key item gained his attention: the hidden blade she tried attacking him with, although he had clearly told her he would bring no harm. Only his Order received the hidden blades when a member had earned their rank among them. 'Could this woman?.. No, she couldn't. Impossible. She must have killed a brother and taken the blade like a thief. That seemed more likely,' he concluded. Never in their history had a woman been allowed into the ranks of Assassins. Their duties were in the kitchen, maintaining cleanliness in the holds or even trained _spies_; never an assassin. Crouching down next to her unconscious form that was face down in the dirt, Altair clenched his hand into a fist, his hidden blade 'slinging' out in a deadly hiss. Readying himself to deliver the final blow and deliver mercy, the corner of his eye caught something odd on the woman's neck, nearly hidden from her weird blondish-orange locks.. Sheathing the blade, he pushed aside her hair - nearly surprised at the velvety texture, he toyed with the softness between his fingertips for a moment before returning his attention where it should be. His face visibly paled as his eyes found none other than the Creed's symbol elaborately drawn on the back of her neck.. This woman was carrying a blade and had the symbol marked on her. Altair rubbed the symbol furiously, perhaps it was just ink to trick him. Nothing, the mark was unfazed. This woman had it brandished on her. Someone from the Order had deemed her special to their cause.

'So neither I nor any of my brothers can kill her without a direct order from the Grand Master,' Altair thought to himself. Rage, inquiry and disappointment all bubbled inside him yet he was intrigued at finding out this woman's origins and her purpose in the city. He had no choice but to take her to Malik, the Dai of Jerusalem, to figure out what was to happen. Judging from her wound he saw her receive so foolishly on the rooftop, he would have to get her to him with haste so the one-armed Dai may attend her wounds far better than he would be able to. Hefting her body up and carrying her bridal style, he was relieved to find she wasn't much weight. Average, he'd say, even with the weight of her knapsack added. Navigating through the alleys was quick work as Altair memorized the city and all its districts very well. Upon entering the Assassin Bureau by rudely kicking the door open after he managed to open it with his hand, Altair immediately rushed to the Rafiq in the main room, startling him from his work.

Malik Al-Sayf slammed his quill down, making papers and other quills bounce from the force, "'Novice', what is the meaning of this?! What is _that_?" He grounded out pointing an accusing finger at the unconscious, bleeding body of the strange woman. Had it not been for the 'Novice' current predicament of having a dying woman bleeding over him, he would have cracked a smirk at his superior's anger. He rather enjoyed the fuss his old friend made.

"A woman," Altair replied sarcastically while he unceremoniously dropped the woman on to the counter all over Malik's work, only adding fuel to the fire of the Dai's rage. He had spent all _day_ on those important scripts that were to be sent to nearby Rafiqs and it was ruined in the matter of seconds because of this idiot. Allah, give Malik patience because if he had strength, he would strangle the haughty assassin with _one_ hand.

"Congratulations, Novice, you've kidnapped an injured woman," Malik stated, his sharp tone exuded in disdain and sarcasm, "and what would the almighty 'Master' Assassin have me do?"

Altair stilled his tongue from running in the wrong direction as his patience was beginning to wear thin, "Fix her or she'll die," he commanded monotonously. Malik took a moment to look her over. He took in the same mental notes as his insufferable brother made before arriving: the odd fabric of clothing, her foreign hair and fair facial features. The Dai was quite shocked at the beauty lying before.. dying before him..

He snapped back to the situation at hand, "And why should I help this woman, 'Novice'? Do you expect me to mend all the broken you drag from the streets?" He felt a strange tug in him to aid her but nonetheless wanted to question his brother on his intentions. It wasn't everyday the man saved someone in this fashion.. in fact, he never had before this incident.

Altair carefully turned her over, "because of this," he said while revealing the symbol on the back of her neck to the Dai.

He nearly blanched in shock, "she is one of us?"

Altair frowned, disliking the fact he did not have the answers, "that's what I intend to find out, _if _she manages to live." Springing into action immdietaly and forgetting about his ruined work, Malik ran around the Bureau gathering the medical supplies he needed for the task of saving this woman's life. Judsing from the amount of blood she lost, she was in a critical stage teetering between life and death.

"Can you handle this, brother?" Altair asked as he watched in mild fascination as the one-armed Dai completed the task of ripping the woman's shirt with a dagger to expose the wound enough for it to be treated.

"Of course," Malik spat heatedly, swatting him away, "go and find where she came from. I expect some answers since you've peaked my curiosity."

Altair rolled his eyes underneath his hood, "Safety and peace to you, as well."

As the 'Novice' left the Bureau, the Rafiq released a breath he did not know he was even holding. He still felt angry and uneasy when Altair was around. It was another reminder of what happened to his little brother - as if a missing arm wasn't constant enough. Pushing the rising emotion inside, he set his mind to focus. Her life was in his hands - or hand, rather - he must work quickly yet diligently. Though, he couldn't help but to wonder where the woman had attained a very large scar that was underneath her new wound. It seemed to continue further towards her chest as he innocently felt raised through the strange, skin-tight white fabric. She was truly, one mystery after the next. The passing thought of the possibility of her being tortured fluttered across his mind but it was another thing pushed out as her past was none of his business, as much as he was curious to know. Hours crept and a pile of blood soaked linen laid nearby. He worked well into the night, relying on numerous lit candles around her to be able to properlly see as he cleaned, treated and stitched her wound with one hand. Satisfied with his work, Malik stood back to admire it. What should have been a dead woman was now bandaged perfectly and on the delicate road to recovery if she was well rested. His knowledge of incredible salves came in handy, as the ones he created himself saved her from any infections she had, or may get.

"Seems death does not want you yet," Malik mumbled to the woman, although she obviously would not be able to hear him. Now that she was safe, he only had to wait for her to regain conscious before he could ask her questions that prodded his mind. He desired to know her name foremost as he was certain it was exotic to match her looks. His tan cheeks pinked at his thoughts and shook his head of silly things.

'Where is that insufferable man?' Malik thought to distract himself. The bright moon was beginning to settle high in the sky at its prime hour according to the amount of moonlight filtering in the side room that was accessible from the roof entrance; used by assassins for quick entry and exit. The Dai hoped he would return, no matter how unpleasant he was, he did not want to deal with the woman alone. On que, he heard someone drop down from the rooftop in the other room.

The Dai started, still having enough anger to sound hostile, "That _better _be a very specific 'Novice' I have in mind."

Altair appeared at the doorway in all his grace-like manner, "Safety and peace, Malik."

"None to you!" Malik snapped, placing his only hand on his hip – subconsciously feeling a ghost hand on the other, "you left me here with the woman for hours!"

"I have completed another contract," Altair said raising the crimson stained feather, "and have learned that this woman appeared out of thin air."

Malik furrowed his eye brows together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Altair strode over to the mysterious woman silently, looking over the handiwork of the the Dai's medical skills, "I mean, no one knows who she is. I even managed to find the guard who shot her and he was so kind as to tell me that 'one minute the roof was empty, then the next a woman was lying on the ground'," the same guard was also dead now but that information wasn't of any value for the Dai to know. The Dai contemplated over the 'Novice's' words in his head, truly a mystery. Even he could not fathom a plausible reason of her being in the city.

"We will have to ask her when she awakens then," Malik suggested simply with an indifferent shrug.

"Here's the more.. interesting part," Altair told the Dai, crossing his arms over his chest for a more dramatic effect, "she doesn't speak nor understand our language."

Malik glanced over the woman incredulously before looking back up to his subordinate, "Are you _sure_?"

"Positive," Altair said grimly, "The guard was yelling for her to get off the roof, yet she tried conversing with him. Then, a woman was trying to ask her if she needed help, yet she ran away from her. I saw it all transpire so I followed her to see what would happened next. She pulled the arrow out herself in an alley. As I approached, I told her I would not harm her and she tried attacking me." Malik thought to himself, 'Odd, indeed. Seems as if she really doesn't.' He also thought of how enjoyable it would have been if the 'Great Assassin' was damaged by the tiny woman before him. But he digress..

"We must contact Al Mualim and let him know of this," the Rafiq stated finally. Their Master was the wisest man they knew, he may know who this woman was or at least had an idea of what to do about her. Malik could not just abandon her after seeing she may be of importance to the Creed. He could certainly be punished for leaving her to die when he could have assisted her.

Altair nodded in agreement, "and one more thing, brother.." he said before trailing off. Malik motioned him to continue with his hand, eager to hear more.

"She.. she knew my name when she looked at me. She looked straight into my eyes and knew who I was," deep down, it troubled the Assassin very much. All his life, he was careful never to be known outside of the Order. And those who knew his name, were now dead. How a stranger knew his name from a simple glance, troubled his conscious greatly.

The Dai sensed his brother's inner turmoil, "Do not let it fester, brother. In time, all will be made clear." It was all Malik could offer in that moment, he, himself, not having any answers of his own. It was unknown if she was a friend or foe to them and the Creed. Altair, once again, gave a brisk nod of agreement. He had numerous, new questions to ask his Master on top of the ones he already had from his recent contract his superior sent him on.

"What would you have me do in the mean time? I should be returning to Masyaf as I have my own agenda with the head Master," Altair questioned as he slowly edged his way out the room, hoping he could slink out - fighting the inevitable.

Malik smirked deviously, "Surely you don't think you'd be leaving her all in _my _care, do you 'Novice'?" Altair winced. He was actually hoping he could. He had no time to babysit a woman and his silence was enough of an answer to the Dai.

"I will _not_ be fully taking care of her! The only reason I even helped was because she bears the mark of our brotherhood!" Malik exclaimed pointing at the woman for emphasis before continuing, "so before the thought of running off even enters that thick skull of yours, 'Novice', you are to remain here until we receive word from Al Mualim!"

Altair was scathing inside but he knew he could not let his mouth run rampant like he so desperately wished at the moment, oh no, not with his rank. So instead he gave a half-respected bow and hissed out, "As you wish,_Dai_," before storming out of the Bureau. He would rather spend the night under the stars than be under the same roof as the hot-headed Rafiq at that moment.

Malik Al-Sayf sighed in annoyance as he ran his hand over his face, "Insufferable man."

Looking back at the woman, he was surprised his yelling had not woken or even caused her to stir. She must have been very exhausted. Luckily for her, the other Assassins had already came through and left so the spare room was open for her use. Now, for the task of putting her in the bed. Malik hoped she would not wake during this time, as it would be awkward to her waking up to a man lowering her into a bed. He wouldn't even be able to defend himself as she couldn't understand. As he hooked his arm under her back and propped her against him - also noting how pleasant she smelled - he chanted in his head over and over, 'please don't wake,' until she was successfully laid on the spare cot. To lay her comfortably, he had to remove her knapsack. He was tempted to search through it, thinking it would shed light on who she was but he respected privacy and simply placed the bag on the floor besides her. Next, he examined her right forearm: there he seen the vambrace of the hidden blade.

"Remarkable," he commented fidgeting with it. Not only the fact a woman was carrying it but she still had her ring finger with the blade. The blades his brotherhood had not only symbolized the sacrifice they were making but made the blade easier to use. He certainly wanted to talk to her to gain knowledge on how _this_ certain blade operated. Perhaps his future brothers no longer had to lose a finger? But just as a safety precaution, Malik removed her vambrace so she would not attack him or anyone else out of fear; or any other reason she may have. Leaving the room quietly with her vambrace in hand, he closed shut the door and made his way to the main room. The bloody linens still laid in a pile as did the mess of the medical supplies. The Dai still had work to complete as he needed to rewrite all the scripts that were ruined earlier today and send them out by dawn. A injured woman to care for and on top of it all, he also had a 'Novice' assassin to keep tabs on as was required of all Rafiqs when a low-ranked assassin was in their cities. He sighed at his misfortune, setting a pot of water to boil over the fireplace he had to start to brew his tea. This was going to be another all-nighter and he had to prepare his mind to handle the stress the detested 'Novice' would no doubt continue to bring.


	3. How Little We Know

**Author Note: 3/17/14 Another revision, yay! I hope you are all pleased with some of its changes. It's also a rainy day, giving me even more motivation to write as I'm completely relaxed. Thank you for the smiles, Dragonheir, Lure, Zero, Spaz, Ashj..  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._********  
><span>Summary<span>: Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo.**

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

III: How Little We Know

They say the cards of destiny are laid down smoothly before a person; laid down flat to help them cross the unknown oceans of life. Sometimes they're not. Sometimes fate likes to have a little fun and throw those cards to the sky. Destiny led Aemilia to the temple, transporting her to the far past, what next did it have in store for her? As the recovering, female assassin roused from unconsciousness, she felt the tiredness, ache and sore down to her very bones from the previous events that had transpired yet the rest brought great relief to her body. Her empty stomach was the first to make its presence known with a loud, unabashed grumble but her body protested the thoughts of getting up and moving around. As moments passed, realization dawned on Aemilia when the events came rushing back into her mind like a wave crashing hardly against her. She shot up to a sitting position - suppressing a cry of pain - and looked over herself with the light from lit candles that provided: still in her usual clothing but the corner of her compression shirt was dried in blood and torn open, giving her the clear view of her patched wound. She groaned aloud as yet another compression shirt was ruined. She went through them far too quick, to her dismay. But shirts were the least of her worry for the time being. As she recounted the last few events in her memory, she wondered if she truly was in the past and witnessed Altair Ibn-La'Ahad in the flesh or was it delirium due to the amount of blood she had lost. Aemilia had to know for sure. If by some bizarre chance she _was_ in the past, it would be due to the Eden's unknown powers. However, the person who attended her wound she would have to thank profusely. It quite literally saved her life. She no longer felt the effects of an oncoming fever as she last remembered before the darkness envelopment her mind. She also remembered the glimmering, honey eyes piercing into her soul but she pushed it out of her mind. There was no way it could be him. Could it? She glanced around the room, squinting to see in the dark corners the light could not reach and discovered she was in a humble abode that served the necessities and no more. Her bookbag had been placed on the floor to allow her more comfort but as she reached down to grab it with her good arm, she realized she was missing something vital: her vambrace! The extension of her body, the symbol of her allegiance. Dread washed over her as she feared her savior might have ridden her precious weapon. Snatching up her bag and zipping it open, she dumped the contents out on to her lap. Half empty water bottle, folded up map, passport, license, wallet, half consumed rations.. not her vambrace. Irritation filled her as she punched the bed with her good hand. She wanted it back._ Now_. Throwing her possessions back into her bookbag and sealing it she decided to brave whatever may lie outside the door and seize back her weapon. To the best of her sluggish abilities, she gingerly stood up and stretched to regain stable control of her body as much as she could but with her wound, it made it impossible due to feeling the tug of the stitching threatening to reopen. She was going to need at least a week for it to completely heal. The wound, in fact, reminded her of the time she was shot by an Abstergo employee. It was a hairy, gun fight that she and her fellow assassins caught up in, fighting over who would be the first to gain entrance into a Temple known to hold a Piece of Eden. They had believed they were able to elude the Abstergo group following them, sadly that was not the case and members to the Order was lost that day. Good people fighting for the right cause gone but some were able to escape in time before the entire team was decimated. It was devastating to witness but in time, she was able to push down the traumatic experience. Forcing it to become a distant memory in the back of her mind she would only see in her dreams on occasions..

Feeling mentally and physically able enough, Aemilia was prepared to venture out of the shabby room to see where she had ended up. Perhaps someone brought her to a doctor? She mulled over how she could possibly repay them for the kindness in their heart they displayed by taking her in, when they had no idea she was a trained killer. She had never taken the life of an innocent, but the fact remained she was a messenger of death. Quietly pulling open the wooden door to keep the squeaking hinges to a minimum, she cautiously peered down the dark hallway and listened for any movement within hearing range. The coast seemed clear enough, she took the opportunity to slink out the door and soundlessly make her way down the hallway to where an ember glow emitted from. Carefully looking around the corner, she seen a man in dark robes hunched over the counter in his chair, scribbling away in his own world. Aemilia was relieved to remain undetected. She looked around for any others but found only the man at the counter. His back was turned, completely unguarded, unknown to the potential danger that could be behind him, had he been a foe. The thought of murder fluttered through her mind briefly, almost by instinct, but she quickly dismissed it as this man could have been the one who tended to her wound or knew the person who did. Either way, his blood was innocent until otherwise, and must not be spilled. Her attention was caught when the man shifted in his seat, moving just enough for her to see her precious vambrace underneath the counter in front of him. She felt defenseless and vulnerable without it like a part of her was missing. The feeling causing a light stir of anger. It was a symbol of her rank. Her link to the Creed and the brothers and sisters she had from it. Needless to say, she wanted it back. Without thinking of a plan, or the possibility she could have just asked for it back, Aemilia couched down and soundlessly crawled to the man. Her heart pounded rhythmically in her chest as she held her breath in anticipation, she was close enough she could smell the scent of fragrance oils the man must have recently bathed in; which she was grateful for that he didn't stink. With her right hand, not risking to use her disabled left, she carefully grabbed her vambrace from in front of the man without his knowledge. Her heart jumped with joy and satisfaction feeling the rough leather and metal, but her brief happiness fell to shatters when the sound of thumps came from the room next door, followed by a man in white, similar to the on she saw before fainting, coming into the doorway of the room she was in and making her a sitting duck in the open from the direction he could see.

Her face visibly paled as the man, from underneath his white hood, glared directly at her. The room was dark enough to conceal most of his face in the shadows but she could feel the searing daggers he sent. The man in the chair turned towards the other, and in doing so, he seen the female assassin very close to him in his peripheral vision. He gasped in surprise and the next actions happened so quickly as Aemilia was acting on pure instinct and survival as she was accustomed to. She shoved the man away from her while grabbing her vambrace and somersaulted over the counter with the use of both her hands while the men shouted in an incoherent language to her ears. Putting herself in the corner of the room to make sure she had a visual of both the men, she slipped back on her vambrace and letting the hidden blade 'sling' out and held it defensively, prepared for what would happen next. Malik Al-Sayf and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad both watched her cautiously, as their presumptions were correct that this was no ordinary woman. The odds were still in their favor as it was two on one, should she attack, although the Dai had only one arm.

'Is she trained in the ways of assassinations? Is she a killer?' These questions rushed through the Dai's mind, but he knew he had to act quickly or the 'novice' would get ahead of himself and attack. He did not want unnecessary bloodshed. The Dai softly told Altair to sheath his weapon, never taking his eyes off the female who was poised to attack or defend if she needed to. The novice had not moved, detesting being told what to do, especially in this kind of situation. In Altair's mind, she drew first, she was a threat, this was combat.

**"**Novice!" The Dai barked, causing Aemilia to flinch and hold her blade defensively as she did not understand what he was saying, "Put your weapon _down_. It's making her nervous." He was able to detect that she had also reopened her wound as the bandage was bright red, seeping with fresh blood down her shoulder. He would need to attend to it quickly, again.

**"**She has the blade out," the 'novice' snapped back, "one second unguarded and we could be dead; like you almost were."

Aemilia's eyes darted back and forth between, taking in their expressions and body language as that was all she could understand. She knew the man in the white robes did not want to cooperate with what the one in black robes was telling him. Whether it was a good thing or not, she had to stay guarded despite the intense pain in her shoulder causing her to begin the feel the effects of dizziness. Was she spinning around? No. No, this was not a good sign. If things did not happen soon and fast, she knew she will pass out right where she stood. The both of them could easily take her if they were trained enough the longer this stand-off continued.

After what seemed like days, the man in white audibly growled and slowly laid his short sword on the ground, holding his hands up. She wasn't fooled though, she knew he had a hidden blade as well, but she understood the meaning he was trying to display. It finally clicked in her mind who they were and what the man in the black robes told him to do, and judging by how he followed it, the man in white must have been a low ranked assassin, while the man in the black is what the archives called a 'Rafiq' or 'Dai' in these times. Aemilia couldn't thank her lucky stars just yet. Although they were of the same allegiance, Aemilia figured they would not know she was on their side and not the enemy. Her actions were certainly not a good, first impression and she silently reprimanded herself. The female assassin would have to salvage what was left of the situation and make it for the best once she was in the better state of mind again. She retracted the hidden blade back into its compartment and held up her hand in surrender, letting the injured one hang limply as it was causing it an agonizing amount of pain. From the warm wetness she was feeling traveling her sleeve, it was reopened and bleeding. The room swerved and spun again causing her to stagger forward and fall on to her knees as her tolerance for pain was reaching the threshold. The Dai and 'Novice' glanced at each other with hesitant expressions for a moment before rushing to the female's side in unison. The Dai instructed Altair to lift her and help her sit in a chair as he gathered an arm-full of medical supplies once again.

Aemilia scarcely understood what was going on as she was seated at a table next to numerous candles. She blinked for the umpteen time to remain conscious as the 'Rafiq' began cleaning and treating her wound while the lowly assassin held her in her seat firmly but without causing her more pain. It was then she seen the empty, black sleeve dangling to the Rafiq's side. She could recount none but one figure in history that fit the profile, if she was truly in the era of the Grand Master Altair.

"Mah-leek?" The foreign name was slightly pronounced wrong coming off her groggy tongue but the two men understood clearly. She had now spoke _Malik's _name. And the Rafiq now understood how unsettling the feeling was for a stranger to know your name. He had paused in shock but shook his head, peering up to see Altair's hardened experssion. Malik could _feel_ the novice's rage. Steading his hand, he began to re-thread new stitches as carefully as he could, pausing for a moment when the woman would wince as her face contorted to that of pain before continuing until he was done. Reapplying fresh salve and bandages, Malik murmured to Altair to return her to the back room for her to rest as she was nearly half conscious as it was. They would not be able to get any clear information from her when she was in this state, unfortunately.

As Altair carefully lifted her, he heard her mumble in her language, "Not Abstergo.. not a Templar," but he could not understand and it was the last thing she said before falling unconscious, once again. The two men were at a lost at what she could have said but it was nothing they could do about it now. They would have to wait longer for both the word from Al Mualim and when she reawakened. As Altair left to complete his task, Malik soundlessly cleaned up the mess in a daze as he thought over how in the name of Allah she could have known _his_ name as well. He could think of no possible answer.

"Now you believe me, brother?" Altair's words brought his attention back. The Rafiq didn't think he was lying but he now certainly understood the inner disturbance it caused. Was she an enemy spy? Where did she come from? Who was she? Now these questions burned in his mind more than ever.

"I wait for Al Mualim's word. I.. don't know what to do, otherwise." Altair nodded in agreement as he too, was lost. He scoured through the city once more for _any_ crumb of information on the woman. Any relatives, allies, enemies. Bribing guards to see if she was a thief or wanted woman. Asking merchants if they seen her purchased their wares, widow placement homes if any of the ladies there recount seeing her even just once. Nothing. He was left to surmise she had appeared out of thin air. It wasn't possible!

Sensing the confusion and rage bubbling within the novice, Malik sighed, "Altair, just retire for the night. There is no use fretting over it when we can't do anything about it right now." Altair grumbled but did not openly protest as he wanted, hearing the tiredness in his superior's voice; as if addressing Altair by his name and not an insult was not enough evidence the Dai was drained. Opting on following his superior's orders for once, he helped himself to the variety of food laid out for assassins that needed sustenance. A wedge of goat cheese, an apple with a cup of mead to wash it down would suffice for the night. With the stress of assassinating skilled Templar Knights and escaping guards most of the day was strenuous work, only to return to a safe house with a woman who was an enigma. Altair's body and mind was over worked and greatly sought out rest. Once his meager food was devoured, the assassin laid out among the soft pillows in the next room, under the soft moonlight. Before slipping into his dreamland, the assassin briefly thought about his trials. The questions his Master would not answer yet, the woman's sudden appearance, how little he knew of her as well. They all burned his mind with fierce inquiry, making him thirsty for knowledge. Her soft face yet fierce emerald eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge in them plagued his mind. The velvet hair he could still recall touching and her toned, petite frame he could still feel against him while he carried her unconscious form to bed. He slapped a palm over his forehead, what were these absurd thoughts!? He would never admit, especially while she could still be a threat, that she was an exotic beauty to this land. He would openly refuted it should his superior ever voice a comment about it. As his eyes finally gave in to the temptation of sleep, he could not help but to think of a world she could have came from. A world with no holy war. No Templars. No Assassins. Just him and her.


	4. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author Note: 6/16/14 You guys deserve the best story content with how patient you've been with me. I can't thank you enough. On a side note, the 4th was my 21st birthday so I've been happier than I have been in a while so it put me in a creative mood. I hope you enjoy!  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._********  
><span>Summary<span>: Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo.**

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

IV: Someone to Watch Over Me

Aemilia was certain at least a day or two had passed since she was last conscious. The way her stomach twisted and grumbled for sustenance on top of the throbbing headache from dehydration were two key symptoms she had gone some time without the necessities. A half burned candle that softly illuminated the room provided her with just enough to let her see her backpack on the ground where she had previously left it. With some effort. she grumbled curses under her breathe as she pulled herself up to sitting position and snatched it to retrieve the water and rations she had saved inside. Greedily tearing into her high-energy cereal bar, she mauled over the events she remembered last and was surprised the Rafiq with his low-ranked assassin had not outright killed her then and there when they clearly had many chances to. She could not communicate with them and her first encounter had been an unimpressive one, for all they knew she could have been a Templar spy. Albeit it was untrue, the thought alone made her purse her lips in disdain. She would _never_willingly join or aid the Templars. Drinking down the rest of the water she had left, she felt her stomach relax as it no longer concave on itself in hunger. Looking over her wound she found it freshly wrapped from her last incident and she felt a pang of guilt. So far, Aemilia thought she looked to be a selfish woman to these men who were helping her without a shred of knowledge and all she gave back to them was trouble. They were allies, even if not directly; or even the right era. Aemilia just had to make them see she was an ally as well, but how?

'Maybe charades?' she thought briefly. Maybe but how could she possibly act out, 'I've been transported back in time from the future by the Piece of Eden'? Was she even in the time where they _knew _about the Pieces of Eden and its mysterious power? Anyone normal would think she was a lunatic. Hell, she was beginning to feel like one as she could not discern where she truly was. Perhaps this was all an elaborate, vivid dream? Aemilia recalled seeing Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. The Grand Master of the Order and how he handled her like a rag doll in the alley. She felt the force of his bridled power shoving her into the wall, his warm breathe caressing her face as he muttered something in his foreign language. Surely this was real. Her head began to pulse with pain as this was all too much for her to handle just yet. A soft knock at the door across the room made her jump with fright for a moment, she was defenseless and vulnerable. Her hidden blade once again gone. She glanced around and found no suitable weapon and opted on just using her free hand as a fist, it was better than nothing. The door slowly opened revealing the black uniform of the Rafiq. Aemilia relaxed slightly but still sat on the edge of her seat in anticipation – out of habit of always being alert.

Malik had no idea how to speak to the mysterious woman to see if she was well enough to come eat the food he had prepared. He recognized her hunched position on the edge of the bed and how tightly curled her good hand was in a fist, she was scared. Like an animal feeling cornered and vulnerable, she was not being offensive but keeping a very defensive poise should he do something. He couldn't entirely blame her either. She woke up in a strange place with strange men. Malik wished to Allah to give the both of them the strength they needed to get through this ordeal.

With his only hand, he coax her to follow as he softly talked, "Come, please. Food. Are you hungry?" Malik felt silly talking to a grown woman as if she was a child but this was the best he could do. She looked confused for a moment, weighing his words and gestures. Did he want her to follow him? Aemilia pointed at herself then the Rafiq, then the door. _You want me to go with you?_ Malik nodded at her gestures, slightly more allayed this could be easier than he thought with her. She wasn't as daft as he thought most women were. Aemilia cautiously stood up, feeling the ache of laying in one spot for a while and slowly inched her way to the door. Sensing her apprehension, Malik backed away and walked down the hallway, pausing only to make sure she was in tow. She was keeping a reasonable distance. He was glad the insufferable novice was out doing errands for him, as his presence may put the woman on further edge when he simply wanted a civil interaction. Walking behind the counter, the midday sunlight filtered through the adjacent room ceiling grate giving the pair ample amount of light without needing to light candles during the day. He watched her to enter the room at her pace, observing her as she glanced all around finally being able to properly see it for the first time.

'So this was the bureaus for assassin's in this era.. or _is_ rather..' Aemilia thought as she looked around, keeping a watchful eye on the Rafiq in her peripheral. He was patiently waiting for her. Aemilia would have it that way as she silently admired jars of unknown jelly of a wide range of colors; green, brown, yellow, orange. There was jars of herbs and powders, was it for cooking? Perhaps medicinal? It would explain her healing shoulder. She glanced at the Rafiq and pointed at a jar and then at her bandaged shoulder. _Did you use this on me?_

Malik's stomach knotted, elated to be having some form of conversation with her. Maybe answers to his questions will surface. Malik nodded, pointing at himself then the jars, then her. _I helped you._

Aemilia's lips slightly parted in shock. The Rafiq, himself, had saved her life. She absolutely wanted to show her allegiance and her appreciation. Malik felt it was now his turn to ask a question, or try at least. He once more beckoned her over to the counter as he pulled out paper, an ink pot and a quill. Aemilia's curiosity was peaked as she timidly approached to see what he wanted. Dipping the quill into the ink pot, he drew two images: a cross and slowly, the creed's symbol. Aemilia's heart thrummed in her chest, loudly, she felt like the Rafiq could even hear it. He placed the quill down and looked at her with a hard gaze. His coal eyes pierced her soul, scrutinizing it for any deception but she had nothing to fear. Aemilia picked up the quill and made deliberate slash marks across the cross – the Templar symbol. So hard she nearly ripped the paper but her message was clear. Another idea came to Aemilia's mind that made her mouth form a small 'o'. She moved her tussled, strawberry blonde hair aside and turned around to show the Rafiq her tattoo she received when she and her first team completed their training and became official assassins, pledging their lives to the creed's mission. Malik, although having seen it once before, took the time to admire the ink that was branded on her. The Creed's symbol in the center of an eagle was intricately drawn on her smooth, fair skin. Whomever had done this for her, had remarkable handiwork. It was a very serious thing to have branded on one's skin, if an enemy would see it they would kill on the spot. Surely, she was a sister to the Creed than. It was not rare for women to be working in the order but what was rare - to Malik's knowledge - is that she had a hidden blade on her person. Women were not allowed to be assassins. They were spies of many sorts; wives, concubines, entertainers, cooks. Never a killer, that was the man's job. She certainly came from a very different place than anything Malik's ever known.

Aemilia turned back around feeling he had enough time to examine her tattoo to be satisfied. She tapped the drawing of the creed with her index finger, herself and then Malik. _I am one of you._ Malik weighed this gesture heavily in his mind, the pair silent in this serious matter. Aemilia silently prayed it would end well for her. Finally after some time, Malik held his hand out to shake hers, his hard expression softening slightly. Aemilia's lips parted in shock but she quickly shook it off and grasp his hand to shake. It was large, callous and warm in her petite, smooth hand due to her time's hand lotion she used religiously but nevertheless, this was a huge step for her and she was thrilled things are looking up.

"Aemilia," She spoke up feeling confident enough. Malik regarded her strangely, not understanding what she said. The corners of her mouth tugged up to a smile as she placed her uninjured hand on her chest, "Aemilia," pointing at herself for additional emphasis.

Malik quietly 'oh', finally understanding what she was doing. She was introducing herself. Aemilia. The name was indeed exotic, matching her looks and style of clothing. He figured it would only be fair if he introduced himself as well, despite the fact she had already knew it according to the other night. He pointed at himself, "Malik." Just as he suspected, her eyes widened in surprise and watched as her eyes darted to his missing arm as her breathing hitched a fraction of a second, but he saw it. She knew who he was, but how?!

"Mah-leek Ah Sayf?" Aemilia knew she had horribly butchered his name and by how he visibly cringed, it must have been pretty bad. Malik sighed, running his hand over his face. She knew who he was, even his entire name but could not pronounce it correctly; she did say the last part right.

"Muh-lihk, Al-Sayf," He pronounced the syllables slowly for her. Aemilia clicked her tongue in disdain, feeling embarrassed, she hated not doing things correctly the first time especially someone's name; and someone so important as the right-hand of the Grand Master of the order.

"Malik Al-Sayf?" Aemilia smiled brightly as the Rafiq nodded his head pleased when she said it correctly. Yet, she wouldn't dare unloading her entire, real name onto the poor guy. Aemilia seemed complicated enough for him and it was simply an alias she now went by.

Malik was content for the time the progress he's made with the strange woman but he knew he could not ask how she knew of him just yet, albeit it was the question he ached to know – as well as the insufferable novice who should be returning soon. An idea came into the Rafiq's mind that would help him provide more information to his superior, Al Mualim of the situation. He searched under the counter for the parchment of question, not minding the confused gaze of his guest. Finally pulling out a map of Jerusalem, perhaps she could point to where she came from. Malik pointed at a section of the city, the 'poor' district as many called it, and gestured the room they were in. _We are here._ Next he motioned at Aemilia to show him.. _Show me where you are from._

Aemilia swallowed uncomfortably and surmised this will make things difficult to understand. She pointed at herself and shook her head. _Not from here._ Malik's eyes furrowed in confusion, just as she thought it would. Not from here? He thought for a moment before shuffling through a stack of maps under the counter and pulling out a couple and laying them out among the counter. He then pulled out a map of Damascus and showed it to her. Aemilia looked over it, scrutinizing it and attempting to decipher what city he could be showing her. Her knowledge of maps were that of modern Italy due to her extensive time there hunting the Pieces of Eden, not Third Crusade Middle East.

"Damascus," She heard Malik announce as he looked between her and the map. Regretfully, Aemilia shook her head again. _Not here._ Malik huffed in annoyance and drew out Acre next. He believed she had to have been from here! This was where most of the foreigners from overseas stayed.

"Acre?" She was glad she could at least understand the names of the cities he was showing her because of Altair's journal she studied but again she shook her head. Malik cursed at his luck and threw his hand in the air out of frustration, it was comical to Aemilia but she would not let it show out of respect. Malik peered at the map of Masyaf that was poking out from under a pile. 'No, surely she would not be from there.' He thought. Another idea came to mind. He knew there were more assassins in the world, in different countries but he's only ever heard of rumors.. He pulled out an aged, dusty map from the bottom of the pile. An amateur drawing of the continents with the surrounding seas marked respectively but it contained a rough outline of the country England, far away from where she was now. Malik looked up to her with hopeful eyes.

Aemilia inwardly sighed knowing no other option was left for now, she had to lie. With feign excitement, she pointed at the outline of England and nodded. _I'm from here._ Malik whistled in surprise, she was a far way from home but what was she doing here? And with no knowledge of language, it was foolish. Nevertheless, he had a sufficient amount of information to send to Al Mualim with a courier to decide the next course of actions with her. He decided to keep her busy first, he pointed over to the small dining table with fruits, yogurt, bread and cheese for her to eat as he was certain she was famished by now. Aemilia nodded a small thanks and walked over to the table and began helping herself, trying her best to not look like a savage. Dry ration food only satisfied her so much.

Content with her distraction, Malik sat in his stool and retrieved a blank paper, the quill and ink pot. Al Mualim was not going to believe the news he would soon receive..

* * *

><p>It was well into the night, Aemilia was fast asleep on the soft cushions and rugs in the adjacent room where the assassin's rested the night, exhausted from her day with Malik. He pointed to all sorts of things around the room to teach her words and phrases in Arabic. They both sincerely hoped it would stick with her to the next day. Malik had already sent a letter to Al Mualim to explain the strange event that had transpired involving none other than the woman in question and what they should do about her. Malik even mentioned her injured shoulder and how that came to be and that she knew he and Altair's name, holding back no information to his superior in hopes for answers. It would take at least two days to hear a response, depending on the endurance of the courier and his horse. As Malik busied himself in the cartography he's put off a few days now due to babysitting a headache and a pain in his rear.<p>

Not surprising him, he heard the shuffling of an approaching assassin dropping through the ceiling grate and could tell who it was already so he began his rant, always having rage to spare for _him_, "Does it honestly take you all day to do a few mere errands? Or should I send a child next time, perhaps they can get it done faster than you, Novice."

Altair struggled to bite his tongue instead of letting it run as he usually did. "Safety.. and peace, brother. I had other matters to attend, not just these menial tasks you gave me."

"I gave them to you so I can be rid of your presence for some time!" Malik equipped but stopped and peered into the adjacent room to see if their bickering had woken the slumbering woman. Thankfully, it had not. Malik was certain she could sleep through a raging storm and not be disturbed.

"I see you've gotten comfortable with the enemy," Altair taunted his superior, hoping the jab would set him off. Anything Altair said usually did, so it was a form of entertainment for him at this point.

"There's no proof she's an enemy."

"And there's none that she's an ally!" Altair bit back, anger prickling his skin. That woman had plagued his mind the moment he saw her, as days went on with no answers he felt himself going mad.

"Obviously it is I who has a better judgment here and I don't believe she is an enemy, Altair, but still neither my word or yours is final. It is up to Al Mualim and I've already sent a courier to him fully explaining the situation, even that I discovered her name and where she is from." 'More than what _you_ have done', Malik wanted to add but kept himself in check. He knew Altair's rage and did not want to provoke him simply for the sake of not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman nearby, despite the fact she slept harder than even men.

"You've spoke with her, I thought she didn't speak our language? What did she say? How does she know our name-" Malik interrupted his brother's slew of questions by the raise of his hand.

"I didn't speak with her per say," Altair deflated at his words yet continued to listen to him, "We spoke with hand gestures, drawing pictures and pointing at stuff." Altair's brow raised in a disbelief manner.

"So you're telling me, you believe her simply because she did a few gestures.. and this is what you told Al Mualim?" Malik huffed in annoyance with the way Altair put it. It was much more difficult than that!

"She's from England! She showed me on one of the maps!"

"And you believe her just like that?" Malik wanted to ring his neck, he knew the novice was simply toying with him now. Malik did not have the patience for this.

"I don't know what to do otherwise, almighty 'Master' assassin. What genius idea do you have, hm?" Malik quipped as he placed a hand on his hip, feeling the ghost of a hand on his other hip.

"I'll show you a proper interrogation." Altair stalked over to the adjacent room where the woman was peacefully sleeping and grabbed her feet and begun to drag her across the room. Malik's eyes and mouth gaped open in shock at his actions.

Aemilia snapped awake in that instant and began struggling on instinct, kicking and grabbing on the door frame as she screamed for her attacker to release her. Suddenly it stopped as Malik had pulled the assassin off of her, yelling furiously in Arabic at him as he pushed him away. Her mind clouded with exhaustion, pain and anger, she didn't think twice of her next actions: running across the room, she tackled the assassin to the hard ground and begun landing well-placed punches to his hooded face. She was _not_ like most women from this time, she would not let herself be pushed around. She grew up an assassin, training and living around boys and men, the only women around were the same as her. They were taught to be tough and never be walked on by anyone. The black fog lifted from her vision when she felt a strong arm hook around her torso and force her off the assassin, as the Arabic shouting continued between the Rafiq and the assassin.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, NOVICE?" Malik boomed as he placed himself between the two. He was honestly astonished to see the outburst the woman had, and even more when the almighty 'master' assassin, Altair, could not push that tiny creature off him. Oh, what a tale that will be to tell everyone.

"I was going to properly question her for answers we need!" Altair shouted as he wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his once, snow-white uniform. He was fuming with anger that the woman dared lay a finger on him and humiliate him in front of the Rafiq. Malik Al-Sayf, of all people.

"You were going to torture her for information? Are you out of your feeble mind? There isn't enough insults in every language for me to yell at you with. She is a sister-"

"She is NO sister to us!" Altair interjected, pointing an accusing finger at Aemilia who was watching, clueless but just as angry, from behind Malik. "She can be a spy for all we know! We must be rid of her!"

"Enough! It is for Al Mualim to decide! Until then I forbid you from coming near her, so help me Allah, Altair, I will cast my vote to have your rank removed if you disobey my word. And when the other Rafiqs see my vote, they'll follow without question and we both know what will happen this time if you are deemed unworthy to the order." Altair silently seethed in rage but he held his tongue in check. He's rank was already degraded to that of a novice for his past actions, if he was to be voted completely unworthy by the Rafiqs, he would be arrested by the order and put to death.

"You owe me an apology when Al Mualim deems her a threat," Altair hissed as he stalked out the room, leaving once more through the ceiling grate. Once he was gone, Malik sighed in aggravation, could he not have a single night of peace? He glanced back to check on Aemilia. She was tense, her face hard as she continued staring at the door Altair left in as if expecting him to return. He noticed her shoulder had a tinge of red on the bandages. He clicked his tongue in disapproval knowing she reopened her wound, yet again! He gently grasped her arm and tugged her over to the table for her to sit down. She complied, knowing his intention. She sat patiently as Malik fixed the stitches and redressed the wound but it was already looking better from the last time she saw it. Once he was done, she grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze with a small smile. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the candle lights of the room. Malik's breath hitched in his throat as his stomach knotted strangely but he understood her message loud and clear. _Thank you_.

He nodded and backed away shyly, motioning for her to return to the room in the back to go to sleep. He would not mind continuing to sleep on the pillows in the adjacent room. Aemilia nodded and tiredly trudged to the back room and collapsed into another deep sleep. She was grateful for being in the care of the Rafiq, Malik Al-Sayf. For once in her life, she felt like she needed someone to watch over her.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed without another incident. In fact, Aemilia had not even seen the assassin that blatantly attacked her the other night but she knew his presence was still nearby. He would return late at night when Aemilia had retired to the back room, as she would hear the arguments between himself and Malik before it turned into harsh whispers to not disturb her. Or Malik would escort her back to her room to keep the two of them separated. Oh, how she yearned to know Arabic! She desperately wanted to tell this guy off. Who does he think he is to treat a person like that? 'Not even the Grand Master Altair would do that unless they deserved it,' she thought hotly. Although the morning had been pleasant so far, she had the feeling it would not last long the way Malik paced back and forth in the adjacent room as if he was waiting for someone. She put the quill down – as she had been doodling little images to pass time – and hopped off the stool to approach Malik. In the short time, they've grown comfortable enough to easily interact with each other as best they can. She hoped she could help him with what troubled him, in some way.<p>

Seeing her approach, he gave her a small smile and tried to play it off like everything was fine, motioning for her to return to the counter. Silly of him to think she'd easily obey, she was a woman after all. Aemilia gave him a 'Yeah, right' look and crossed her arms. Malik sighed in defeat, she knew something was off. He strode over to the counter and grabbed a blank piece of paper and folded it in half then did a manner of charades in the adjacent room, pointing to the paper then the ceiling grate. Aemilia stared curiously before finally understanding. 'Ah, he was waiting on a letter coming in,' she nodded to him to show she knew what he meant.

Speak of the devil, a shadow passed over the pair as a courier dropped in through the grate. "Safety and peace, Malik, I-" the courier trailed off as his eyes landed on the exotic, strange woman standing in the room with his superior. His eyes raked over her form appreciatively landing on her fierce gaze last, "_Brother_, I'm glad to see you're taking care of your needs once more. Where did you find this Flower in Al Mualim's Garden? She must have been hiding from everyone."

Malik Al-Sayf's cheeks blossomed red in embarrassment at the courier's words, "She is no Flower, brother. Mind your business, now where is my letter?"

"Al Mualim also sent this parcel, said it goes with the letter," after the courier handed the items over to the eager Rafiq, he once more drank in the loveliness of her hair and skin, "Is she from a brothel? Is she free?" Aemilia could not understand what this man was saying but she was sure it was nothing she wanted to hear anyways, judging by the leering gazes he sent her way.

"No!" Malik snapped, "Safety and peace! Now be gone!" The courier grumbled in disappointment but scurried away back to his business, he would make sure to speak to the other assassins of the stunning foreigner the Rafiq of Jerusalem had hidden away.

Rushing back to his stool in the main room he sat down and broke the seal wax, eager to read his superior's words. Aemilia ambled around the room, looking over the jars of herbs for the umpteenth time to keep herself busy while Malik handled business.

**"Malik,**

**send Altair to me with the strange woman you wrote to me of. Unharmed until I can decree if she is a threat to our Order. From what you described of her appearance, the only viable solution of the two to travel together without too much suspicion is if they were a married couple. Enclosed in the letter should be two wedding bands and a parcel containing clothing for the woman. Make sure Altair does not fail me this time. Safety and Peace, Brother."**

Two silver wedding bands softly 'clinked' as they fell on to the counter, Malik picked them up and examined them. One had a small, green gem whilst the other, bigger ring was plain silver. He could surmise which would belong to who.

"Safety and peace, Malik." Both Aemilia and the Rafiq jumped in surprise, not hearing the arrival of their least favorite person as they were use to. Aemilia immediately recognized him and backed away, being sure to discreetly grab a quill on the way should she need to defend herself once more.

"Ah, Novice, you've came just in time to hear the news," Malik spoke cheerily to his subordinate, causing spikes of worry to travel down Altair's spine. This did not seem to bode well for the 'novice'.

"What has the Master deemed? She is an enemy?" Altair could only hope for the best.

"Take a look for yourself," Malik smiled maliciously, although he felt the opposite for his foreign companion. He pitied her.

Altair snatched the letter from his superior, reading every word and sentence his Master wrote. His jaw visibly slacked in disbelief, "MARRIED?" Malik smiled broadly, holding up the two wedding bands in his hands.

"No.. no, no, no.." Altair backed away utterly appalled while Aemilia stood clueless. All she understood was the man did not like what the letter said, Malik was holding two rings. Was he being forced to marry someone he didn't like?

Aemilia scoffed a dark laugh, 'Serves him right. I hope the hag you're marrying is a bitch who makes your life hell.'

Malik turned to Aemilia holding the parcel of clothing and motioned her to approach him. She did with hesitation, watching the assassin from her peripheral. She trusted the Rafiq would make sure nothing happened to her. He opened the package revealing an array of bright, colorful silk and clothing. Aemilia gasped and marveled at the beautiful quality of it, she smiled brightly up at the Rafiq and pointed at the clothing then to herself. For me? Malik gave her a small smile – surprising Altair that the Rafiq still knew how to do that – and handed it to her then motioned her to go to the back room and change.

"I refuse!"

"You must, Al Mualim commands it." Malik was practically grinning ear to ear, enjoying the suffering the novice was feeling but he honestly believed Altair was simply being dramatic. Malik has spent the most time around the woman and found her to be a rather pleasant company. She was attentive when they'd do sessions of learning Arabic, quiet when he was busy working and most of all, she had knocked the mighty assassin on to his rear and gave him a good beating. Malik considered Aemilia a high guest of honor in his bureau!

Aemilia returned to the main room, dressed in the clothing Al Mualim had sent. Malik was able to tell it was definitely a wedding gharara outfit. Bright red, fancy robes trimmed in white designs, with a hood attached to help hide her hair and make her blend in more. Malik felt the smallest pangs of jealousy that the 'Novice' would get to travel and act the husband to this beautiful creature before them. Aemilia blushed and fiddled the edges of the clothing as the two men stared at her. The clothes were certainly fancy and beautiful. She wondered why she was given these to wear when she could recall seeing the women in the streets in a bit more normal clothing than this. These certainly looked like a special occasion. Yet she wouldn't complain, her own clothes were beginning to be a bother to wear in this heat and she would like to leave this building, these clothes would help her blend in as best as she could. Aemilia looked at the lower ranked assassin in the room. He still had his hood up, shielding a majority of his face from the light. She sent him a sneering gaze before turning her attention to Malik, making sure to give him a bright expression so the lowbie could see the stark contrast of her feelings.

"Ah, it seems your wife already does not like you. I don't blame her," Malik mocked to the 'Novice', trying to hold his laugh in; secretly his envy as well. Aemilia understood nothing of what he had said, only knew something was comical. She wondered briefly if they thought she looked silly in this clothing.

"Silence your tongue, Malik. I do not find this amusing at all," Altair hissed out, turning away from his least favorite people.

Malik stood up and walked around the counter holding the wedding bands in his hand. He stood in front of Aemilia first. He could tell he was about a foot taller than her. He nudged her hand to be lifted up and so Aemilia did out of curiosity. Slipping on the silver wedding band with the gem that matched her eyes, on her petite ring finger, Aemilia held her hand up to the light in awe. It was so simple yet pretty to her.. It almost looked like a... Aemilia stomach sank in sudden realization. When she seen the Rafiq struggling to grab the detested assassin's hand to put a ring on his finger, she knew she was right. She understood what was going were special occasion clothing because they were wedding clothes! And she had the ring on her finger too! She prayed in panic that she wasn't being married or sold off for marriage. Saving her life or not, she would kill these men. Even Malik if he was in on this plot, no matter the future consequences. Yet it seemed the assassin was not on board with this idea either. He spoke in an angry tone of his language, fighting with the Rafiq to not wear the ring until they ended up arguing for a while. Eventually, it seemed the Rafiq won the yelling match and the assassin snatched the ring from his hand to put it on. Aemilia could tell he held the look of antipathy although she only had a partial view of his face..

"It is only a two day travel to Masyaf. Do not let her die from here to there," Malik told the 'Novice', who growled out a "yes" response.

"I will even take the liberty of packing your provisions beforehand so you can finally leave my presence as soon as you are able to. As well as the woman's items and medical supplies she'll need. It will probably be a good idea if you held on to her blade so the guards don't see it," Malik instructed as he bustled around the room, filling a large knapsack with the aforementioned items. Aemilia observed in confusion, was she to be leaving with this intolerable jackal as well? Her entire demeanor perked in interest seeing her precious hidden blade being passed over to that very man she loathed. She went to try to grab for it but the assassin held it away from her, wagging his finger telling her "no". She scowled at him, how dare he!

Altair ignored this expression from her and continued talking with the Dai, "What if she tries to escape or I come to find out she is in allegiance with the Templars during the travel?"

"You have been given Al Mualim's order. Take her to him first. Her fate is not for you to decide," Malik found himself hoping his new acquaintance would truly be an ally, he was rather fond of her. Or anyone who nearly broke Altair's nose. "If she tries to escape, do what you must to subdue her. She is your wife, shouldn't be too hard for the almighty Master Assassin," of course he had to squeeze in one last tease to the 'Novice' before he left. Oh, he would not forget today's entertainment, he'll have to send his thanks to the Grand Master when Altair left. Malik turned to Aemilia placing a comforting hand on her uninjured shoulder and giving her a soft smile that said too many things for her to decipher, she merely chalked it up to the ritual of farewells and greetings assassins gave one another; _Safety and peace._

Altair huffed in annoyance, breaking up the endearing site and turned to leave out the bureau the 'normal' way; through the door that was rarely ever used. He was not looking forward to the next two days in store. Escorting the potential traitor, his "wife", to the Order's stronghold. He felt sick at the mere thought. As the bright, middle East sun blared down on them and the loud bustle of the afternoon crowds swarmed the streets he could feel her press up against his back to not be separated. For the faintest of moments, Altair's stomach flipped in a foreign feeling of having a woman so close to him. He was certainly not looking forward to the oncoming journey


	5. By a Campfire on the Trail

**Author Note: 8/01/14 Sorry for the wait, I got into writing the other AC story and then took a two week break from writing all together to do real life stuff but I'm back now and will be fixing these chapters as fast as I possibly can now that there's a _certain_ pair of eyes reading this. He knows who he is xoxo  
>Dear Guest Review (July 27th): Thank you for showing me there's still interest in this story! It gave me the additional motivation to continue :)<br>********_Copyright: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._********  
><span>Summary<span>: Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo.**

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

V: By a Campfire on the Trail

Aemilia peered through half-lidded eyes and tried her best to stay in tow with the low-ranked assassin in this blazing heat and sunlight but she couldn't believe people lived their daily lives in these conditions. It seemed like there was never a cloud in the sky and the sun was directly on top of you. As if the weather wasn't enough of a hindrance, she felt an overwhelming amount of pity for the shabby ruins around her and immediately recognized they were in a poor area of the city. Broken buildings, old, withered architect. As they passed ruins of fountains and bird baths, it looked as if it had been ages since water aside from occasional rains had touched it. Truly a sad site for Aemilia to behold. As she observed, the people they weaved through or around were no different from their surroundings. Dark hues of clothing, possibly from dirt or unknown filth, reflected what district they were from. She noted how the assassin guiding her pulled and led her away from a shirtless, malnourished, fellow that was blubbering incoherent words to himself as he twitched and stumbled through the streets. No one stopped to help him. Not even a guard took him somewhere safe to get him proper assistance. They didn't care. Aemilia shook her head in disappointment and was glad for coming from a modern time where people might have had a little more humanity than this. At least not letting someone with obvious mental health problems roam the _streets_! Where was his family?!

Shady looking men wearing black, long-sleeved tunics and brown pants with all sorts of belts with knives strapped to them stalked the streets with an arrogant air about them. Aemilia thoroughly enjoyed knocking those type of men down a peg or two and she could only imagine how much better it would be now that she was stuck in an era and place where women were practically treated as cattle. 'Women like me would be stoned,' She thought with a sardonic chuckle. If she had not been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have missed her assassin guide stealing a few knives right off the shady-looking man and slipping them on to his own belt. She smirked under her red, ceremonial hood and mentally applaud the man for not getting caught. When the buildings began growing taller and more lavish – larger, stone streets and steps – it was obvious to Aemilia they were in the wealthy region. With the more money they had, she noticed how more finely dressed were with a more range in bright colors of clothing. She was hardly wearing much clothing – her combat boots and jeans hidden underneath the long, sharara dress while her torn, useless compression shirt and vest was in her knapsack. Yet she still couldn't fathom how the women wore clothing like this, and more, in this weather. She would have done anything to jump into a pool at this point. Aemilia had to admit how her clothing did make all the difference. In her own clothing, people stopped and stared – attracting attention – yet in this clothing, the people would look and smile at her then the man next to her and went on with their business; she blended in despite her skin color. Aemilia believed Malik was a wise man to figure this out and give her safe passage to where ever her destination was.

Although a great idea she couldn't refute with, she now had qualms with the low-ranked assassin Malik paired her with and was desperately wish to return back to him. She could tell she would not get along with him while he escorted her to where ever they were going. She tried keeping up with him as much as possible through the crowds of people yet when Aemilia would get too close he would walk even faster to put distance between them. When she'd fall too far behind, he'd roughly grab her arm and pull her alongside him, causing great discomfort in her shoulder that was still healing.

"Enough of this!" Aemilia exclaimed yanking her arm from his grasp. She was tired of being dragged around like some rag doll. He was ignorant to her wound and needs and she didn't even know where they were going!

Altair turned around to see what the intolerable woman was possibly fussing about. She was already slowing him down by a considerable amount. Traveling alone, he could have been out the gates of the city by now as traveling by rooftop is always his favorite route.

"I want to know where were going." Aemilia spoke slowly while doing a manner of charades to help him understand what she was saying, to no avail. Her language and actions were foreign and strange to Altair. And not knowing only bubbled frustration in him. Rolling his eyes, he insensibly grabbed her by her injured arm again to continue dragging her along.

Aemilia hissed feeling a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder and chest and fought against him to escape the pain he was causing. She was inadvertently attracting unwanted attention from the city guards without even knowing it. Altair could see them not too far behind taking notice of their scene and walking over to inspect it.

Shit, he had to think fast. "Darling wife!" Altair exclaimed loud enough so the guards could hear, making them pause and watch how it played out, "I __know__you want only two children but I will have four!" he even threw his arm around a confused and perturbed Aemilia and began stroking her arm in a 'loving' manner. The guards seemed to have lost interest in the newly weds "qualms" and went back to their posts. Altair sighed in relief and shot the woman a disapproving glance although she couldn't see his face because of his hood. She had no idea of the crisis he had diverted. Upon realizing her struggles were due to the shoulder she was tenderly holding, he knew he was tugging on her injured arm and felt the faintest glimmers of regret and concern but shook it off as he remembered he could not converse with her. Yet to silence his conscious, Altair gruffed out "I'm sorry," knowing she would not understand.

Putting the strange incident out of her mind, Aemilia began catching on that the assassin was escorting her somewhere beyond the city they were in as they passed through the main city's gates and were approaching horses. Could she begin to hope she was being taken to the Creed's very own city, Masyaf? It would explain the letter Malik was eager to receive, perhaps he sent word to the Grand Master what had transpired. Aemilia was so happy she couldn't wait to find out, picking up the pace with new exuberance that made Altair look at her in confusion.

'Women,' he thought with a shake of his hooded head. He'd never understand them but it was not like he wanted to understand _this_ one at least, it was still unknown to him where her alliance were with. As Altair mounted a nearby horse, strapping their parcels to the saddle, he noticed her nervously fidgeting while looking over the second horse he brought out from the city's stables. 'Please, Allah, don't tell me she doesn't know how to ride a horse!' he thought with a groan. 'How could she have possibly traveled?!'

Having no other option and wanting this nightmare escort to be over, Altair reluctantly held his hand out for her. Aemilia stared at him for a moment, hesitating before putting her soft, pale hand in his rough, cinnamon one. And for the faintest of moments, he thought of the vast differences between them by this simple action. He snapped out of it, pulling Aemilia up with one swift pull making her squeal out in surprise as he sat her behind him. She wasn't as daft as he thought when she immediately wrapped her arms around his torso so she wouldn't fall off. He only hoped his heart would settle in its strange, erratic beating it was suddenly doing, it would be embarrassing if she noticed. He shouldn't be having such reactions to her proximity and constantly reminded himself she could be a traitor and he must be prepared to deliver the final blow.

Giving the ebony steed a soft kick and "hyeah!" the horse did as it was commanded by the assassin and bounded off in a jog. Aemilia, although hating the situation she was in, couldn't help but to be silently thrilled. She had never rode a horse before and especially one such as beautiful and large as this one was. She was afraid to move, in fear of falling off and making herself look a fool or else she would have tried to glance a peek over the assassin's shoulder for a better view. So she had to be content of watching the landscape and people go by how she can. Otherwise, her face was buried in his back, shielding her face from the bright sunlight and secretly discovering how muscular this stranger was. From his stomach where her arms and hands rested to his strong back she was pressed against for safety to not fall off, Aemilia felt embarrassed when she realized she was practically molesting him; praying he had not noticed.

Hours crept by and the unforgiving sun was finally beginning to rest for the day – sinking slowly into the horizon, dousing the land in bright orange, red and black hues. Aemilia looked up marveling the sky, in her time there was so many buildings, sky scrappers, you could no longer really enjoy scenery like this. She was also so busy fighting Abstergo, she couldn't remember the last time she had simply looked up to the sky just to admire it's beauty. 'What could be the purpose of going back to this time?' she thought sullenly. The Apple couldn't have sent her here to kick back and enjoy the scenery. Although, a vacation was much needed for her mind and body. 'I will rest once my world is safe,' Aemilia told herself, silently strengthening her resolve.

Feeling the horse slow down until it came to a halt, Aemilia perked back up at attention for what was going to happen. Altair, almost accustomed to her arms gripped around him, had to pry them off him before she realized she had to get off before he could. With the both of them off the tired horse, it gave an appreciative neigh and followed Altair as he guided the steed to the nearby stream to drink. Aemilia looked into the crystal clear stream, somewhat seeing her reflection looking back; tired, worn out. She couldn't very well question the sanitation of the water for she was just glad there was water to drink. Cupping her hands together, she drank a generous amount to quench her thirst – stopping only when she had noticed the assassin staring at her from the corner of her eye. She gave him a meek smile and turned away not knowing what to do or say. It wasn't like they could talk anyways.

Altair looked away embarrassed, having being caught staring at the woman so unabashedly. He couldn't help it when she looked like a dainty, innocent creature drinking from the water and nothing like the blade wielding, potential killer he had saw back at the bureau. He will not allow looks to deceive as she played these mind games with him. Leading the horse to a safe spot to settle for the night, Altair set up camp, building a small camp fire – practically just the embers – to not draw attention and still keep them warm throughout the night. Once done, he propped down across the woman, keeping a watchful eye on her from underneath his hood. She sat with her knees to her chest, probably for warmth or was scared. He briefly reminisced how scared he was his first night sleeping out in the wild during travels. Like everything he mastered, that too he overcame. Now, Altair almost prefers more to sleep out under the moon than in the company of most of his annoying 'brothers'. Seeing something move by the woman's foot, Altair slowly drew one of his daggers. Aemilia seen him drawing his weapon but did not know his intention. Was he going to kill her? She panicked not having anything to defend herself with. Her vambrace was in his keeping since Malik gave it to him back at the bureau. As Altair moved his hand swiftly and threw the dagger at her foot, Aemilia clamped her eyes shut waiting for the pain but felt nothing. Opening her eyes again, she seen the head of a snake embedded in the ground by the very same dagger he threw. She didn't know what kind of snake it was but was certain it was probably poisonous and he saved her life. She wasn't sure how to thank him. She couldn't even see his face because of his hood despite the bright moon giving sufficient light; he just needed to turn his head in the right angle.

'Well, he's not going to like but..' Aemilia shyly scooted closer to the assassin, for safety reasons. Not wanting to be bitten by a snake or worse.

Altair became increasingly uncomfortable as she closed the distance one scoot at a time, although understanding her reason. She was a wuss and wanted __him__to kill any pests. Typical woman. Grabbing their knapsack with provisions and rations for the trip, Altair handed the woman some food to eat to which she graciously accepted without asking what it was; not like Altair could even understand even if she did ask. They ate in a silence, watching each other from time to time with a cautious glance. Aemilia figured if he wanted to kill her, he had a surplus of opportunities including allowing the snake to bite her, so the food he gave her would not be poisoned. And she was really hungry. Once done, Altair laid back, using the knapsack as a pillow. And with this position, the light from the moon bathed the small portion of Altair's face that was visible. A prominent feature Aemilia knew very well.

Her eyes slowly widened as realization dawned on her of who she had been traveling with this whole time. Whose she was 'married' to. "Alt-..." she stopped herself while she still could, remembering his reaction last time; he didn't like that she knew who he was. Her heart hammered in her chest, she had practically molested the Grand Master of the Order on her first horse ride earlier. The man who should be helping her return back home, not being a self-centered jerk!

From the corner of Altair's eye, he had been watching her since he laid back. His theory had proven right. Allowing her to even see __some__of his face, he could tell by her reaction she knew him. Now she seemed perturbed, not looking at him at all. His lack of knowledge of what was going on was driving him mad! He had to take her to his Master for answers, he needed them. Thankfully they should arrive in Masyaf tomorrow as they crossed a good amount of the travel today. He w_ill _have his answers, Altair was sure of it. He was sick and tired of the games and mysteries his master kept throwing at him to string him along as he worked to get his rightful rank back. Rolling to face away from the woman, not wanting to deal with her staring any longer, Altair went to sleep yet still ready and alert for danger – like a true assassin.

Aemilia sighed quietly to herself, 'What am I going to do?' she recollected to herself the past encounters she's had so far with Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. The alley. The stand-off in the bureau. How she's thought this entire time he was some low-rank scrub. She was embarrassed by her behavior to say the least. 'But where could he be keeping the Apple?' she thought taking a not-so-swift glance over his entire person, as if he'd really be carrying that on him so casually. 'Masyaf!' she was certain he had it there and that was where this insane journey will end; thankfully. Feeling slightly more relieved, she laid down as well and tried finding a comfortable spot as much as she could to finally close her eyes to rest. Listening to sounds of night in the wild, it was actually much more soothing than she ever imagined. She just hoped there wasn't another snake lurking.

* * *

><p>Hours later as dawn began to light up the sky, Altair woke first. His sharp mind awake and ready, years of training to overcome weariness an assassin must learn. He glanced over to the 'troublesome' woman not surprised to find her still sleeping. 'She could not be one of us,' he thought to himself as well as thinking other lowly thoughts. Yet, he wondered so much about her. If she <em>was <em>one of them – which he doubted – what sort of training she's had? What she was capable of? Knowledge. He craved it. Even in his dreams she plagued his mind, speaking all the knowledge she had but in the strange language she spoke. It was a shame they could not communicate.

Aemilia, who had been awake since she heard Altair moved about but kept her eyes closed, listened and waited. Hearing nothing after a while, she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She was slightly perturbed by his staring, again, but he quickly looked away making her attempt to hold back a smile. It was like a little boy who was caught looking at his crush. Being that she finally knew who he was, she was slightly more inclined to be nice to him if he was kind to her. As they began getting ready for their day ahead, they ate their meal in silence and filled the water skins by the stream only glancing at one and another every once in a while. Aemilia's rest was like a majority of her nights: dreamless, dark, restless. Thankfully, the night gave her no night terrors or nightmares of the past so to her, the day had merits of being decent. Before mounting the eager steed for the hours of riding ahead, Aemilia rechecked her wound and was pleased to see the hole closed with no signs of infection. 'Malik, I owe you one.' With the help of Altair, she sat behind him in the saddle once more and enjoyed the passing landscape, small towns and villages. It was truly amazing seeing the times the Order lived in, so long ago. Who would ever believe she had seen all this when she returned home? _'If I return home.'_ she thought glumly.

Nearly half the day later of non-stop riding, both the assassins were anxious as they approached the small city of Masyaf. It was a long day and both were eager to dismount and stretch their limbs.

"Safety and Peace, Altair!" Masud, the local stable hand greeted cheerily as he took the ebony steed from his superior. He regarded the woman Altair brought with him very strangely. Not for her skin color but the fact it was Altair traveling with a _woman__. _A woman wearing a wedding sharara. "You.. are _married__?"_

Altair released a hiss in a mix of annoyance and irritation. He knew this would happen when people saw them together. "It's been a long day, Masud." His clip, harsh tone signaled to the stable hand that Altair was not in the mood to talk. Gesturing to the woman to follow, they weaved through the bustling evening crowds as they headed towards the heart of the city. Reaching the front gates of an extremely large castle, Aemilia nearly crashed against Altair as he came to a abrupt halt due to a man purposely standing in his way.

"Ah, the 'great' assassin returns," Abbas mocked, quickly noticing the foreign woman behind him and how she was dressed, "and what's this, he's married!?" as he burst into a roaring laugh.

Altair's skin crawled in anger and embarrassment, "I do not have time to waste on trash, Abbas."

"What, eager to kiss the boots of head master or show off your bride? Both?" he glanced over Aemilia with lecherous eyes, admiring the foreign beauty he heard about in gossip a few days ago. The courier was not speaking falsely about her exotic appearance.

Altair strangely felt the need even more than normal to smash his face in. Growling under his breath, he grabbed the confused Aemilia and pulled her along past his 'brother'. Although Aemilia couldn't understand what had just happened, she could tell by Altair's body landuage he did__not __like that man. Quite frankly, neither did she when he made no effort in subtlety checking her out. She knew women weren't held so high in these times but was it too much to ask not to treat them like a piece of meat?

Keeping up with Altair as he lead her along dusty streets and through crowds, they finally reached their destination of the castle's stronghold. The very center of the assassin's home. Aemilia paused for a moment, taking in the experience. When she had been here before – in her rightful time – the place was a desolate ruin about to collapse into itself at any moment. But here in the past, the place was lively, guards and assassins moving about to their business, novices training in the courtyard. She would never forget this for as long as she lived. Although she could stare all day, she figured by the grumpy body language Altair was giving her he wanted to keep moving. She couldn't blame him, she was eager to go home as well. Reaching the inner sanctum and traveling through the castle, Aemilia tried to take in everything she saw. The endless bookshelves, monks tending to it. Guards that were.. guarding, to say the least. Finally, passing a strange gate, Aemilia stopped to look through it. It seemed to have led to beautiful gardens, fountains with places to sit and relax. She certainly hoped she'd have time to check that out. Feeling a sharp tug on her arm, she looked up to see Altair shaking his head to her and pulling her along. Aemilia dropped her shoulders in disappointment.

Altair had to continue on – and he certainly did not want her going into _that _section of the castle. It was where Al Mualim's harem of women lounged waiting for visitors for them to.. 'entertain'. Relieved to finally reach his Master, Altair bowed respectfully, "I have returned, Safety and peace to you."

Al Mualim turned around from looking out the large window, "To you as well, my child. And our guest," he greeted giving a polite nod to Aemilia. She was unsure so she meekly nodded as well, hoping maybe that was a sufficient 'hello' to this stranger.

"She does not understand our language, Master," Altair said watching her from the corner of his eye.

"So I've heard from your brother, Malik," Al Mualim said as he stroked his gray beard in a thinking manner, "did you have any troubles in your travel?"

Altair inwardly sighed at the small talk, "None. Your.. disguise worked perfectly." He removed the silver band and placed it on the table, no longer needing the useless piece of jewelry.

He nodded, "Good, good. And I must say, for a woman beyond the seas, she does look quite well in the wedding sharara." Al Mualim looked over his guest in a pleased manner, despite being able to tell she was not pleased being once-again inspected like meat.

Altair ignored his Masters comment, "We do not know for _certain _where she is from, I suggest a full interrogation for more knowledge."

"Slow down, child. So hasty," he walked towards Aemilia, circling her, making her fidget uncomfortably.

"She appeared out of thin air," Al Mualim recounted the claims he was told, "does not know or understand our language, her clothing did not look to be of anything we've ever seen – yet – she has the mark of our brotherhood branded on her and owns the blade." Altair chimed in a 'yes' as his Master listed out the claims. Al Mualim thought to himself for a while, looking back and forth between her and his desk. 'Could it possibly work?' Al Muliam thought to himself. He decided to take the chance. Walking to his desk, he pulled out the glimmering Piece of Eden, taking a moment to appreciate the power he was holding in his hands. Aemilia couldn't hold back the gasp in time as she realized what he was holding. Both the men looked at her but only Al Mualim knew that__she __knew what he was holding. 'Strange, indeed,' the headmaster thought, approaching her slowly, holding the Apple up between them. The mysterious item began to glow brighter as he drew closer to Aemilia. Her heart was pounding furiously as she prayed it'll send her back to her time. Back to Lucy and her team. Back home. 'Home! Home! Please send me_ HOME_!' She thought desperately. Eventually, the light grew so bright that all three of them had to turn to look away before it finally stopped after some time.

"Master, what was that?!" Altair exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes to alleviate the sharp pain the bright light caused.

Aemilia gasped as she opened her eyes, she can understand them!? More importantly, she was still in Masyaf!? "Can you.. understand me?" Aemilia asked shyly. She wasn't sure if she was speaking in Arabic or English at this point, she simply just understood what was being said. The Apple was truly a strange artifact, indeed. Both men stared in amazement for what just happened. The Apple had caused something to make the woman speak in their language. Even Al Mualim was at a loss for words, he was not expecting this outcome. He craved to know more about the Apple's powers and this woman's connection, at all costs.


	6. The Finger of Suspicion

**Author Note: 8/02/14 Insomnia, my old friend, invited itself over without even giving the courtesy of calling first. Luckily I have my handy laptop at my disposal.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><em><span>Copyright<span>: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._********  
><span>Summary<span>: ****Birds of a feather - almost always - flock together. In this case, Aemilia B'nargin has no choice but to follow the fallen Eagle in order to return back to her time and continue the fight against Abstergo.**

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

VI: The Finger of Suspicion

All three of the assassins present were taken back in shock by the turn of events that occurred. Was this a wild dream? Were they hallucinating that they understood each party with ease, the heat of their land finally damaging their brains to the core. Or perhaps the product of that mysterious artifact Altair noticed his master was slowly becoming obsessed over? Altair's mind was bursting with questions he couldn't mentally place a finger on one to begin asking. Though Aemilia was absolutely overwhelmed with the barrage of emotions coursing through her; confusion; angst; and the ever mounting frustration – she had to restrain herself from screaming out and tossing the cursed Piece of Eden into the wall, hoping it would shatter into a million bits. Such a thing wasn't possible, nor would she even try it. She was not home despite the aid of the apple and what was worse, it would seem Altair was not the Grand Master of the order as he referred to this man as 'Master'. She probed her memory as she thought of who this elder man could be.

"Young lady, if you understand me, share your name with us," Al Mualim evenly commanded, gesturing her to speak with a motion of his hand.

"A little rude, don't you think, to ask someone's name without first giving yours." Aemilia B'nargin was infamous throughout training and boot camp among her peers and superiors for having a mouth that would run without thinking first. And despite the punishments she would receive, it never ended or even curved after graduation getting her into unideal predicaments.

Altair growled lowly, "_Woman_ – mind your tongue when you speak to the head Master, least you lose it."

Aemilia's nostrils flared angrily. Is this what it would be like understanding the famous Altair she read so much about? She regretted having ever spent time on admiring him in the history lessons. Tossing a scrutinizing glance at this 'head Master', she had surmised that he was Al Mualim. The man who Altair would eventually discover to be a traitor was the one who was very much was alive and in control of the Order. Now she wondered what time in history she was in and how long Altair had to go before he uncovered the deceit. "Aemilia," she continued sensing they were interested in a full introduction, "Aemilia B'nargin, I hail from the land called.. _England_." She had to remind herself to fit with the story she gave the Rafiq, Malik.

"Who are you allied with?" Altair demanded, 'sling'ing out his hidden blade as if expecting a giant sign marking "Templar" to be pointing down at her.

Aemilia took cautious steps back from the deadly assassin threatening her, out of instinct. "I am one of _you._ I'm an assassin!"

"Impossible!" Altair hissed out, taking a step then two to begin closing the distance between them.

"Cease your actions and mouth, Altair," Al Mualim chided making the ill-tempered assassin reluctantly stand down for the time being. "I apologize. Although he is my best pupil he is quick to judge. Let us start the proper way, my name is Al Mualim. I am the Grand Master of the Levantine brotherhood."

Aemilia noted how he had to proudly puff out his chest as he said his title. Was it meant to impress her? Maybe she would have been if she was from this time – not where she knew his true intentions and malicious truth he had hidden from every one else. Although despising the man already, she simply bowed to show feign respect to hide her feelings, "It is an honor to meet brothers across the seas, I'm from the Anglo-Saxon brotherhood." She was truly hoping that the term would at least be heard of in this time and region, so she would get away it without too much suspicion..

"Master, I have _never_ heard of a brotherhood existing in England – that is the Templar's homeland!" Altair spat out. Albeit that It stung to Aemilia that he was so quick to think she was the enemy when he hardly gave the chance to get to know her, she couldn't entirely blame him either. Even in her time, she was cautious of everyone's alliance; even those that are close to her.

Al Mualim held his hand up to Altair signaling him to silence once more, "Altair does have a valid point, even I have not heard of a brotherhood in England but I am open to hearing you to explain your side of the story. Why are you here?"

Aemilia took a steady breathe to calm her fluctuating emotions, she was an efficient liar but a slip up could ruin everything, "It is difficult to explain why I have come here from so far away and have you believe me. Even I don't know the answer fully but I hope to learn it as things unfold." She took a dramatic deep breath, keeping the two men at the edge of their attention, "I was permitted to join the brotherhood for my.. _sensitive_ gift, that aided them." She was taking a risky shot in the dark.

Altair was rather unpleased with the answer and just growled, stalking around the room while his mind buzzed with questions like an angry hornets nest ready to attack. 'Just what _game_ are you trying to play?' he wondered to himself.

"Sensitive gift?" Al Mualim inquired very interested, perhaps this 'gift' was the reason why the Apple of Eden reacted so avidly in her close proximity. Any thing that related to the artifact had his complete focus.

Aemilia nodded as she fidgeted with her sharara hood nervously, hoping to play her cards correctly. "Sometimes I receive visions. Sometimes I can just peer into a person's past or future – I can't control what I see though or when."

"What you're hinting at is witchcraft, and where I'm from witches are _burned__._" Altair's sneered, he doubted her words to be true and even if they were, she should be burned for her heresy.

"I would say you were insinuating you are a soothsayer?" Aemilia reluctantly nodded at Al Mualim's question, "Is there.. any way you can demonstrate so that we may be more inclined to believe your words?"

Aemilia bit her lower lip as her mind rolled around his request. Due to studying much history in her free time, she knew plenty of knowledge but was unsure what to say. She glanced at the flustered assassin who was stalking the room silently, looking like a lion ready to pounce on his prey the moment he was given the word. "If he gives me his hand, maybe I will see something. No promises."

Altair looked between the foreign woman and his Master, waiting with bated breath to hear if Al Mualim would even humor the notion of the traitor's request. He didn't want to touch her!

"Altair, do as she asks." He wanted to open his mouth and argue but the piercing gaze his leader sent him instantly silenced his voice. With a grumble, he shot his hand out to the woman to take his hand and do what ever he needed as he scrutinized closely. Aemilia tentatively reached out for the offered hand, turning it over til his palm faced upwards. At first she tried touching as little as she possibly could but remembered from movies a soothsayer would get very familiar. To stick with the role she began tracing and touching the palm lines more intimately, making the assassin visibly uncomfortable.

"My visions had guided me right, sending me to the hashashin who obtained the Master rank at such a young age – the youngest ever tor receive it." Al Mualim peered closer at the interaction, "I don't know yet my purpose here but I see.. nine men.. men meant to die? I see some of their blood on your hands already.. That is all I can see for now."

Both Altair and Al Mualim were secretly rattled by the woman's words. It was common knowledge that people _within_ the brotherhood knew of Altair's skill and the name he's made for himself but no one aside from the two men in the room knew of the nine individuals Al Mualim ordered for their deaths. Especially a stranger from outside the lands.

'_Please buy the story,' _Aemilia begged in her mind.

"I know you and Altair must have had a long journey. He will escort you to the mess hall for a warm meal and to a room where you will stay as we.. sort this all out," Al Mualim said as he stroked his gray beard thoughtfully.

Aemilia didn't like that look, it looked like he was quietly plotting in that gray-haired skull of his. And judging by Altair's state the 'escort' wouldn't be a peaceful stroll. Still, she politely bowed, "Thank you."

Altair stormed passed Aemilia, practically leaving a trail of flames in his quake. She sighed, knowing this would be a long evening but one she hoped would not end with her a head shorter. She was not a Templar, nor a she was a traitor. If having to play a fake soothsayer to keep her alive and show she's devoted her entire life to the Order - in her era – than so be it. As soon as they were a considerable distance away from Al Mualim's study, Altair turned around swiftly and pushed Aemilia into the wall, knocking the wind out of her and a mix of shock and anger into her.

"I will _not _dance around like the subject like him, how do you know me? Are you a _Templar_?" Altair hissed out, his face a few inches from hers and his blade a mere centimeters from her neck.

Mentally shaking off the shock, Aemilia thrust her knee upwards coming into contact with his southern region, crippling him and took the chance to push him backwards til he went toppling on to the ground, holding himself in visible pain. "I am no Templar scum!" Aemilia boomed as she clenched her fists angrily.

Woman or not, Altair was livid she had the audacity to do what she did. He lunged at her, planning to shove her into the wall again and assert his male dominance but was shocked to see how fast and nimble she was despite her injury and gender, easily side stepping him and twisting his arm behind his back painfully. He showed no signs of pain, but internally, that was a different story between the pain in his crotch and now his arm and shoulder.

"I do not wish to fight, Altair, please let me speak and you try to understand me," she pleaded rather forcefully.

Although it was against her better judgment, Aemilia let go of his arm and stepped back enough to leave plenty of space between. Enough to react with anything he may do again. Altair rubbed his wrist, giving her his best death glare before saying, "You've quite an arm.. for a woman."

"Well, where I'm from both men and women have equality in training as long as they're able to handle it," Aemilia quickly retorted.

After a few minutes of a heated stare-down, Altair spoke, "You're not a Templar?"

Aemilia's jaw visible clenched, "No. I've devoted my entire life to the Order. Helped my brothers and sisters overcome Abst-, obstacles and plots the Templars do with the aid of my gift or blade."

"And how could I believe you?" Altair spat, "you speak of women in the Order, having equal training as the men, you wielding the mark of the Creed, the hidden blade and some strange _gift_. You're practically from another world for me to even believe that to be true."

'_Pretty much,'_ Aemilia thought sullenly.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true and I hope I can prove to you what I say is earnest. I don't know my purpose here but I know I cannot go back without first fulfilling my mission even though I don't belong _here_," Aemilia spoke exasperatedly. She had to be careful not to let too much slip up in her upheaval mood.

Altair eyed her suspiciously, "You claimed visions lead you here to find me – how did you know Malik?"

She sighed, knowing already she had made a mistake, "I presume you have a close affiliation with the Rafiq, close enough that in my visions I saw a one-armed man that would also lead me to you, if I lost my way.."

Affiliation was a very big understatement, in Altair's opinion. He knew Malik Al-Sayf hated his existence with every inch of the Rafiq's angry soul. He blamed the death of his father on Altair which caused the falling out between the two back when they were the best of friends. Then Altair became the reason of his youger brother's death, Kadar; as if the jealousy of Altair's skills wasn't enough to cause animosity. Perhaps it was through all this hate and rage that created the connection to Altair for the woman to see in her visions. Altair mentally shook his head, he could not seriously believe her crazy words.. "Than what do you think your mission is for it to bring you here, even though you are not here from your own free will," Altair asked. His mind still buzzed with dozens of questions but he asked what he could for the moment.

Aemilia chuckled, almost in a sad way, "I wish I knew that answer as well, Altair."

The way his name rolled off her tongue sent a small feeling squirming around his loins, damn his primitive male reactions. "I don't trust you," Altair grounded out evenly, walking on towards the mess hall, "then again, I don't trust anyone," he said over his shoulder before continuing on.

Oddly, his last statement gave her a small amount of comfort. She had hope; hope she could lift the veil of suspicion off her and find a way to return home. Catching up to him – yet still leaving a considerable amount of space between them – the sound of a 'warm meal' appealed to Aemilia. Rations made due but a real, hot meal on a plate was King to her. And she was sure Altair would agree with her on at least this topic. Reaching the loud, busy mess hall, Altair walked in without even so much as a word or advice to her.

"Jerk," she mumbled to herself. She suddenly felt she was in high school all over again. The tables were all lined up with men sitting in them, eating and chatting amongst their comrades until they saw the 'Master' assassin return. The room suddenly stilled, so quiet to the point a pin drop could be heard. Every one had already heard the rumor of an exotic beauty the Rafiq of Jerusalem had hidden and how that very woman was Altair's 'wife' but seeing her in the flesh for themselves, they were all speechless. Aemilia coughed uncomfortably feeling the whole room watching her, agoraphobia all over again. As she made her way to the line to grab her meal, she could hear the whispers of the men talking about her and Altair. Asking each other if they knew who this 'stranger' was. Aemilia asked herself if she was really hungry or if she could just crawl under a rock forever. She didn't like this much attention on her but it seemed it did not even phase the almighty, Altair.

"You'll get use to it," Aemilia was almost surprised to hear Altair mutter those small words of encouragement to her as they stood in line getting their food. "Considering only if you're allowed to live," she narrowed her eyes at his next words. Good cop, bad cop, much?

Distracted by the food placed on her plate, she was delighted to see foods she recognized. Chicken, bread and an assortment of vegetables. Looking around, finding that some were still staring at her and whispering, Aemilia was grateful to see an empty corner for her to sit where no one was considering Altair had abruptly left without even inviting her to sit with him.

"Is she really married to him?" she heard whispered but not quietly enough. Her face turned beet red at the implication of everyone thinking she was married.. Sitting down and keeping her eyes on her plate, she was surprised at how good the spices on the food tasted. She was glad she wouldn't have to force herself to eat to survive.

"May I sit here?" a deep voice asked Aemilia, making her slightly jump in surprise; she was so focused on her meal and blocking out the numerous eyes on the back of her head. She glanced up at the man and found he was rather cute but she knew he wanted to sit here to strike up a conversation of finding out who she was. Scooting over to put space in between them as he sat down with his food, she gave him a small smile before turning back to her food. "My name is Halim," Aemilia looked over to him and gave 'Halim' a courteous smile before going back to her food, once again. He quietly 'hmm' to himself but persisted, "Now this is where you give me your name and thus we completed the task of introduction."

Aemilia sighed knowing he wouldn't give up, "Aemilia."

Halim perked up finally getting her to respond, "That is a very beautiful name to match your looks." Aemilia looked away to avoid him seeing her blush uncomfortably. "It's unfortunate you're married to Altair but that makes him a very lucky man."

Aemilia wanted to lie about it and go along with the idea to keep the wolves at bay but she was sure sooner or later the truth would spread. "I'm not married," she replied monotonously as she pushed the vegetables on her plate around. She continued seeing his perplexed expression from the corner of her eye, "Al Mualim created this disguise to get me through the cities safely."

Halim nodded in understanding, "He is a wise man." Aemilia restrained herself from rolling her eyes and thought, 'if only they knew.'

"Halim, what are you _doing_?" the sound of Altair's voice cut through the air.

"Safety and peace, Altair," Halim responded respectfully, "I was just talking to Aemilia here." 'No kidding, Captain Obvious,' the corner of Aemilia's mouth tugged up to a smirk but Altair was not pleased.

"Don't," Altair spat distastefully before turning his attention to Aemilia, "Come, woman." Aemilia rolled her eyes at the way he spoke to her, he didn

t even ask if she was finished eating; she was but the point was he expected her to be on his schedule. Purposely ignoring him to continue eating slowly, Altair growled impatiently while Halim looked between the two nervously. Halim thought this woman had more gall than most men he knew.

"I said let's go. You will do as your told or I will _drag _you," he threatened next, gaining the stares from every one in the mess hall. Watching in interest.

She sighed, not wanting to make more of scene than she was sure her appearance was already causing, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Halim," Aemilia stated brightly, giving him her best genuine smile and holding out her hand for them to shake. Knowing it would further upset her grumpy escort.

Halim cautiously took her hand, turning it over to give her knuckles a chaste kiss before she withdrew it. Altair sent him daggers with his eyes as a reprimand yet turned and briskly made his way out the hall with Aemilia following. She smiled absentmindedly, it was nice to annoy the surly assassin if he was going to treat her this way. Once they were alone walking through the hallways, Altair turned around glaring at her, "Do not talk to my brothers to spread your poison."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "He talked to me first and I told you already I'm no traitor, why don't you believe me?"

"It's still has not been decided by Al Mualim so until then, don't." he spat before continuing on escorting her. As they walked, Aemilia sent heated glares at the back of his hood she hoped he knew she was doing. Finally reaching a door in the sleeping quarters, Altair opened it for her letting her walk in, "This is yours. Someone will fetch you for breakfast in the morning. You don't get up, you don't eat. You will be summoned when it's ordered."

With that he shut the door with a resounding 'clack' after. Did he just lock her in? Aemilia pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. "Those bastards.." she mumbled giving the door a good kick. Keeping her trapped in here til _they _decided if she was innocent or not. She can only wait and see now. The small room only had a window and single cot, which the window was too high up to jump to the ground from without death; much to her dismay. The moon was only beginning to rise to the sky but a good time as any to go to sleep early and get some rest, away from the elements and danger (somewhat).

* * *

><p>Hours before Aemilia would even consider 'morning' to start, she woke to loud knocks at the door. She hastily stood up, trying to quickly shake the sleep off, "Come in."<p>

The door 'clacked' and was open to reveal an assassin she hasn't seen before, "I've been told to give you these clothing, water to wash up and to escort you to the morning meal."

Aemilia nodded, "Thank you, how long do I have?"

"Ten minutes," and the door was shut again and locked.

Aemilia could almost cry as she looked at the wooden pale of water, rag and small bar of soap. She missed hot showers badly; modern, comfortable clothing; being on her own schedule. The list went on yet she made due, washing up quickly and dressing in what she supposed was a young man's, probably teenager, set of clothes to fit her and allow maneuverability. Long, black linen pants and a white tunic. Changing out of her jeans, she hoped they would not go missing as it was one of the few items she had left from her era. Undressing from the fancy, ceremonial clothes she also checked and cleaned around the scabbing wound and was certain she had yet another scar to add to her collection. The assassin returned at the door with three heavy knocks. She quickly slipped on the white tunic and called out that she was ready.

The escort was quiet, only their boots echoed through the halls. "What happens after breakfast?" she asked out of curiosity and to break the awkward silence.

"Al Mualim wants to see you." Aemilia nodded to herself at his information and concluded he wasn't much of a talker, at least not like the one from dinner. What was his name? Halim, was it? She hoped he'd be there. Social interaction was beginning to be appealing.

Like last night, the tables were filled with people eating but not as chatty since most were still tired. Aemilia liked this much more; just like the very few times she attended high school. It was early and no one paid any attention to her. Grabbing her food and sitting in the corner as she did last night, she ate the food in solitude up until someone just sat down next to her with their plate.

"Good morning, Aemilia!"

Although startled once again, she immediately perked up recognizing him, "Halim!"

"Ah, more chatty today. Were you that bored?" he jested as he began stuffing his attractive face with the scrambled eggs, large bites of pita bread and hummus.

"Actually, yes. It's dreadfully boring being locked up in a room all by oneself," Aemilia admitted while she ate her food, minus the hummus; she was never a fan of it.

Halim looked at her warily, "Why are you.. locked up?" He continued chewing as he listened intently.

She gave him a deadpanned expression, "Isn't it obvious?"

He swallowed and took a sip from his tin cup, "Cause of your name and looks, What of it? Doesn't make you a traitor," Aemilia was surprised at his answer but listened as he continued, "I have seen strange things in my time of being brought up in the Order. One thing they teach us above all is 'Nothing is true, -"

"Everything is permitted," Aemilia finished, surprising him next and sharing a moment of silence to let in realization.

"Are you.. one of us?" Halim asked slowly.

She gave him a small smile, "I'd like for you, and your leader, to believe but as you can see it's a little difficult."

Halim nodded, "Right, cause you're a woman and all." Aemilia glared at him causing him to cough awkwardly and continued eating. After a while, Halim got up from his seat next to his newest friend, excusing himself to be off on his business. "If it's of any worth to you, I believe you," Halim said placing his hand on her shoulder encouragingly. Aemilia blushed and smiled at him, giving a small 'thanks' in return before he left.

* * *

><p>As Halim left the mess hall, he felt someone grab and forcefully throw him into the wall roughly. He tried to fight back but realized he was very much being overpowered. "I told you not to talk to her," he realized the voice growling behind him.<p>

"Altair, what is the meaning of this!" he demanded as he felt that he was being released, whipping around to face the 'Master' assassin.

"We don't know if she could be an enemy spy," Altair bit out.

Halim shot back, "You also don't know if she could actually be an ally!"

"Look, she's already spreading her poison to your mind. Weak," Altair spat. Halim clenched and unclenched his fists in anger but he knew he was no match for the man so he had to back off, reluctantly.

"When she's proven innocent, I sincerely hope you realize how much a fool you continue to be. How deserving of 'Novice' you really are," Halim quipped, storming off quickly to attend his duties and avoid Altair's wrath for his remark.

* * *

><p>Finding the same asssassin who escorted her to breakfast, Aemilia was lead through a series of hallways back to Al Mualim's study before the assassin bowed and excused himself. The 'Grand' Master was busy reading a scroll to himself at his desk, not acknowledging her presence. Aemilia sighed quietly, she hated when superior roles did this. As if they're so high and mighty. "How long have you known of the Apple?" Al Mualim asked, surprising her with how he wasn't dancing around any subjects. Perhaps it was because Altair was not present.<p>

"I.. I have no idea what you speak of, sir," Aemilia mentally kicked herself, she didn't make it sound believable enough.

Al Mualim simply smiled, "I'm no fool, child. I know the way you looked it yesterday. So please, speak plainly."

Aemilia sighed, "For quite a while.. Where I'm from, my main job was to use my gifts and skills to obtain the pieces for the Order to protect it... but that's not what I'm _here_ for!" she quickly added.

Al Mualim stroked his beard, thinking to himself, "Then tell me, what are you here for? You spoke of knowing Altair's mission of The Nine."

"That, honestly, I'm not completely sure of yet. The last vision I remember having before I woke in the city I previous came from, I was holding a piece of Eden trying to escape Templars and then a bright light – like yesterday – then poof! I'm in the city," she hoped he'd believe her.

"And where," Al Mualim began as he walked around the desk, "is this piece of Eden you had in the vision is?"

"I don't know, it wasn't clear to me where I was. I only hope it is not a premonition that the Templars will have another piece of Eden to add to their collection.. it would mean I failed my mission," Aemilia looked down in genuine shame. In her time, they couldn't afford Abstergo gaining more artifacts when they were already losing the war.

"Is there some way I can get in contact with your superiors? Help you to return back where you came in due time when your mission is _complete_ here," Al Mualim asked.

She almost let her laugh escape past her lips. Al Mualim help her? That was just golden. The man is greedy for power and control, using Altair to kill off the other men who knew the secret of the Apple's whereabouts. She wouldn't be surprised if he ordered a hit on her as soon as she walked out the room, considering he controls an entire castle full of assassins.

"Sir, I'm a long way from home. It would be a _very_ long time before we got a response if we tried to get in contact with them," Aemilia spoke frankly, knowing he wouldn't know what she truly meant. Finally, a plan came to Aemilia's mind. "If I may?" she began, waiting for him to signal for her to continue, "with your permission, may I stay here and be of use until my goal becomes clear. Then when it is a fair season to sail, I may return home?" Aemilia was hoping that in that time, Altair will complete all his contracts, learn of Al Mualim's deceit, kill him and take control of the Order. With Altair in control, she would be able to obtain the Piece of Eden for herself so she could return to her time and end this crazy journey once and for all. She felt much better finally having a game plan.

Al Mualim thought for while to himself, stroking his gray beard, mulling over her words, "I shall comply to this request, under one condition." Aemilia nodded, she figured his condition wouldn't be too bad.

"I want to send a few of my trusted men with you, back to your country, for them to do reconnaissance. I am always eager to learn and be connected with others like us. Knowledge is power," Al Mualim said rather cryptically, "you would agree with me on this, would you not?"

Aemilia looked away, "I suppose.. It's not power I want though."

"Than what do _you _want? Why is it you joined the Order?"

Aemilia's past flashed before her eyes. The horrifying sounds of her family being murdered while she hid in a secret compartment underneath the house with her little brother. The images of them being pulled apart by Templars days later, when they were on the run. The assassins were only able to rescue Aemilia, it was too late for her brother. It was from then at that young age, Aemilia began to train to be an assassin to avenge her family.. and one day save her brother.. _'Adalson,' _Aemilia thought of her brother sadly. They've brainwashed him, the last of her family, to fight with the very same people that killed almost their entire family. Aemilia shook her mind out of her sad reverie and looked up to answer Al Mualim who was staring at her intently, "Peace," Punishment to those who slaughtered her family so she could finally be at peace, "No terror and injustice to the innocent," wiping out all the Abstergo bastards to save thousands, if not millions of lives they threaten, "and to achieve such a goal, one must accept that 'Nothing is true, Everything is permitted'."

There was a pause of silence, Al Mualim thought over her words, "That is very much a noble goal but also one that will be hard to achieve." Aemilia nodded in agreement with him.. "I believe, with more like-minded individuals that possess the gift of death like we have here, such a large goal could be achieved. And with someone special like you, we could see it sooner than we expect." One more thing Aemilia could agree with him but that was all. "Aemilia B'nargin, I decree you are of no threat to the people of this land," Aemilia exhaled a sigh of relief, "but, I still wish to see soon what you are capable of so I can make use of you until your mission is complete and the seas are stable enough to send you back home." Aemilia gratefully bowed, she was happy to not be killed. "Safety and peace, Altair," Al Mualim greeted the assassin who had witnessed the last bit of the conversation spoken. Aemilia spun around to see the 'Master' assassin looking at her with a sharp gaze and silently wondered how much he heard.

"You called for me, Master?" Altair asked, walking past Aemilia without another look. She brazenly rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Yes, I have another mission for you. Another life for you to take. It will be another step closer to your redemption.. However, first, I want you to take Aemilia to the training grounds and see what she is capable of. Combat, stealth, all the skills you have attained here." Aemilia was sure her stomach dropped all the way downstairs to the first floor. Again, Altair was displeased with his Masters orders but was curious enough to see her abilities in combat he didn't openly complain.

"As you wish," Altair said giving a small bow. If Aemilia was worried before, it only increased when Altair turned around to give her a small devious smirk. Although it did look rather.. sexy.. She was still deeply concerned for what trials he was going to put her through.


	7. I Could Make You Care

Author Notes: Sleep has not been kind to me lately. So here's another installment! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>VII: I Could Make You Care<p>

By now, a considerable amount of people have gathered around the training ring in curiosity and hearing that the mighty assassin turned 'Novice', Altair, would be fighting the stranger beyond the seas – a woman at that – they were dying to see how it turned out. If she was truly an assassin as word was spreading like a wildfire, how would she fair? More importantly, could she best Altair?

Bets began taking place as Aemilia was given her sword and she swung it around expertly in her corner, testing it's weight. It was heavier than what she was use to but she could make it work. Although in her time, they stuck to all sorts of guns to fight they were taught a suitable amount of swordsmanship to show modern assassins their roots. Aemilia would see those lessons be put to use.

The crowd was buzzing with cheers and anticipation, it only added to the hype of the test Altair will put the woman through. Whom his leader decided she was innocent. An ally.

"_When she's proven innocent, I sincerely hope you realize how much a fool you continue to be. How deserving of 'Novice' you really are,' _Halim's words echoed in Altair's mind only irritating him more since it seemed to be true. At least this 'test' will allow him a window to release his frustration.

"Are you ready?" Altair asked loudly to be heard of the crowd.

With a brisk nod from Aemilia, the two assumed fighting positions, striding slowly around in circles waiting for the other to strike first. Altair moved forward to strike, Aemilia dodged right and made a quick attempt to slash at his right (or at least pretend to since it was practice) but he was fast enough to dodge. It went back and forth like this for a while, the roar of the crowd as one was beginning to have the advantage over the other and then the tables switching. It was a great show for the crowd but one that would soon end. Aemilia's breathing was becoming rather ragged trying to keep up with the assassin while using the heavy sword and her strikes were becoming more sloppy because of it.

Once she was close enough, Altair 'whacked' her mouth with the pommel of his sword, instantly busting her lower, sensitive lip and making her stumble backwards.

Aemilia cupped her mouth with her free hand and held it up to see it covered with blood.

"That son of a bitch," she cursed to herself, throwing her sword angrily to the ground. The crowd jeered and cheered at the 'victor'.

Altair smirked feeling smug but he was secretly pleased to find someone at his pace to practice fighting. She made a good fight, 'for a woman,' he thought.

Thinking the fight was over, Altair turned his back to hand the practice sword to someone else. He was surprised to feel himself forcefully turned around, and even more so when a fist connected with his jaw sending him stumbling backwards til he hit the ground. The crowd exploded in yells, cheering them to fight on.

Aemilia quickly mounted Altair, throwing as many fists at his face as she could before he threw her off. Both quickly got up, holding up their fists to fight next. Aemilia swung first, aiming straight to his face to add more damage like he did to hers with the pommel. Little to say, she was pissed so she threw the first punch and many more after that mostly in anger. Altair kept up with dodging some, taking the hits of few that left her open for him to jab at her ribs or stomach.

The two were bloodied and exhausted by the time Al Mualim finally stepped in and stopped them. It took a few minutes to finally get the crowd to calm down and disperse back to their duties, still talking excitedly among themselves on what they just watched.

"You have fought well, Aemilia. I am pleased," Al Mualim complimented, giving the woman a small round of applause.

She was in between catching her breathe and spitting out blood so she simply nodded a 'thanks'. She was surprised to see Altair holding his hand out for her to shake, she was hesitant at first but took it.

She gave him a genuine – bloody – smile, "You fought.. adequately."

Altair smirked, even chuckled, "And you fight decent, for a girl."

'Decent' was an understatement to Altair but he wouldn't admit it out loud. This woman fought better than most the men here. With proper training under him, she could very well be his rival. It was funny how one moment he was despising her presence and now, he didn't mind it too much.

"I think it was time _this_ was given back to you, child," Al Mualim announced pulling their attention back to him. A guard standing next to him handed Aemilia her leather vambrace that contained the hidden blade.

Her eyes light up as happiness flooded over her to have it once again. Her mentor growing up, who was like her father, crafted it himself. The steel with a beautifully etched creed symbol on it proudly displayed. She slipped it on like a glove, squeezing her hand to watch the blade 'sling' out. Oh, how she's missed it.

Altair knew from that moment she truly was an assassin. How she looked at her weapon with such a gaze that only true followers that had a deep appreciation for it. There was no question in his mind anymore of her allegiance. Only of learning where she had came from and her purpose there.

"You both have earned the rest of the day to relax and recuperate. Tomorrow, I have an assignment for the _both_ of you," Al Mualim said before turning and walking off back into the castle with his guard in tow.

They both looked at each other strangely at what Al Mualim was planning..

"Aemilia!" a familiar voice was heard.

"Halim," Aemilia smiled while Altair rolled his eyes.

"You did great in there, and I told you, you'd be found innocent," Halim's charming smile made Aemilia blush and attempt to wipe some of the blood off her face in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm very glad," Aemilia took notice of Altair's sour expression, "but, uh, Altair did amazing, much better than me. He's a great fighter."

Halim shrugged, "He hears it all the time.. but for a _woman _to keep up with him, now that's amazing!"

"Alright, enough, Halim," Altair cut in, "you can try getting into her pants more, later."

Aemilia snickered at Halim's blush, "I'll see you at dinner."

Halim nodded and headed off. Leaving Aemilia to watch after him and Altair to glare at her before she finally noticed.

"What?" she asked in a confused manner.

Altair just rolled his eyes and stalked off, moderately jealous of Halim now but he tried ignoring the feeling. Aemilia kept in tow as he lead her towards some unknown area.

"Where are we going?" Aemilia asked after a while of following him outside of the castle to a secluded section of the mountain.

"There's a secret spring here from the river that no one knows about. I come out here to bathe or get away for a while."

The fact he was showing Aemilia this secret, his sanctuary, must have been his way of saying, 'you've earned it'. She felt deeply honored.

"There's a boulder, right over there that we can use to separately relax.. try not to peek," Did Altair, the grumpy assassin make a joke? She couldn't see it in time as he went on his side of the boulder but Altair was indeed smirking at his comment.

Disrobing on their respective sides and stepping into the water, Altair asked from his side, "How long have you been in the Order?"

Aemilia sat with her back against the boulder, relaxing, and.. having a conversation with the future Grand Master. Another story she'd have to share with Lucy's team when she got home.

"I was nine when I was taken in, I think.. It's been thirteen years," Aemilia said with a sad tone.

"Than I suppose you were like me, you didn't join with much of a choice."

They sat in silence, other than the soft sounds of rushing water.

"Are we friends now?" Aemilia asked breaking the silence. The question made Altair pause and think for a moment. Friend. He hasn't been told that word in a very long time. Not since he rose through the ranks, making his 'brothers' skills look like child's work. Then letting his ego get the best of him and ruining every sort of friendship left he had. Not having a friend for so long left Altair in solitude. He didn't mind it after a while. But a friend would have been nice.

"Why do you ask?" Altair answered her question with another question.

Aemilia has read all his journals, the ones that don't exist yet. Describing his loneliness from the solitude. The regret of how he treated people. The terrible mistakes he made and the lives lost because of it. She knew of his pain already and even though she shouldn't, in fear of altering the future, she wanted to help him.

'I know you need a friend,' is what she really wanted to say but couldn't. She had to speak carefully in these times.

"Because I would like a friend," she thought maybe this approach was better suited.

"What about _Halim_? You seem to get along with him just fine," Altair knew he was sounding jealous but it was the truth. If she wanted a friend, there was one right there already. Why would she want his friendship? He's treated her horribly up til the very point they shook hands.

"Altair," the way she said his name again.. he placed his hand on his chest, right over his heart feeling it quicken in pace, "I want _your_ friendship."

He leaned his head back on to the boulder, letting her words sink in while he watched the sunset. It could be so easy. All he'd have to do is walk around this six foot boulder and take her right there. She was already naked so half the work was already done. He mentally slapped himself, telling himself to get it together.

"I'll.. I'll be your friend.. Aemilia.." Altair found his heart hammering now. Damn this woman. She must have also been a witch to have put some sort of spell on him.. He was being to care.

Aemilia smiled in accomplishment. Sure, it only took drawing blood in tough combat with him but she's finally making Altair open up now. Aemilia genuinely hoped she could make him just a little happy to get him through the tough times he'll soon have.

"But don't expect me to act like Halim, all over you with no shame," Altair quipped making Aemilia giggle.

"That's fine, I don't need two Halims on my heel," she smirked, splashing some water on her face, feeling the slight sting of her busted lip.

"And the next time you hit my face like that, you won't live to tell the tale," Aemilia warned in a joking manner, somewhat.

Altair chuckled to himself. He could get use to being this woman's 'friend'.

* * *

><p>Cleaned, refreshed, and a short stop to the medical ward for some healing salve for their wounds – Altair and Aemilia made their way into the mess hall where the room was buzzing with chatter. And as everyone took notice of their entrance, everyone cheered at the pair.<p>

Aemilia blushed at the attention but it was better this time. They weren't giving her cautious, wary stares.

"They all know you're one of us," Altair whispered to her.

Aemilia silently mouthed an 'Oh' and obtained her food with him in line. As Aemilia went to her usual secluded spot, she was surprised to see Halim and a few others at her area.

Before Altair could break away from her to sit in his seclusion, she grabbed his arm, "Please, come sit with me."

Altair looked over at the table noticing Halim and his friends. His judgment told him no but when he looked down at her pleading fawn eyes that were green like the forest where the creature lived, he sighed knowing the decision was already made for him.

"Aemilia, I brought my friends with me, if you don't mind," Halim said as they reached the table.

"Not at all," Aemilia smiled sitting down, leaving room on her right for Altair to sit. Putting her between Halim and Altair.

"I see you've brought yours?" Halim poked, acknowledging Altair's presence.

Aemilia remembered Altair's words of him not acting so open like Halim, so she wanted to respect it. "Altair and I have come to an agreement, even if it was with fists. That is all."

Altair had to hold back his smile at her. She earned a little more points for that.

"We were actually just speaking of that. We couldn't fully decide if you bested Altair or not. I say you did," Aemilia narrowed her eyes at how Halim was acting now in front of his friends. He was trying to put down Altair, for what ever reason. And Altair was just sitting there taking it, perhaps out of respect for her. Well, she wouldn't stand for it.

"Keep poking at a subject you don't fully know and I can guarantee I'll have you on your back and not in the way you hope," Aemilia warned sending his friends into a series of "Oo's" as they instigated.

Halim glared at her, "You're defending _him_?"

"I don't need to defend him, he could do that all on his own," Aemilia shrugged as she ate her food smugly, "I'm sure he can best you _any_ day. Am I right?" She looked around the table seeing none of them make eye contact.

"What I was saying, Halim, was that the fight was a draw. Anyone with half a brain would know that but if I have to teach you the difference between a victor and a sore loser, I could," Aemilia smirked seeing Halim stand up and storm off with his friends trailing behind.

"And now, you have an enemy," Altair was amused that Halim was put in his place by the very object he was trying so hard to win favor.

"Good," Aemilia replied frankly, "That means I stood up for something."

Aemilia didn't catch it as she absorbed herself in eating her meal, Altair had smiled genuinely before returning back to his meal. It was like this for the rest of dinner til they were finished.

A guard approached Aemilia, preparing to escort her to her room but Altair held his hand up, "I'll do it, go and eat, brother."

It would have been a lie if Aemilia said she wasn't surprised. The guard nodded a thanks and left. While they walked it was a comfortable silence between the two, they each wondered what Al Mualim could possibly be scheming by sending them both on a mission.

They stopped outside Aemilia's room, Altair spoke first, "After breakfast we'll report to Al Mualim."

Aemilia nodded in agreement, unsure of what to do or say. She felt like a teenager being walked home by a boy. How embarrassing she didn't know what to do when she was a grown adult.

"If you need anything, feel free to just knock on my door," Aemilia mentally face-palmed at how it must have sounded. No late night booty calls.

Altair was lucky his hood masked a majority of his face as he felt it warm at what she was hinting at.. she couldn't possibly mean..? He decided it was best to just forget it if he wanted to sleep through the night in peace.

Saying a small 'night' to each other, Aemilia went into her and shut the door, giving her that face-palm she deserve and hoped he wouldn't be knocking on her door at the dead of night for _that... _Though.. it would make for a hilarious – yet traumatizing – story to share with Desmond.


	8. Hidden Intentions

Author Notes: I blame Pandora for keeping me awake with good music I haven't heard in a long time. But for you guys, you should thank Pandora for keeping me awake because I woke this for you all! Xoxo

* * *

><p>VIII: Hidden Intentions<p>

Aemilia woke in a sweat hearing knocking at the door, thankfully waking her from the nightmare she was having in the night. She took a moment to bring her mind out of the images of blood and mangled bodies of her family she had experienced seeing at such a delicate, young age.

"Just a minute," she called out trying to wipe the sweat that pooled all over her face and fix her hair as much as possible to look more presentable. Pulling open the door, she was glad to see a guard and not Altair to see her in her current state.

"From Al Mualim," he said simply, handing her a set of white robes that looked strikingly similar to the garbs the assassins wore. Aemilia was at a loss for words as she gently took the clothes from him, as if it'd damage the material somehow. He was giving her own set? He truly saw her as one of them? Or was this some way to butter her up so he could get close to another Piece of Eden. Either way, Aemilia wouldn't pass up an opportunity to wear these clothes. Taking the pale of water to wash up, she shut the door and eagerly disrobed to get ready for the day. It felt like Christmas to her. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Altair's face when he saw her. As she thought about it, Aemilia _hadn't _seen Altair's face fully although she knew what he looked like; somewhat. She doubted Desmond would be a full spitting image.

Everything fit her quite eerily, perfect. She was sure this was designed for a small man with a few changes in numbers to fit her bust more comfortably and the pants not to be so saggy in the lower area. There was nothing there that needed 'breathing room' for her. The boots were knee high, similar to her old ones from before, comfortable for travel and support. The finishing touch was her vambrace on her right arm. It matched her attire perfectly. All that was left was a sword on her hip and she was a mini Altair.

She giggled at the thought. Feeling ready to go, Aemilia pushed up her hood over her head, letting it drape over her face like Altair always had it. Opening the door and shutting it behind her, Aemilia had her back turned from the direction Altair had been approaching.

He narrowed his eyes at the small man coming out of Aemilia's room at this hour of the morning, he could feel his jaw clench at the nerve of the man. Catching up to him, he grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly spun him around only to be slapped – metaphorically – in the face to see it wasn't a man.

"A-Aemilia?" Altair asked stepping back to look her over. She was wearing the entire outfit of his brotherhood. And made it look _good_.

"Like it?" she beamed up at him from underneath her hood, spinning around to show off it's entirety.

Altair stuttered over his next words, "Uh, um.. well, yes. You.. uh, it looks fitting on you." He wanted to throw himself off the tallest tower in Masyaf that very moment.

Aemilia's smile only increased at his reaction. She wanted everyone in the castle to see her now and hoped it would prove that women could be a man's equal. In strength, ability, everything. Just look at her.

Altair's gaze was a full-on stare at this point so Aemilia jabbed at his stomach with her finger to bring him back down to Earth then turned to run off ahead of him. She pretty much had the route to the mess hall memorized by now. Altair easily caught up with her by the time she reached the large doors. She was eager to see their expressions so she put her hood down so they'd see it was her in the outfit. Sure enough, when they looked at the auburn head walk in, their jaws nearly hit the table and the once-quiet room erupted into hushed chatters.

Altair smirked, he knew she was enjoying this. He'd let her enjoy it for the time being letting her walk ahead of him proudly. Once they were outside Masyaf, there could be none of that. He was curious to see if she had the stealth skills to blend - become invisible to enemy eyes.

They ate their breakfast, talking here and there of nonsensically things such as if the weather will be fair for travel to what ever Al Mualim pointed to. It was then Altair remembered something during his first travel with Aemilia.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" he asked almost a little too harshly, slightly regretting how it sounded.

Aemilia blushed, "Um.. No, not exactly." She couldn't tell him where she was from, horses weren't the mode of transportation. And the farm she grew up on before joining the brotherhood, she was too young to ride horses.

Altair sighed, dragging his hand over his face in. He wasn't sure if he should even ask how it was possible she didn't know how to ride a horse by now. He knew England _must _have had horses over there.

"It'll be fine, I'll show you the basics when the time comes," Altair huffed out.

Ready to start the mission, the pair made their way to Al Mualim's study where he was already expecting them.

"Safety and peace," Al Mualim greeted, smiling as he looked over Aemilia's attire. "I hope you find it suits you quite well."

Aemilia bowed, mildly meaning the respect, "It does. Thank you.. Master." She felt nauseous saying it but she figured it would be a good time to say it to keep up the facade.

The Grand Master was pleased with his newcomer finally acknowledging his supremacy. He knew it would be good way to fluff the woman's feathers. Slowly but surely, Al Mualim was getting closer to his goal.

"I have a mission for the two of you to do. It was originally only yours, Altair. But I wish to see Aemilia's skill in the field and how she measures up compared to you," the two nodded in agreement with Al Mualim's words but Altair was silently not pleased to be dragging Aemilia into his mess. He should be fighting his own battles but he didn't want to give his Master any problems when he was so close to redemption.

"Majd Addin, a Saracen in Jerusalem. Using fear, intimidation and unjust murders to control the innocents of the city, he must be stopped," Al Mualim decreed to his two messengers of death.

The name sounded familiar to Aemilia, as she's read about him in Altair's journal. She believed he was the sixth of the nine to be killed. Only three more after this one and she may finally be on her way home.

"We will leave for Jerusalem at once, Master," Altair replied bowing, Aemilia copying just because she didn't want to make things suspicious.

"That is the city from where you came, child," Al Mualim noted, "I'm sure the Dai you may remember, will be happy to see you finally found your tongue."

Could he mean Malik Al-Sayf? Aemilia remembered seeing the Rafiq with one arm. Hard to forget. At least she could speak now, she could properly apologize for her behavior in the beginning. Although, she could tell as they left the castle that Altair was not very thrilled with the mission.

"Not happy that I'm coming?" Aemilia asked as they were giving their provisions for the trip before heading out.

Altair huffed, "It's not that, really," Aemilia pouted at the word 'really', "I just dislike having to deal with the Dai there."

"You mean Malik?" the words came out too fast before Aemilia could stop them.

Altair looked at her cautiously, "How do you know him?"

Aemilia's mind flew in different directions trying to think of an excuse, "Back in Jerusalem, I heard you say that to get his attention, so I figured it was his name."

Altair narrowed his eyes, "Okay.. I'll take that.. Now explain to me how you knew _my _name when we first met in the alley. When you so foolishly ripped an arrow from your shoulder."

"That's easy to explain," Aemilia said pretending to be confident, "you're famous, even where I'm from!" She hoped this approach would be effective. Pet his ego and hopefully he'll forget the mess.

"I'm famous?" Altair asked in a deadpanned expression.

Aemilia nodded trying to keep her eyes on the streets ahead to keep cool, "You see how it is here, everyone knows of your skill and prowess. It's only natural for the word to spread, even across the seas to other assassins."

Altair 'hmm' in response, dropping the subject but still keeping a mental note on it. Something was fishy about this woman with her knowledge of things. He could even think she was some sort of a soothsayer. Or a witch. A witch seemed plausible as she seemed to cast spells on him.

Reaching the stables outside the gates of Masyaf, Altair picked out two good steeds for the trek.

"This is Jul," Altair said holding the reins of a white steed up, "and this is Farah," next he held the reins of a red mare horse.

"I will be riding Farah," Altair announced, strapping his bags on to the saddle.

"Why?" Aemilia asked in curiosity.

"Jul is a bit more difficult to manage but he wants to mate with Farah so he will follow where ever she goes. So if I ride Farah, you should be able to follow on Jul much better," Aemilia 'awed' at the cuteness of the noble creatures yet found it ironic how similar horses acted like people.

Strapping her bag safely on to Jul, she looked over the steed trying to get a good idea on how to mount the horse to begin with.

"You see the stirrups there?" Altair pointed where her feet will go, "place your foot in there, grab hold of this horn at the top to pull yourself up and swing your other leg over."

It sounded simple enough. Aemilia grabbed the 'horn' with one hand and did as Altair instructed, trying to lift her leg to throw it over the horse's back but he moved around too much making it harder til she eventually fell off landing on the dusty ground with a 'thud'.

Altair exploded into laughter that Aemilia never heard before. If her rear wasn't so sore, she'd find it funny too.

"I apologize," Altair said in between him finally calming down, "I couldn't help it. You looked exactly like when I first attempted to mount one."

"Glad I can amuse you," Aemilia jested sticking her tongue out while getting up. Now she wanted to learn this. She was happy to see Altair laugh but not _at_ her!

She walked Jul over next to Farah's side, then attempted to mount him again this time being successful since he wouldn't want to leave her side.

"Ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Altair gave her a small round of applause, "You catch on fast. Now let's see how you do controlling the horse on where you want to go."

"I thought you said he was difficult to control," Aemilia pouted from under her hood.

"Not unless you use his weakness," Altair noted as he professionally mounted Farah with one swift movement. Kicking gently, he began trotting off down the road.

Jul whined and began acting up, wanting to follow his love. "Whoa, boy, calm down." She tried gently nicking him on the side to follow Altair but he bolted nearly throwing Aemilia off to catch up.

"Control him!" she heard Altair yell over the gallop of hooves.

Aemilia pulled on the reins roughly, making Jul come to a halt and sending the poor girl flying forward to the ground. _That's _why Aemilia will _never _ride a horse ever again once she was back in her time.

"Are you okay?" Altair asked rushing up to Aemilia in genuine concern.

"Yeah," she growled, getting up and dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"I think perhaps we should switch," Altair offered, with a hint of amusement on his voice.

Aemilia glared, "You think? You men would be able to understand each other better."

Switching horses, Aemilia was relieved to find Farah a world of a difference to handle. She sighed, appreciatively patting the mare's neck, "Good girl. I knew we'd get along."

The two traveled onwards, successfully blending in together when the time was needed to when they were passing by guard posts and small villages. Aemilia quite enjoyed the feel of traveling by horse, she was more in tune with nature so to speak. It made the hours that flew by a little more better til they eventually needed to stop for the night.

Altair deemed an area with sufficient enough of cover safe for now. Tying their horses to the tree, Aemilia fed Farah some water from her leather skin for the mare, petting it affectionately.

"Aemilia, stay here for a while," Altair instructed, "I will scout the area.."

She nodded, enthralled by the horse to really pay any mind to him. Once Altair was out of sight, Aemilia, being the curious little minx she was, wanted to see what Altair had packed in his bags. A little snooping never hurt, could it?

Opening his knapsack, she rummaged through the bag looking for anything interesting but was disappointed not to find a single item. No memorabilia of some past love or any sort of thing like that. Aemilia pouted that the male assassin was such a square. Before closing the bag, a small corner of paper sticking out from underneath a case of daggers was peeking out. She smirked deviously at the thought of perhaps finding some poem Altair wrote to his object of affection.

Opening it quickly to read it before he got back, Aemilia was taken back from what she read:

_Altair,_

_If you are reading this with Aemilia present, do not show alarm. She is in possession or knows where a Piece of Eden is. An object of great importance, like the one that you failed to retrieve in Soloman's Temple. Do what you must to get it from her. Once you have the object, kill her. We cannot allow such knowledge be attained from anyone beyond our Order._

_Safety and Peace._

'That son of a bitch!' Aemilia was livid, she ripped the paper into a million bits and pieces imagining it was Al Mualim. Realizing what she's done, she quickly dug a hole in the ground to bury the paper in. Standing up to stamp the dirt over the mound.

"What are you doing?" Altair's voice startled Aemilia.

"There was a scorpion, damn place is full of them," she explained giving the 'scorpion' one last good stomp. Soon, that conniving scorpion will be dead.

Altair just shrugged and set up a small campfire like last time, embers just for a sufficient warmth. Then getting their rations to eat for 'dinner'.

Sitting down nearby him, Aemilia asked as they ate, "If Al Mualim told you to kill me, would you do it?"

Altair's brows furrowed underneath his hood, although she couldn't see it, "Why would he? He's decreed your innocence. He's letting you _wear_ the Creed's robes."

Aemilia shrugged, trying to make it seem like a simple question even though it really wasn't, "Just was wondering. You know I'm innocent and all.. but an order is an order.. would you follow it?"

Altair thought for a moment. That situation would truly test his allegiance. To his master or to the Creed's law. But wouldn't his master's words be the Creed's law?

"No," Altair said finally, sure of what to say, "I wouldn't. I have made mistakes in the past I do not wish to repeat. I would not take another innocent's life even if it was an order from my superior."

An imaginary weight lifted off Aemilia's shoulder. She believed she could fully trust Altair now but it wouldn't necessarily mean he'd believe the insane tales she'd tell him without thinking she was mad.

"What about you?" Altair asked the same question back to her.

"Hell no," Aemilia answered quickly. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted, right?" Altair nodded in agreement. "Than if someone is innocent yet your Master tells you to kill them, there must be a hidden intention to it. Something he isn't telling you. Even the great and powerful men we look up to can be corrupted." She hoped her words would sink in with Altair.

After a moment of silence, Altair spoke, "You are strong not only in body but in mind and spirit. I admire that." She was speechless to hear him say that. "It would be hard for me to believe, even a man like Al Mualim, could become corrupt and I would have to deliver him from his sins like I've done to so many others."

Aemilia stared intently at the steady embers, 'One day soon, you will need to.'

"Enough of this strange talk," Altair chuckled, "A man we _know _that is corrupted will die tomorrow by our hands. We'll need the rest we can get."

Aemilia was glad her hood was still up, her green eyes held so much sadness for Altair. What he must do, what he _will _do is going to shatter his world and all he knew.


	9. Strictly Business

Author Notes: This is where I need the reader's opinion of how _far _I can write things with the reader's consent :3 If you know what I mean haha

I just don't want to write something that might make you guys uncomfortable and turn you away from the story. This is also yours as much as mine.

* * *

><p>IX: Strictly Business<p>

The city of Jerusalem was the same bustling city as Aemilia remembered it. The same baking heat, as well. Blending in with a group of parish monks, the messengers of death easily slipped by the guards without so much as a passing stare to both of their relief. Taking a series of back alleys and blended groups to stay out of the eye sight of the city guards, Altair led them back to the bureau where he dreaded returning.

"This way," Altair said to Aemilia, hopping on to crates and easily traversing the side of the building til he reached the roof.

Aemilia took a short moment to stretch her muscles before making the same attempt as her comrade. It was a bit shaky but she managed to run up the wall and catch her grip on a ledge to pull herself up, scaling the building with relative ease.

Altair shrugged, "You did well but you need to do it faster. Your enemy will shoot you down in an instant if you give them the chance."

Aemilia sighed, nodding her head in agreement. There was a metal grating door that was open on the roof, an entrance for the assassins to take when not pursued. Dropping down with a loud 'thud', the pair could already hear an displeased Rafiq.

"My, I wonder what will fate deliver me today," Malik said loudly from the main room.

Walking in, Altair spoke first, "Safety and peace, Malik."

"Your presence has robbed me of both!" Malik shot back heatedly before realizing a second, smaller figure behind him. Aemilia still had her hood up, so Malik couldn't see who it was. The assassin was far smaller in both height and girth for him to pinpoint who it was exactly off the top of his head as he usually did.

"Malik, you may remember her," Altair jested as he stepped to the side, lightly pushing Aemilia forward to coax her in revealing herself.

Aemilia timidly pulled her hood down, her deep Auburn hair and green eyes the first Malik seen that caught his attention. His jaw went slack as it dawned on him.

"She is an.. she's wearing the.." Malik couldn't finish his sentences properly for a moment, "How was Al Mualim able to prove of her worth to our cause? She is a _woman_!"

Aemilia narrowed her eyes, she was really beginning to be annoyed at men's view towards women.

"She also can understand you now, brother," Altair smirked.

Malik's doubt only increased, "That can't be possible, the daft woman didn't know a word and you've only been gone but two weeks!"

"I _suggest_ you direct your insults elsewhere because I will not stand for them," Aemilia snapped crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

Malik's jaw nearly hit the desk making Altair's mouth tug upwards involuntarily. He liked the woman's sass; if it wasn't directed at him.

Malik looked into his cup, "I think I might have put too many herbs in my tea today."

Aemilia sighed, "You haven't. It's hard to believe but as you see, the truth is literally speaking to you."

Malik, "Well, I suppose our phrase of 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted', is quite literal. I think I may need to tie the livestock of the city down or else they may begin to fly away."

Aemilia couldn't help but to smirk, the man had a good sense of humor about this.

"I'd like to finally give a proper introduction now," Aemilia mildly blushed, "My name is Aemilia B'nargin. I hail from the land called England where there is a small guild of assassins there, also working the same cause as your people." She was definitely getting better with this fake backdrop of a story.

Malik was in awe, "Amazing. And you speak so fluently too. I can't even begin to imagine what sort of magic it took but that is the least of my worries, there are assassins in England as well?"

Aemilia nodded, "Indeed. All over in fact, though you may not believe. You are not the only ones fighting this war."

Her words were somewhat comforting to both the male assassins.

"We can talk pleasantries later, right now, there is a man that needs to die," Altair spoke towards Malik, "Majid Addin, what can you tell me of him?"

Malik thought for a moment, "He is holding a public execution today in the poor district, heavily guarded from what my men tell me."

"Nothing I can't handle," Altair replied haughtily.

"And that is why you remain a 'novice' in my eyes. You cannot know everything, only suspect. And you must expect to be wrong. Anticipate, plan! How many times must I remind you this?" Malik scolded, though Aemilia agreed with his wisdom.

Altair did not take kindly to being scolded like a child or novice behind his years, "Are we _done_?"

Aemilia inwardly sighed to herself, 'he's only trying to help you,' she thought bitterly.

"Not quite, one of the men to be executed is a brother. One of us. Al Mualim wishes him to be saved. You must ensure Majid does not take his life. Go, time is of the essence."

Aemilia's stomach twisted at the thought of their fellow brother in danger, and possibly losing their life if they made a mistake.

"Will you be going with Altair?" Malik asked Aemilia.

She nodded, "Yes. Al Mualim wants to hear of my skill in action."

"Good, I feel better about my comrade's life. I know you would not let Altair ruin this," Malik said as he shot Altair an dark glare.

Altair turned to leave, ready to storm out, "Safety and peace," he bit out before exiting.

Aemilia gave the Dai a bow before leaving to which he graciously accepted with a nod, "Safety and peace, Aemilia. Bring our brother home."

Climbing back on to the roof where Altair was impatiently waiting, Aemilia could tell his feathers were ruffed up by the confrontation with the Dai.

"He just doesn't want to see you fail," Aemilia said softly trying to calm him down.

Altair shot her a dark look, "Let's just go. We have some ground to cover to get to the poor district."

Aemilia decided to cease cheering him up and followed suit, running and jumping across buildings with Altair. It was an exhilarating experience keeping up with him as they came closer to the event. A few buildings away, there was a guard patrolling on top of a building that would give them a good vantage point to assess the situation.

"May I?" Aemilia asked, ready to show him she could take a life like him.

Altair raised a brow at her eagerness, smirking slightly. She's proved she can keep up with him with ease. Her small, nimble, agile body proved to be better than what Altair expected. She was almost out running him at some points. Now he was ready to see her skill in spilling blood.

Gaining his approval, Aemilia jumped across buildings closing the distance between the patrolling guard that had his back turned to his imminent death. Once in close proximity, she walked lightly to not alarm the guard of a creeping intruder. Reaching up and around, Aemilia covered his mouth with her hand to seal his yell as she released her hidden blade into the sweet spot of his back that granted him an instant death, with no pain. She didn't think of him, who he was, who was his family. She detached herself from the kill she made like an expert assassin should. Lying him on his back and closing his wide, shocked eyes to allow him eternal rest, she watched Altair walk up with an approving expression.

"A good kill," he complimented, very proud of his 'sister's' work.

As they looked over the crowd that had gathered for the event, they found they made it in time as Majid had not made an appearance yet. They noted, as Malik said, it was indeed heavily guarded.

Aemilia seen there was buildings next to the scaffold, above the guards.

She nudged Altair and pointed over to it, "I could make for a good distraction to the guards as you deliver that tyrant to where he belongs and make sure our brother escapes."

Altair thought for a moment, "No. It's too dangerous. There's too many of them for you to handle. You don't even have a reliable sword."

True, the standard sword she was given at Masyaf before their departure wouldn't last an entire fight against more than a dozen guards without shattering in half.

"Than I won't let them strike me. You've seen how fast I can move, I can run circles around these slow fools. Your job is to kill Majid and save the assassin. I will be here to make sure you're not intercepted.. Trust me," Aemilia desperately wished to show her worth in real combat to him. That he could even trust his life to her as she would be providing a distraction and cover for him.

Altair growled at the offer, "Fine.. take these and use them wisely. And _don't_ get hurt. If things get out of control, run and get out of there. We can meet up at the market at nightfall when the bells stop ringing." Altair instructed as he handed her all of his throwing daggers.

Aemilia nodded at her 'brother's' plan, "Safety and peace, Altair."

He regarded her for a moment, taking in everything, worried it might be the last he'd see her alive, "Safety and peace to you as well."

With that, he watched Aemilia drop down from the building to ground level, jogging across to disappear into an alley, only to resurface on the rooftop, edging towards the scaffold sneakily to not be seen by the guards or crowds. He found himself earnestly wishing for her safety.

The crowd began cheering as Majid finally made an appearance, Altair knew it was time to act. Dropping down from the building, he walked into the crowd, lightly pushing aside the spectators to get to a group of monks he spotted from his vantage point.

"Silence!" Majid yelled over the crowd, "I demand silence!"

Joining the group of monks and holding his hand up in (fake) prayer like them, Altair glanced up to see Aemilia's small figure hidden on top of the building over the guards. He knew she was watching, waiting for the time to strike.

"People of Jerusalem, hear me well! I stand here today to deliver a warning," he spoke as he slowly paced the scaffold, "There are malcontents upon you that sow the seeds of discontent! Hoping to lead you astray! This evil must be purged!"

"This is not justice!" both Aemilia and Altair recognized the two men speaking out against Majid's speech to be fellow assassins.

'Don't do it,' they both thought watching the scene play out. They were acting out of anger, and it would soon get them killed.

An archer from another building elsewhere, drew his arrow and sent it flying into the chest of one assassin as the other was swiftly cut down. Aemilia and Altair took a moment to wish them peace in the afterlife, fueling their desire to end Majid's life.

"See how the evil of these men try to spread their corruption to others! I will keep you safe!"

The monks began moving forward past the guards on ques, walking up the steps of the scaffold to say their prayers with Altair blending in the group. He looked up to Aemilia above him, nodding slightly to her, giving the command.

Death came from above as Aemilia flew down, landing on a guard and sinking her hidden blade into his neck and quickly stabbing it into another guard before it dawned on them what was going on. Then, chaos broke out. The crowds began screaming and running in all directions, "Assassin!" at the top of their lungs. Aemilia was correct as it proven to be a golden distraction as Altair broke apart from the monks and caught Majid in surprise, sinking his blade into the tyrant's stomach.

"Your work here is finished," Altair hissed, "Tell me what's your part in all of this? Will you explain away your evil deeds as the others have?"

"I wanted _power_! There was opportunity!"

"Opportunity to murder innocents that believed differently," Altair quipped, shaking the man awake from slipping into death too soon.

"I killed them because I _could! _Because it was _fun! _Do you know what it feels like to determine another man's fate! I felt like a _God!_ You would have done the same if you could.. such.. power," he dreamed as he began to fade.

"Once perhaps. But now I see what happens to those who place themselves above others."

"And what is _that?_" Majid spat.

"Here, let me show you," and with that, Altair sank his blade into Majid's neck, ending his life. Taking out a feather, he quickly swiped it in the man's blood, completing his contract. Standing up back on focus to the world, Altair seen the chaos that ensued.

Aemilia was nearly surrounded by guards yet she attacked and killed like a demon that was unleashed from hell. Her movements of dodging swings of swords were a blur to an untrained eye, and it left them open for her to deliver a killing blow or using them as a human shield from a sword that came too close.

His heart nearly stopped seeing an archer aiming at Aemilia, Altair had given her all his throwing daggers. But before the archer could release the arrow, Altair witnessed one of his daggers from Aemilia whizzing through the air at the archer, piercing straight into the enemy's stomach and watched him fall off the building.

Waiting no more, Altair jumped off the scaffold and pulled his sword out its sheath to help cut Aemilia a path out.

"There's _two_ of them!" the guards yelled to alert the others.

The dance of death began as Altair swung his sword, cutting the guards down sometimes in one blow. Jumping to the left or right to dodge the enemy's swing.

Once there was a good enough path out, Altair yelled out to Aemilia, "_Run!_"

Aemilia wasted no time to sink her hidden blade in another enemy, she bolted through the crowd, narrowly missing strikes and arrows aiming at her as she escaped.

Altair wanted to follow after her to ensure her safety but it would not have been wise. He ran the opposite direction as her making the guards split into two smaller groups to chase after them. Giving them better odds. The bells were ringing all across the city, alerting all guards to attack on sight.

Altair didn't stop running until he found a sufficient place to hide as he cut their line of sight off him. Jumping into a cart of hay, Altair listened as the guards ran past the cart, yelling at each other to split up and look for him. He was relieved to not be found and can rest in the itchy hay until the bells stopped ringing and hoped Aemilia would be doing the same.

* * *

><p>Across the city, Aemilia was beginning to reach her breaking point of exhaustion. She didn't have much endurance left to keep outrunning them. It was either turn around and fight, or find a safe place to hide. She wasn't keen on the idea of fighting as her entire body was nearly goo from the strenuous work of the distraction she provided for Altair with just the use of her trusty hidden blade and his daggers. Cutting through alleys, Aemilia decided on hiding and waiting it out. Finding a ladder, she quickly climbed up and knocked it over so the guards couldn't use it as fast as they needed to keep up with her. She continued jumping gaps over buildings until she found a small rooftop garden with curtains all around it. Diving into the booth and landing on the array of flowers, Aemilia felt bad for the person who would discover their hard work was ruined in a fraction of a second but she valued her life over plants.<p>

She listened to the distant yells of the guards getting desperate to find the "demon", she concluded they were talking about her but to no avail. Now she simply had to wait it out and do as Altair had instructed, waiting until nightfall and meeting up at the market. She too, hoped he was safe and sound. Feeling exhaustion finally win over her, Aemilia took the time of waiting to close her eyes and rest among the soft flower bed.

* * *

><p>Aemilia's eyes blinked open in the darkness, hours later, her 'nap' had turned out to be much longer than what she hoped. She jumped up, worry washing over her as she pulled back the curtain and realized it was well into the night. The moon was hanging brightly in the sky declaring it was probably midnight, hours past the time Altair instructed for them to meet up.<p>

"Shit!" Aemilia cursed out loud, jumping out of the booth against the protests of her aching muscles. She needed to get to the market to meet up with Altair. He was either worried or pissed by now, and she couldn't blame him.

It took some time but she finally found the market area that was deserted as all the shops were closed for the day. Jumping down safely to the ground, Aemilia stuck to the shadows as she searched around for Altair, hoping to find him if he was still here. Perhaps he headed back to the bureau for the night.

Aemilia gasped as she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders from behind, pulling her into an alley. She began to fight and thrash until she realized who had pinned her to the wall.

"Altair!" she breathed out a sigh of relief, she was so happy to see that scar on his lips under the moonlight.

"I'm so sorry I-" her apologies were cut short as his lips covered her mouth and pressed into them with so much emotion. Her eyes widened as her body froze up. She was shocked, stiff and unsure of what to do. Altair felt her stiffen but he couldn't stop. He had went through a whirlwind of emotions as he waited for hours, racked with worry and guilt that she had been caught and killed by the pursuing guards. He couldn't believe himself what he was doing too but at that moment it felt so _right_.

Grabbing her from behind her thighs to lift her up and position himself in between her legs, Aemilia gasped in shocked, giving Altair the opportunity to dart his hungry tongue into her sweet mouth.

Aemilia's mind was progressively turning into mush at Altair's sudden advances. The man knew how to kiss passionately. Not being able to fight it anymore, Aemilia wrapped her arms and legs around Altair and giving into both their carnal desires. She took the chance to finally pull his hood down and was pleased to see the claims from stories she read of him that he was indeed very handsome. With short, choppy hair she could run her fingers through and a strong facial structure, Aemilia would have a troubling time keeping her hands off him now.

When he opened his eyes and pull away to inhale air, Aemilia melted at the sight of his honey dipped eyes. They just stared at each other, foreheads connecting and brushed their lips together ever so slightly. After a while of this, Aemilia was – unfortunately – placed back down on the floor. She held on to him for a moment, not trusting her own wobbly legs to stand on their own.

He brushed her hair to side in an affectionate manner, "Are you hurt?" he asked softly, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand, "No, I just fell asleep for a while. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

He placed soft, tender kisses all over her face, "Don't scare me like that again."

Aemilia's heart warmed at his words yet she never expected this turn of events to happen on a day that was suppose to be strictly business.


	10. Birds of a Feather

Author Notes: You guys, new comers or people that have been there from the beginning, are a continued fountain of motivation. I hope you're all having a wonderful day. And if you're not, hopefully this chapter might make you smile.

* * *

><p>X: Birds of a Feather<p>

As fast as the romance struck, Aemilia found it was gone. The male assassin didn't utter a word or even spare a passing glance at his female counterpart the rest of night even when they reached the bureau to an eager Dai. She briefly wondered if perhaps he regretted his actions. It surely wasn't her fault if he did, she didn't rebuke his advance although she had very important reasons to.

"Finally! You two are back! Are you _trying_ to kill me with worry?" The one-armed Dai fretted like a den mother but he stopped when he realized the air between them thick with silence. He sensed something must have happened but what mattered not to the Dai as the contract was complete, the assassin was saved and they were both back alive.

Aemilia blushed, "I apologize for the wait, I.. fell asleep after the mission."

The Dai raised a brow at her words, thinking over a whole manner of what it could imply or didn't before shrugging, "That is fine. The assassin you saved returned back unharmed. I heard many great things of you both from my men. They're calling you the demon assassin, Aemilia."

"Demon?" Aemilia asked with bafflement.

He nodded, "They say you fought with an inhuman speed, and where your blade went enemy blood spilled. The evidence is clearly all over the both of you."

Aemilia and Altair looked over their once-white robes to find it had blotches of brown, dried blood caked on it. Remnants of their epic battle today.

"I will have them cleaned tomorrow by the novices that report to me," The Dai said shaking his hand, shooing them out of sight, "There's food on the table. Eat and retire for the night. Your job here is done. _I'm_ going to sleep."

Aemilia muttered a quiet thanks and watched as he disappeared to the back room where she remembered she once slept. Grabbing one of the small loofs of bread, she collected bits of the assortment left out for them. Cheese and fruits of all kinds, some that weren't recognizable to her eye so she stayed away from them. Even in their privacy, Altair had still not said a word. Just eat his share in silence before retiring on some of the pillows in the other room. It was beginning to irritate Aemilia.

Frustrated, Aemilia ate her food angrily before storming to her side for the night, lying on her side facing away from him. After a few minutes in silence, Aemilia couldn't just lay there and ignore what happened like he was doing.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced, not caring if he heard or not before getting up and running up the wall out the entrance in the ceiling. She needed some way to vent if she was going to sleep.

She was happy to see the moon was out and shinning brightly, as if welcoming her to the night.

"What are you doing!? Get back in the bureau," she heard Altair hiss, trying to keep his voice down.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No, you're being a _jerk._" With that she bolted off to the nearest building, jumping over the gap only to briefly stop to look back at him.

Altair had his fists clenched tightly at her disobedience, "Aemilia, I'm not kidding. Now!"

Feeling sassy, Aemilia flipped him the bird, knowing he wouldn't understand its meaning before turning around and kept running in the direction she was heading. She didn't know where, she just wanted to get away for a bit.

Altair stood there bewildered at what she could have meant by sticking her middle finger up at him. He reckoned it wasn't anything good by the fact she continued to disobey his order of coming back into the safety of the bureau. There was still guards out patrolling that would be looking for them. It wasn't safe for a stroll in the night. Running to catch up with the woman, it wouldn't exactly be a peaceful walk under the moonlight for the two assassins.

When Aemilia realized that Altair was running after her instead of just letting her be, she decided to at least give the man a good run for his money if he persisted in bringing her back. She picked up the pace and made bigger jumps across buildings than they were use to put more distance between them. Seeing a tall tower ahead of them, she smirked with a good idea of doing the Leap of Faith off the tower once Altair had followed her all the way to the top.

Arriving the bottom, Aemilia quickly scaled the tall tower as fast as she could til she finally reached the top. It was spacious lookout with straw all over the floor. Aemilia concluded it was from the birds nest that had accumulated over time by whatever choose this as its home. Looking over the edge, Aemilia was pleased to see Altair was no where in sight, probably gave up and returned back to the bureau in defeat.

Aemilia shrieked in surprise as a hand reached up and grabbed her by the collar as he pulled himself up over the edge.

"Jesus _Christ,_ Altair! You nearly scared me to death!" Aemilia exclaimed pushing away from his grasp once he was safely on the tower.

Altair raised his brow in confusion, wondering if Jesus was that important figure in the English religion he had heard about. But he was far too angry to continue to spectate the woman's stance on religion at the moment. She made him chase after her a considerable distance like a common cat after a mouse.

"Good, now if you're done playing childish games we need to go back to the bureau," Altair demanded, slightly out of breathe from the chase.

Aemilia crossed her arms, "No. _You_ go back. I just want to stay out here."

"All night!?" Altair began rising his voice out in frustration but at this height, no one would hear them, "It's dangerous. There could be guards looking for us still."

"Down there!" she quipped pointing towards the ground, "I'm all the way up here and it doesn't even look like anyone has been here in a long time."

Altair huffed, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly knowing he wouldn't win with the infuriating woman and he couldn't force her down the tower.

"Fine, you want to act like a child, so be it." Altair was beginning to get ready to do a Leap of Faith into a hay cart at the bottom.

"I'm acting like a child? _You_ are since that.. whatever happened!" she quipped making him slowly turn at her words. Slightly intimidating her but she wouldn't show it.

He came down from the ledge storming right up to her face, "You want to know why I was acting like that?"

Aemilia wouldn't back up although he was standing far too close, she didn't want to show defeat in any form. She narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips to push her chest back against him in a challenge, "Yeah. If you regretted it, it would've just been easier to say so."

"I didn't say I regretted it cause I _don't_," Altair grounded out, "I just.. realized to myself you won't be here forever... You'll go home soon.. and leave me. So getting close to you would be for nothing."

Aemilia's heart and stomach sank at his words.. He was right.. Her stay here won't be for long. And it wasn't as simple as a trip across the seas to ever see him again. She's from the 21st century and he, the Middle Ages. The fact also remained that he must fall in love with a woman named Maria for the chain of events to take place that would eventually lead to Desmond. If she tampered with the events in this time, she could inadvertently change history. Something that could not happen. But she couldn't leave things as it was now, she needed to at least tell him the truth about her..

"Altair," Aemilia gently reached up, pushing back his hood to look him in the eyes to find it held a whirlwind of emotions, "I need to tell you the truth.. even if you may not believe me."

His brows furrowed together in a mix of worry and confusion. Aemilia moved to sit down on the ledge of the tower, "You may need to sit down for this.. Gods know I need to."

Altair moved cautiously, sitting next to her, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I know you had felt something was off about me for a long time now, probably since the beginning," Altair nodded his head, urging her to continue, "I'm.. not from here.. I'm not from this _time_." She looked at his face to gauge his reaction: confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Aemilia sighed thinking to herself how she could explain it, "Remember the Piece of Eden? The item Al Mualim sent for you to get in Soloman's Temple and it was so important you didn't fail?"

Altair was slightly weary of her knowing but concluded she must have talked with other assassin's about him, "Yes..?"

"That item, the Apple.. I use to collect them in my time, where I'm from.. Like, what I told Al Mualim, when I held it last, I woke up here in Jerusalem."

He sat there in silence, trying to understand her words, "How am I to believe this? What _proof _do you have?"

Hell, if her not knowing how to ride a horse in these times wasn't good enough she might need to be more obvious.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, syrian-born member of the Levantine brotherhood of Assassins. You were eleven when you were brought into the Order, after your father, Umar, was executed.. your mother died in childbirth with you.. She was christian.. Need more proof?"

Although he was uneasy by her knowledge, he nodded for her to continue. When it came down to it, she still could have heard that information from someone well informed in the brotherhood.

"A man named Abbas used to be a very best friend of yours growing up in the Order but the day his father came into your chambers to apologize for being the cause of your father's execution and committed suicide for all the grief he was going through, everything changed. Al Mualim instructed you not to tell anyone what you two discussed but you still had told Abbas of what his father's true disappearance was and he called you a liar.. from then on, hate you."

Altair got up to back away from Aemilia, "How.. how do you know that?" Altair knew she could have heard about the liar part from someone like Abbas, spreading his hate to other people, especially those close to Altair. But she knew the fact Al Mualim had told him not to disclose any information. They had been the only two that night, he was sure of it!

"I'm from the future," she hoped he wouldn't stone her for being some kind of witch.

"Then that is how you knew me this whole time? You know everything that will happen in my life?" Aemilia nodded to confirm his questions.

Altair paced around, running his hands through his hair trying to let everything sink in. He stopped and turned to her, "If what you say is so, tell me everything that is going on! The nine men I have been killing for Al Mualim. I know something more sinister is going on here, they speak cryptically with their dying breathe and Al Mualim speaks nothing to tell me the truth!"

Aemilia sighed, "Altair.. I.. I can't tell you."

"Damn you!" Altair shouted in frustration, grabbing her and lifting her up by her collar, "Tell me! Tell me if you want me to believe you!"

"I can't!" Aemilia shouted back, "I can't or else it could change the future! If you don't kill all nine of those men, who _knows_ what could happen in my time! They were the nine Templar leaders in the Holy Land of this time! You killing them, although you don't know why, actually did a lot of good!"

"Then tell me what Al Mualim is hiding," He demanded letting go of her.

"I can't but what I can is, all answers lie with the Apple.. the Piece of Eden. That's what it's all about. Even for me."

"Don't speak cryptically.. you're sounding like one of _them_," Altair grounded out, taking a moment to slipped his sight into Eagle Vision to double-check her color. It was still that strange green color like he first saw in the alley.

"I need the Apple to return to my time.. I have a war against Templars to continue fighting there too," her words punched Altair in the stomach.

Not only did his quest for redemption was steadily bringing Aemilia closer back home and uncover deceit where he tried to tell himself that wasn't there but there was _still _a war between Templars and Assassins in the future from where she came from. It would never end.

Altair remembered something she had asked him that was strange at the time, "Why did you ask me if Al Mualim would kill you? Is something going to happen?"

She nodded grimly, "Al Mualim had.. sort of, tried to deliver a letter in secret to you instructing to get the Piece of Eden I had and.. kill me once you had it.. but I kinda.. ripped it up."

"_What?!_" Aemilia wasn't sure if he was more livid at the fact she had intercepted the letter or Al Mualim's secret deceit.

"When did this happen?! When were you going to tell me?!"

"I didn't know if I should!" Aemilia threw her hands up exasperatedly, "I was scared you'd kill me to follow his order to get your rank back!"

"Dammit, Aemilia," Altair cursed, pacing around faster, "When was this letter suppose to be delivered to me?"

"I found it when I went through your bags the night we stopped before we got to Jerusalem," Aemilia flinched at his dark stare, knowing he was giving her the dirty look for going through his belongings.

"I'm sorry! I was just being nosy! I wanted to tell you everything that night when I read it but I still wasn't sure if you'd believe me."

"And you think I believe you _now_?" Altair asked to see her reaction.

"Well.. you kissed me.. and.. you're sad I need to leave.. so, I think I can say you have feelings for me and would hear me out if I tell you truth that is probably crazy to believe," Altair looked away wishing his hood was up to hide the blush he sure was showing as his face was warm all the way to the ears.

"A man would have to be insane to believe you," Aemilia's shoulder sagged in disappointment, "but I am no normal man. I am an assassin. I was brought up to believe 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'.. If I didn't even give your words a chance than I'd be turning my back on the very fundamentals I lived by."

Aemilia's heart nearly flew out her chest, she ran and threw her arms around Altair in gratitude, "Thank you so much." She tried hiding her face in his chest so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes in happiness.

He was shocked by her actions, being that he hasn't been hugged for a very long time but he wrapped his arms around her small frame and took the moment to secretly smell the light floral scent of her hair being sure to remember it forever.

After a moment, they pulled back from the embrace, Aemilia quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "What are we going to do about Al Mualim? You're suppose to return back to him with the Apple and my death."

Altair pulled Aemilia back into his arms, holding her closer and tighter than before to give her security, "I won't let him harm you. I knew he was hiding something from me.. and if your death brings him closer to his ambitions, than I guess we can't let that happen, now can we?"

Aemilia smiled. It seemed birds of the same feather truly did fly together, no matter what.

"I will tell him I had to torture you for any sort of information out of you, being that you had none, I killed you as he instructed," he informed her.

"Geez, torture? Isn't that a bit much?" Aemilia asked looking up at him incredulously.

It was scary how serious he looked, "I would have done so, not too long ago.. I use to be so devoted to him.. He was like a father to me."

Aemilia nodded in understanding and was glad she waited to gain his trust before telling him everything.

"Tomorrow I'll travel to Masyaf to deal with-"

"No!" Aemilia cut him off, "I want to go with you.. but I won't go _in_ Masyaf."

Altair sighed, "It's too risky, just stay here in Jerusalem where you'll be safe. You can keep Malik busy.. Maybe even brighten his mood."

"But Altair," Aemilia whined only to be quieted by his lips like once before this time she didn't waste any time in deepening, making Altair slowly lose control.

Before it got out of hand, Altair pulled his face away, "Just please, for once do as I say, Aemilia.."

Aemilia smirked evilly, fine, if he wanted her to do as he said she wanted to torture _him. _Altair nearly flinched feeling his neck being under attacked from the intoxicating woman's lips and teeth.

'_Allah_,' Altair pleaded in his mind, 'please give me strength to not do what I want to her.'

Feeling the sensitive spot behind his ear licked and his ear lobe nibbled on, he lost it.

'Fuck it, just forgive me later' Altair thought grabbing Aemilia and lifting her up to let her wrap her legs around his waist as he laid her down on the straw that would be their makeshift bed for the rest of the night.


	11. No More Fighting

Author Notes: Every follow, favorite and review inspires me to give you guys more xox

Being that were reaching the finale here, I already have another AC story up and running. Ezio/OC if any are interested. Opinions and/or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

XI: No More Fighting

The soft glow of the sun began to rise from the horizon, basking a particular couple in rays of warm sunlight. Aemilia could feel the new day approaching, her rationality telling her to wake up for they had much to do. Now wasn't the time to act like adolescents in love; but in her line of work when was the time for such things? Peeking open her eyes, she drank in his features the night beforehand didn't permit. How marvelously sculpted his neck, jaw, lips and cheek bones were. It was truly unfair how handsome Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was - err, currently is. Men in her time were lucky to be half as good looking. In his sleep he looked at ease, almost serene, oblivious to the future pains he will experience. Aemilia quietly sighed, knowing she might have perhaps added to that pain with her recklessness for a night of coupling with the soon-to-be Grand Master Assassin. She could only hope it would not deter him from falling for Maria, the woman he was truly to be with.

"Come back to me," Aemilia's eyes snapped up to the amber hues that gazed softly at her.

"What?" She asked in a confused manner, she had heard what he said but didn't understand what he had meant by it.

"Come back to me," he repeated simply, nearly smirking, "It's a saying one would tell.. another.. when their mind is elsewhere and look sad." Aemilia breathe hitched, she looked sad thinking of Altair with Maria? This could potentially turn into a problem for her.

"What were you thinking of?" Altair asked, wrapping his arm around her to bring her closer. The warmth of her body giving him all sorts of glimpse from the night before, stirring the fire in his loins.

She weakly smiled, trying to play off and hide what was truly on her mind, "Just that our ears will bleed when we get back to the bureau because of _Mother_ Malik." He knew it wasn't the truth but he was unsure if it was due to her not being able to share information that could change the future. He could only trust in her judgement, as his seemed to be lacking as of late.

"Perhaps we could prolong that torment from happening?" Altair asked huskily, his eyes darkening as he rolled on top of a surprised Aemilia. He enjoyed how instantly her body responded to him by wrapping her slender, pale legs around his waist. She looked to be a Goddess with the coy expression she had on her face. Oh, she knew full well what she did to him and could feel it poking eagerly at her slit.

"I may know a thing or two," Aemilia replied flirtatiously, throwing her better judgement out the window. Just a few more hours, she told herself.

"Considering last night, it seems you may know more than 'a thing or two'," Altair teased as well her southern area by gently gliding the tip of his member in and out of the increasingly wet slit. Aemilia groaned in longing to be filled once more but she knew what he was doing. He wanted her to beg so he could feel superior. As if being a Master Assassin wasn't preeminent enough.

"You continue to resist," he mused with a smirk. He was glad she did, it provided him a challenge he always fancied. Turning the game up a notch, he leaned down flicking his tongue gently over the pink bud of her breast, watching as her breath hitched as she bit her lip to focus on restraint. Altair clicked his tongue in disapproval, he'd have to try harder. Catching the sensitive bud of nerves in between his teeth and giving it a gentle squeeze, he noted her half-moan, half-scream as she arched her back into his mouth. Suckling the perky bud, he moved his hand to clutch the other delicious mound, being that it looked left out.

"Alright, you win," Aemilia hissed through hazy eyes gaining her a triumphed gaze from Altair. Receiving what he sought, he burrowed himself deeply into the tight, slick cave that sent his eyes reeling back into his skull. Oh, Malik might have to wait many hours for their return.

* * *

><p>"HAVE YOU TWO <em>LOST<em> YOUR _MINDS_?" The booming screech of Malik made the two assassins visibly flinch at the force of his scolding. Perhaps they shouldn't have returned to the bureau.

"Novice, I expect as much from you," Malik spat then turning to Aemilia, "but you, Aemilia, I am shocked you would be so _foolish_ like Altair to go out at such dangerous times after an assassination!" Aemilia hung her head and fiddled with her leather belt around her waist. He really knew how to scold a grown adult into feeling like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You two are what the novices look up to for how they should conduct themselves in the brotherhood. Act like it," He did have a valid point nevertheless Altair did not take kindly to being admonished by anyone.

"What business we were on is none of your concern," Altair hissed, his anger beginning to boil under his skin.

"But it is, Novice, until you return to your high horse from whence you fell I have to know all your actions and report them to Al Mualim," Malik rebuked. Aemilia flinched under her hood, knowing he had threw that punch directly under the belt with the brass knuckles on. Taking a few, stealthy steps to the side she did not want to be in range of the two since she could practically feel the anger resonating from Altair. She was certain of her history being correct that Malik wouldn't be losing another arm today. The air could have been crackling at their two energies clashing together at the standoff they were having. Feeling something had to be done, Aemilia impulsively spoke up.

"It was my fault," this successfully broke the stare-down as they transfixed their gaze at the nervous, female assassin. "I had informed Altair of a clue of what a potential next target could be - gossip, I had overheard before the assassination. We went out to scout for more information."

Altair looked perplexed while the Dai looked skeptical. "Such decisions should not have been made without the consent of the Dai or Al Mualim, himself," Malik mildly chided. "What was this man's name?" Shit. Aemilia thought back to Altair's kill order, making sure not to make a mistake.

"Jabair al Hakim, if I'm correct. I overheard from some scholars." Malik took her words and all but forgotten his confrontation with Altair, rubbing his chin pensively.

"I did hear of some talk but you'd have to go to Damascus to acquire more information.. strange that you would hear it all the way here in Jerusalem." Aemilia nervously chuckled while looking over to Altair.

"Yeah, strange that I would hear that," Altair's face alternated to a serious, deepened expression as he understood the idiom she had thrown at him over the Dai's head.

"We must speak to Al Mualim," Altair announced, ready to bound out the ceiling entrance if he wasn't stopped by Malik's shriek.

"Are you_ trying_ to get yourself killed, Novice?!" Aemilia had to cover her face discreetly to hide her smirk. Even she could have pointed out the obvious on this one but she was certain the Dai would.

"Your clothes are stained with blood, you'd be spotted and killed instantly! Dear Allah, do I have to hold your hand in everything?!" he exclaimed throwing his one-arm in the air out of frustration. His anger was becoming quite comical to Aemilia.

"Before you go, come - get changed, eat and take your provisions for the travel. Aemilia, I'm sure I can manage some small clothing. We do get young recruits here, at times," He spoke absentmindedly, missing the poutish glare she sent for the insult. She was not _that_ tiny.

After a short while of changing into her new garb, she felt slightly ashamed how accurate the Dai had been. She nearly fit into the 'young recruits' clothing perfectly minus the bust area being extra tight making it even more distinct of her gender. Rejoining the two men in the main room, she briefly had a flashback of when she walked into the room, dressed in that wedding outfit. Similar to their expression then, both of their eyes immediately glanced down to how tightly the clothing clung to her body. They silently prayed to Allah for an answer on how she made the brotherhood uniform look.. _seducing_. This was - truly - not what the Dai had intended but not that he was complaining. Catching the Dai's lingering gaze, Altair face scowled in disapproval. Jabbing his elbow into his side, it snapped Malik's mind back from the sky. Once again, Malik envied Altair.

"Altair, I expect you to hold our sister here in high esteem when you speak to Al Mualim about her conduct in the assassination," Malik advised while giving him a stern glare; very mother hen like. Aemilia's heart swelled with pride and joy hearing Malik recognize her as a sister to their brotherhood. Quite possibly the first woman to be in these times.

Bowing graciously to the Dai, "Safety and peace, brother," Malik returned the gesture, wishing his sister in the order the same.

With a fleeting look at Altair, Malik grumbled out, "_Some_ safety and peace, Novice." Altair simply rolled his eyes as he grabbed their provisions for the trip as well as two, ripe apples for a meal.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>It fits you nicely," Aemilia finally heard Altair compliment, breaking the silence. It had been so quiet - from sneaking out the city and staying incognito as much as possible as they traveled, she was almost startled from the sudden noise.

She caught herself blushing, "Oh, thank you," she mentally slapped herself for her lack of grace to continue the conversation smoothly. They had been riding in silence for nearly an hour but underneath the Middle Eastern sun, it felt like a century.

"Will you be explaining who Jubair is?" Altair continued to prod. He seemed very talkative for once but on a subject she didn't feel very comfortable elaborating.

"Your next target," Aemilia replied curtly, hoping she wasn't coming off as rude considering their recent.. endeavors.

She heard him scoff, kicking his steed softly to trot on ahead, muttering "And you said _I _had issues with things between us," as he passed his female counterpart.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, 'What?' Spurring her mare to catch up and edge close to the two fussy males, she asked, "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Nothing," he bit back, spurring his horse faster to get ahead once again. Aemilia growled in frustration, gripping the reins tightly as she glared at his back. Did he expect her to just reveal the future at the drop of a hat? She had no idea of the negative outcomes that could bring if she did. And then he thought she was being moody about what happened last night? Aemilia huffed, the mare feeling the agitation from her rider.

"C'mon, girl. Let's go," Aemilia whispered patting her neck, she kicked her mare softly and held on tightly as she broke into a gallop - passing two shocked males in the dust. Aemilia smiled through the wind feeling completely better already. Giving Altair a taste of his medicine was an added bonus. Finally slowing down to a halt, Aemilia looked back expecting to see a fuming Altair not too far behind but found none. She 'hmm' to herself. They _had_ raced ahead a considerable distance, perhaps too much. Looking around for anything familiar, she began to panick that she might have taken a wrong turn somewhere and now that the sun would be setting soon, the odds wouldn't be in her favor.

"God _dammit_, Altair. Why did you have to piss me off and get me lost?" She cursed under her breath as she slid off her tired mare and led her by the reins, looking for a safe spot to hide. Luckily there was a tall brush and trees that would suffice until Altair decided to grace her with his presence. Tying up the horse and building a small fire, she sat by the flames listening to the sounds of the night rolling in, still waiting for his majesty to show up.. As time ticked by, she wondered if maybe she finally pushed him too far. Maybe he continued on to Masyaf without her. He _was_ suppose to kill her so leaving her behind wouldn't have been that bad of an idea to him, especially if she pissed him off well enough.

Aemilia would have continued to sulk in her loneliness had it not been for the approaching sounds of hooves. Altiar? She perked up towards the direction only to have the color drain from her face as she seen a heavily armed group of men heading towards her direction. No, no, no, no! She quickly extinguished her campfire, mildly burning her hands in the rush and clambered into the tall brush, not giving any creepy bugs or reptiles a second thought as outnumbering men with swords were far more dangerous at the moment.

"Look around, he still has to be in the area," she overheard one man order, as the rest followed and began to ravage her small camp.

"He must be near! The fire is still hot and a horse is here," Aemilia could hear her mare being harassed by the men as he neighed in discomfort. Who could they possibly be looking for? Her breathe hitched in her throat as a brute began heading towards her direction without a single idea that there was a killer lurking in the shadows there. Readying her hidden blade, she waited til he was close enough.. just enough to do what was needed swiftly and hopefully quietly.

"Hashashin!" someone yelled in the distance, grabbing the attention of the man who was approaching the brush where Aemilia was hiding, turning to run to aid his comrades. Hashashin? Didn't that mean... Altair! Peeking through the brush, she witness the men began to circle around a white figure but in the darkness it was hard to see. As the fight commenced, Aemilia was capable of seeing the white figure was dressed in the brotherhood clothing. Being that it was Altair or not, she had to help now. He wouldn't stand a chance alone. Bursting forward from the brush, she benefited from the element of surprise and was able to take down two men in a nimble motion before drawing her sword as they registered what happened.

"Tuez les deux!"

These were french soldiers? Templars, perhaps? She couldn't think further on the matter as the men were harder to kill than she expected, they weren't as daft and slow as normal guards. These actually seemed _skilled_. She hacked and slashed for what seemed like forever, only killing two more in that time while her ally killed two, himself; there had been a total of ten at the start which left them four left. She was absolutely drained as it was, the blows she blocked began to seem heavier after every strike. She wouldn't have the stamina to continue on if they didn't do something about it soon. Bracing herself to block another blow, she was nearly knocked off balance as the enemy kicked at her stomach - successfully breaking her defense stance. Her heart ceased to beat as she watched in slow motion his brutish mace rising to deliver a fatal blow, was this how it would end? Her brain slowly grasped the notion that death was not ready to claim her as the enemy gurgled in his own blood as he clutched the small dagger lodged in his throat, slumping down to his death.

"Move your ass!" Altair's voice snapped her out of her stupor and she mentally jumped for joy realizing he had came back for her and even saved her life. Feeling reinvigorated to fight, she lashed at the last two men cutting them down from where they stood as Altair successfully slayed his pair. The fight was finally over; or was it? Dropping to her knees in exhaustion, Aemilia panted for air and gave a mental 'thanks' to any existing deities for getting her through that.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR **MIND**_?_" She felt Altair roughly grab her shoulders, forcing her to stand up as he shook her like a troubled person, "You could have gotten yourself **killed**! I lose you cause of your own stupidity and come to find you being attacked by Templars-"

"I.. don't feel so well," Aemilia rasped out as she collapsed into Altair's arms as her mind slipped into darkness, the panicked voice of Altair calling her name fading into the abyss.

* * *

><p>Aemilia was unsure if she was dreaming or perhaps hallucinating? Golden images of a figure flashed in front of her. A women. More flickers passed. A white dress and strange head dress adorned. More flickers passed before a voice could be heard.<p>

_"You still have much to do.. Aemilia." _

"Aemilia, are you awake?" It was not that woman's voice but Altair as woke her gently. She attempted to sit up to gain her bearings but the headache swarmed and dazed her. "Lay back down, you need to rest," Altair chided softly, pushing her back down on the cot that she was on.

"Where am I?" Aemilia's coarse throat made speech difficult. She was relieved to see Altair lifting a skin of water to her dry lips and drank copious amounts to sate the desert in her mouth. Once satisfied she lied back down, looking around for clues. It was midday by the looks of it and oddly they were in some one-roomed hut.

"Were outside Masyaf. A comrade allowed me his house for the night so I can help you," she listened to him explain, thinking slow on the words as her brain was still processing the strange dream she had too. Masyaf? Al Mualim! His deceit would be discovered soon! Aemilia tried harder to sit up and get out of the bed.

"You'll need help, I-"

"_You_ need rest, Aemilia," Altair's stern voice and strength easily pushed her back down but she was still rebellious, even in her weakened state. Altair was inwardly glad she still had her fire.

"But you'll need help," she whined in a childlike manner being that she had not fully recovered and was incapable of any control. He chuckled at her antics and brushed her hair aside from her face, he was truly happy to see those jade eyes looking back at him with life even if she was still out of it due to the medicine he gave her to strengthen her, according to the local herbalist. She had gone nearly a day without food or water while they traveled and the battle with the Templars was too much for her body to handle before it shut down.

"I _do_ need your help, Aemilia. Can you do something for me?" he asked gaining her attention. She nodded, ready to comply with any of his requests in her drugged trance she was under.

"I need us to not fight anymore. I almost lost you cause of it.. No more fighting, okay?" his words seemed to constrict in his chest, right where his heart is. He didn't want to fight with her anymore. She almost died because of it, whether she knew it or not.. and he wanted to spend what little time they had left together, smiling.

"No more," she whispered as she closed her eyes, the herbs making her drift back to a peaceful sleep. She'd be out for the rest of the day, giving Altair enough time to speak with Al Mualim without having to worry about her and return back when he was done. Leaving the room quietly and shutting the door behind him, he met with his fellow brother who owned the hut.

"Take care of her until I return," Altair's words had an underlying threat that the brother understood all too well. He simply nodded and took post outside the door and continued weaving the basket he was making. As he watched his superior walk off, he smiled to himself finally witnessing the cold, Master Assassin care for someone other than himself.


	12. Euphoria

Author Notes: As you can may tell the story is coming closer to the end, so with the time we have I would really like to see what my readers feel about a possible sequel (as I've left plenty of room for it). If there should be one, if there shouldn't. Who should be the leading male if the majority rules a sequel. Or perhaps sometimes a story is better left as it is. It's all up to you guys. Please leave reviews, private messages of your opinions or that I should create a poll for a better visual on where everyone stands. Every vote counts :)!

Without further ado..

* * *

><p>Birds of a Feather<p>

XII: Euphoria

"Come in, Altair.. I trust you're well rested? Ready for your remaining trials?" The calm, collected voice of his Master beckoned him into his study as he turned around from gazing out the window. Altair had to constantly keep his mind in check as he drew closer to the castle earlier, not becoming distracted from his fellow brothers surrounding him - hounding him excitedly for where their new sister to the order was as they heard of her performance in Jerusalem. He told them nothing, naturally, and that he must speak with Al Mualim at once - wanting to escape the guilt he felt; although he had truly not carried out the evil deed he was suppose to commit, he must act like he did and the thought in itself made him feel guilty enough. Questions about his recent contracts, the answers his head Master continues to dodge, the whole incidence of Aemilia.. Altair's mind was anything but well rested.

"I am but I'd speak with you first.. I have questions," Altair's tone was sharp, bitter.. it portrayed the emotion he felt for his head Master's decision to dispatch Aemilia when he, himself deemed to the entire order an ally. Especially when Altair, of all people, came to respect her and even trust her.

"Ask them, I'll do my best to answer th-"

Altair had barely gave him the time to finish his sentence before expeditiously throwing his questions, "Why have you ordered me to _kill_ Aemilia? What is this nonsense about the 'Piece of Eden' that made you feel so strongly that she should be killed _after_ you deemed her not a threat? Was it all a lie to gain her trust?"

Al Mualim held his hand up to silence his exasperated pupil, "I had my reasons, Altair.."

Altair could feel his patience hanging on the final threads, "And what of the merchant king of Damascus murdered the nobles who ruled his city, Majd in Jerusalem used fear to force the people into submission. I suspect William meant to murder Richard and hold Acre with his troops. These men were meant to aid their leaders instead they chose to betray them. What I do not understand is why?"

"Is the answer not obvious? It connects Aemilia to all of it as well," Al Mualim asked as he reached inside his desk and retrieved a golden, sphere object. Altair silently fumed, had he knew the answer he wouldn't be asking. He hated being toyed with on matters he had no knowledge of. Especially if Aemilia was involved but she was a whole enigma on her own.

Al Mualim continued as he approached Altair, "The Templars desire control. Each man - as you noted - wanted to claim their cities in the Templar name. That the Templars themselves might rule the Holy Land.. and eventually beyond. But they cannot succeed in their mission."

"Why is that?" And how was Aemilia connected to these evil men? Was she truly a Templar this whole time? Altair felt his stomach knot in sickness at the thought.

"Their plans depend on the Templar treasure, the Piece of Eden.." Al Mualim gazed down at the golden object he had been cradling, almost affectionately, in his hands. That cursed object that caused all of this since the beginning. The object that would apparently send Aemilia to where she belong, if it was true. Altair felt a great disdain for that little object. "We hold it now and they cannot hope to achieve their goals without it."

"What is this '_treasure'_?" Calling it treasure left a bad taste in his mouth. If he was asked, this object was a component of the devil and should be returned to where it belonged; Hell.

"It is **temptation.**." the way Al Mualim had spoke that word about it deeply perturbed Altair, who gave him a perplexed expression.

"It's just a piece of metal.." Altair retorted.

"**Look at it**!" Altair's agitation increased as his head Master's strange antics did.

"What am I suppose to_ see_? What did this have to do with Aemilia?" Altair pressed, his anger beginning to resurface.

"This 'piece of metal' cast out Adam and Eve, it turned staves into snakes. Parted and closed the red sea. Ares used it to start the Trojan War and with it a poor carpenter turned water into wine." Altair looked at his head Master like he had spouted extra appendages. He had to have been mad to believe that.. then again, wouldn't Altair have to be mad to believe Aemilia's wild tale of belonging to the future? It seemed strange tales was a common trait both his Master and Aemilia shared. Could it be true?

"It seems rather plain for all the power you claim it has," Altair replied sarcastically, "How does it work?"

Al Mualim held it up, "He who holds it commands the hearts and minds of whoever looks upon it.. whoever **tastes** of it, as they say."

"Then Garnier's men?"

"An experiment. Herbs used to stimulate its effects, to be ready for when they held it." Things slowly fell into place but there was still holes where his mind yearned for more knowledge to complete the puzzle of this madness.

"Talal supplied them, Tamir equipped them.. they were preparing for something.." But for what? _And what did Aemilia had to do with any of it?!_

"War," Al Mualim grounded it out as he strolled behind his desk.

"And the others, the men who ruled the cities. They meant to gather up the people, make them like Garnier's men.."

"The **perfect** citizens.. the **perfect** soldiers.. A **perfect** world," Altair felt momentarily sick at the idea, and how his Master sounded envious.

"Robert de Sable must _never_ have this back."

"So long as he, his brothers and that serpent of a girl live, they will all continue to try.. Have you dealt with that matter?" Altair's gut twisted in unease. He became uncertain of everything and everyone. Of who he should trust..

"I have," Altair responded as he pulled a white feather stained with blood, from a goat, from his pouch and placed it on his Masters desk.

"Did she have the treasure? Where is it? Are there more?" he bombarded Altair like a crazed man, making him feel as if his Master could truly be insane because of this 'treasure'.

"I did what I must for information.. She was reluctant but admitted she truly had no knowledge where the Piece of Eden she had was now or where it could be. Before I.. dispatched her, she aforementioned about truly belonging to the Brotherhood.. I cannot help but to feel she is- was, innocent," Altair quickly corrected himself and hoped it caused no slip ups.

"Ease your mind of that thought, she was not innocent. Not when she had been so close to the treasure," Altair bit the inside of his cheek to restrain from speaking his mind. "She claims to be from a brotherhood across the seas but how can we be certain? What if she had gone rogue from the order and came to the Holy Land to collect the Pieces of Eden for herself or the Templars? We couldn't allow such a threat to roam free.. not when were so close." Altair's mind was in a whirlwind trying to decide who was right here. Aemilia, a stranger whom he grown close to or his Master whose been like a father to him. His heart and mind had different choices.

"There are two more Templars that require your attention. One in Acre known as Sibrand. One in Damascus called Jubair," Altair's heart skipped a few beats, Aemilia had been right..

"As you wish," Altair murmured, bowing to the leader he was becoming uncertain of.

* * *

><p>"Safety and peace, brother," Altair's comrade, Khalil, greeted upon seeing the Master assassin approach.<p>

"To you as well.. How is she?"

Khalil inwardly smiled seeing his brother waste no time, "She is better, stronger. She woke up not too long ago inquiring of where you are. When I told her you went to speak with the head Master, she showed me she had some fire and spirit in her. The girl has a good arm, brother. And she cares about you." Altair was shocked to say the least at her actions. He could see a bruise forming on Khalil's jaw.

"She _hit_ you?"

Khalil chuckled, not feeling in the least bit resentful at the woman, "It is no worry. I do not blame her. If I had awoke to a stranger holding me prisoner, I'd have struck him too." Altair sighed in relief hearing his brother held no animosity towards Aemilia.

"I'm in debt to you, I know how much of a handful she can be," Altair smirked upon hearing the female's voice behind the door.

"I can _hear _you guys, you know."

Khalil laughed, "I shall leave the two of you for the time being. Safety and peace." Altair nodded, watching his comrade depart back towards Masyaf. Entering the small hut, he wasn't surprised to see Aemilia less than pleased on his actions.

"You _drugged _me so I wouldn't follow you into Masyaf?" Oh, she was definitely not happy.

Altair tried his best not to smirk, "I didn't drug you.. the herbs I gave you to regain your strength after you fainted just happen to have that side effect."

She narrowed her eyes yet blushed, embarrassed for her moment of weakness, "Quite convenient.." returning to a more serious demeanor she asked, "How did it go?"

Altair looked away, not wanting his eyes to show he was somewhat doubting her, "I brought you some food," he handed her a parcel of fruits, cheese and bread he purchased for the two of them to eat. Aemilia hesitantly took it, sensing his trepidation.

"You don't believe me?" Aemilia asked, barely above a whisper. Her heart clenched seeing his eyes widen as they locked with hers. So much uncertainty, fear and confusion was held in them. The answer was plain and simple.

Altair began to speak but Aemilia cut him off, unable to handle anything he might say, "Don't.. it's alright. It was stupid of me to think you would believe the one person whose trying to help you." She harshly opened the parcel, taking a portion of the food to eat before shoving it back to him.

Altair felt sick to how things were turning out between them. In that moment he blamed everything on his Master, he didn't want to be fighting with this woman he grown so close to when things were in a disarray in his world. Tossing the parcel on to a nearby table, Altair cared not for food at this moment. "Aemilia, listen to me. You have to understand I'm confused about _every _thing. You claim to come from the future with the use of some silly metal object that Al Mualim and evil men are obsessed with! I want to believe you but I need more proof, you're asking me to betray the man whose been like a father to me my whole life!"

Aemilia could feel the tears stinging her eyes, "Al Mualim is the betrayer here, not you.. I'm just trying to help so the pain you'll feel about what you will have to do isn't as bad as what I read."

Altair brows furrowed in confusion, "What you read?"

Aemilia wiped her eyes with her sleeves, she shouldn't be telling him this but felt like she needed to, "In the near future, you'll write journals. Recalling everything in your life, and events that'll happen as they go. These journals will be studied, page by page, word for word long after you're gone. It's how I knew so much about you. How lonely you felt practically your whole life. The solitude, the resent and scorn you received growing up because of your skill far surpassed that of your brothers in the Order. And the pain of Al Mualim's deceit. It'll be from that you'll begin to study that silly metal object and try to understand why so many have gone mad, craving its power."

Altair was speechless as he tried to wrap his mind around her words. He moved and sat down on the cot, letting everything sink in. Al Mualim would deceive the Order and he, himself, would have to be the one to deliver him for his grave sins as he done to many evil men in the world. The man who he seen as his father since he was a young boy. Altair was in a daze but felt Aemilia's arms wrap around him as she pulled him into a comforting embrace, tears flowing freely from her beautiful eyes. His heart weakened at the site.

"Please don't cry, Aemilia."

She sniffed, holding him closer, "It hurts that I might not be here when you go through that pain.. that someone else will be the one to help you through it."

Someone else, did she mean another woman? Altair couldn't imagine growing close to another like he had for Aemilia. His heart held too much passion for the fiery, sometimes disobedient yet skilled female assassin. She was unlike any other he ever met in his life. She was, in a figurative sense that also happened to be literal, out of this world. He didn't want her crying, not over him. Even long after he's gone. He wanted her to smile and be happy especially when she returned to where she belong. He only hoped the man she was destined to be with would treat her rightly so as he couldn't be there to beat sense into the man. Altair wasn't the best with words when it came to comforting, so he did the best he knew how when it came to comforting a woman. Softly grasping her face with both hands, he memorized how beautiful she looked even when she cried. Kissing each streak of tears on her cheek, he gazed into her emerald eyes, searching for any hint of rejection. Finding none, he captured her soft lips with his and put as much feeling and passion as he could into it. After a moment he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes, they were hazy and full of so much want and lust.

"I need you," her words sent jolts down his spine as the fire went ablaze in his loins. He was certain it was more the other way around, he needed her more than she ever would know. In a rush, they helped each other out of their bothersome clothing. Throwing tunics, leather belts, swords, daggers, knives and everything else around - anywhere but the bed, until they were fully bared. Grabbing her small hips and lifting her to his lap, Altair sat back and admired the saucy minx as she admired his hardened appendage. Curiously, she crawled out of his lap and went to her knees. Altair had no idea what she was doing.

Aemilia smirked at his confusion, grasping his hardened member in her hand as she leaned down to flick her tongue over the spongy tip; enjoying the way his eyes fluttered in lust at her actions. She kept her eyes locked on his as she enveloped her mouth around his entire tip, licking and suckling gently. Teasing him, as he did her the other night. Revenge at its finest. Altair's jaw visibly clenched at her actions as his hips instinctively flexed towards her mouth for more but she wouldn't have it. She'd only tortured him. He finally understood the method to this madness.

"Were even," he hissed out heatedly. He didn't like to lose, in any sort of sport. Aemilia only grinned, gaining what she had sought and began the act of pleasing him with her mouth. At first slow, short rhythm then picked up to a faster, deepened pace as she took in more til he could practically feel himself going down her throat. Altair experienced nothing like this before but he couldn't handle any more of it, least he finish far too soon and he didn't want that yet. Stopping her and pulling her up, he threw her down to the cot, placing her legs on his shoulders as he positioned himself at her soaked entrance. Waiting an agonizing moment for any rebuff, he thanked his God and penetrated her slick cave, sending them gasping in shock at the electrifying sensations down their spines to their toes. Wasting no time, Altair pounded his hips rhythmically into her slick paradise, the both giving into the mounting pleasure as they neared nirvana so quickly. Aemilia arched her back, moaning as her walls clenched deliciously around his shaft as she toppled over the edge with Altair not too far behind. He quickened his pace feeling everything tighten blissfully as he finally exploded his hot seed deep inside her womb.

Gingerly withdrawing himself from her, he leaned down placing chaste kisses on her eyelids, nose and mouth. Both smiling in silent euphoria to each other. Their moment was only interrupted by their stomach's unabashedly grumbling in the silence. They laughed, and gave thanks to Altair's good thinking of purchasing food that'll fulfill their appetite as well. If only they could prepare for travels like this every time.

* * *

><p>Aemilia rather admired the city of Damascus for it's simplicity of streets that seemed far easier to navigate than what she found Jerusalem to be. It helped that Altair took the time to point out important landmarks to make a mental note for should they ever get separated so she could find a way back to the bureau to reconvene. She dare say she was having fun for once on the tour of the city. But of course, all good things must come to an end and it was back to business.<p>

"It is the hero of Damascus, come in, stay a while! Tell me all about your adventures!.. and who might be your companion," Aemilia smiled brightly at the friendliness of this Rafiq as they entered the room. It was a refreshing change from the hostility of Malik towards Altair. Aemilia pulled her hood down, certain her hair and looks would be enough of indication of who she was. "Ah, it is the famous addition to the Creed I heard all about! Welcome, welcome, my lady. I am honored to have both highly skilled assassins in my city! Tell me about your adventures you two have gone on, I am eager to know!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the time," Altair regretfully replied.

"I see.. too important for me now.."

"It's not that," It was sort of cute how Altair didn't want to hurt the man's feelings. He's come a long way from being a cold, distant assassin.

The Rafiq waved it off, "No, no. Of course not, how may I serve you than?"

"Al Mualim have asked I to take the life of the one they call Jubair," Altair informed.

"Ah, Saladin's chief scholar. Strange choice of target, in my opinion, but who are we to question the Master's will? I'm sure he has his reasons," Aemilia had to refrain from scoffing aloud.

"Than you are familiar with the man?" Altair questioned.

"He's been quite busy these past few days. Organizing the scholars and sending them out into the streets to preach."

"What do they speak of?" Altair was so eager for more knowledge, she noted.

"Light and fire, cleansing sins. Apocalyptic nonsense, if you ask me. All this talk of paths and a new world," Aemilia's attention perked at the Rafiq's information. It seemed the Templars were bringing their ideas upon the people now and Altair was catching on.

"What about this new world?" Aemilia fidgeted uncomfortably, she hoped Altair wouldn't in turn asked her about further information about the Templar's ambitions on this new world. Her knowledge from the future would conflict with the current event and be misleading to Altair.

"Couldn't say, I don't pay attention to the ramblings of mad men. Much to busy with the real world."

"Very well, we'll walk among the people - see what we can learn. Where would you suggest we search?" Aemilia nodded in approval at Altair's further development, seeking the help of another.

"South of here, you can find an academy and a guard tower. They're both good places to search, there's also a hospital to the East you both might want to visit."

Altair nodded a thanks, "I'll begin at once."

"So eager!" the Rafiq complimented, "You've certainly changed and for the better, I might add."

Aemilia smiled in silent agreement, she wouldn't want to embarrass the assassin further by verbally agreeing with the Rafiq. She bowed respectfully before following Altair out the bureau.

"Thinking it would be best if we split up to save time?" Aemilia asked as they stood on top of the building, overlooking the crowds of people on their business. Altair was quiet for a moment, debating her suggestion.

"It would save us time.. you go to the Academy, I'll head to the guard tower and we can reconvene at the hospital. Stay safe, Aemilia," she would have rolled her eyes at him giving her what seemed the safest assignment had he not affectionately grasped her hand to leave a soft kiss on her knuckles, making the butterflies seem more like bees in her stomach. Altair the romantic?

"Safety and peace, Altair," Aemilia was able to manage out as she watched him head to his respective direction without another glance back. Once out of sight, Aemilia snapped out of her trance. She mentally chided herself on her lack of grip when ever she was in his presence, it would only make her departure worse later on.

The express route of leaping from rooftop to rooftop made the distance of relative ease. The only dilemma Aemilia would have is discovering information that would be valuable to Altair's mission. It had been a while since she had to eavesdrop and spy, she hoped she wouldn't mess up and get into trouble. Returning to ground level and immediately blending in with a moving group of people, Aemilia listened to the conversations of the every day lives of Damascus. She mostly eavesdropped on nonsensical things such as tasks this person or that had to complete, tending to livestock and crops, nothing of importance. It was bothersome how long it was taking to find clues and she hoped Altair wasn't waiting on her.

"Boy! Come here!" Aemilia would have continued walking pass the trio of men had she not overheard the next sentence, "You still have the letter I gave you?" She slowed down her pace as her curiosity was tickled, it sounded much more interesting than goats and food.

"Yes," the 'boy' replied to the man.

"Go and deliver it than. You'll find the one it's meant for inside the mathisiakes." Aemilia debated on what she should do. This was the only clue she found thus far so she didn't want to risk losing the opportunities.

Separating from the blended group she was in, she followed the rather paranoid courier as he headed to his destination. He constantly looked behind him, feeling himself being watched and forcing Aemilia to hide behind corners or pillars when available. It was becoming more trouble than it was worth to follow him. She reconsidered her plan of following him to pick pocketing the letter all together and be done with it. Gently pushing through groups of people til she was close enough to him, she purposely ran into him using the diversion of her 'clumsiness' to reach into his pocket and grab the letter.

"Oh, my apologizes, sir!" Aemilia mustered in her most innocent voice possible, "I was tripped!" She went for the overkill of using her big, green eyes to distract the young fellow further.

He blushed and stuttered inelegantly, "It's - it's okay..!"

Giving a charming smile before escaping the scene, Aemilia would have to put a good amount of distance between the two when he realizes the crime and calls for the guards. Once done, she hid in an alley and ripped open the letter to see what contained inside.

_Brother,_

_The time for illumination draws near_

_Convene at the mathisiake at sunset _

She struck it lucky to have picked a letter that could pertain to the mission at hand. She had a where and when, but who? Perhaps Altair's findings would fill in those blanks. It was time she headed over to the Hospital.

* * *

><p>"Find any thing interesting?" Aemilia asked quietly as she sat down on a bench next to Altair, blending in with him to not attract any unwanted attention.<p>

"Fanatics, all of them. By the hands of Jubair," Altair replied with much disdain.

"Care to explain?" she asked, earning a 'you should know this already' glance from her male counterpart.

Aemilia huffed, "I don't remember the finer details."

"Jubair is destroying all knowledge in the city and replacing it with his. 'Illuminating' the people, so I've been told," Aemilia silently 'hmm'ed at his words, remembering the letter. Pulling it out from her pocket, she handed it over to him.

"I picked this up from a courier, I'm more certain now it has to do with your mission."

"..Our mission," Altair quietly countered as he took the letter and read its short contents. Aemilia smiled from underneath her hood, looking away so he wouldn't see.

"This is good. We should report back to the Rafiq," Aemilia nodded in agreement with him but her mind was elsewhere. After Jubair's death, only two more stood in their way and then Al Mualim. So close.. It felt like this last month or two passed in a blur. Soon, it would end and she'd return back home. At least, she hoped?

* * *

><p>Altair strode into the bureau and headed straight to the Rafiq, ignoring the other assassins who greeted him. While he tended to business, Aemilia stopped and acknowledged them respectfully.<p>

"Ah, the 'sister' in our _brother_hood. It is an honor," one man mocked as he 'bowed' to Aemilia. What a surprise, a man who had no respect for women in this era.

"Do you have an issue with that, _brother_," Aemilia challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest. She took no note how significantly smaller she was compared to the man. Size meant nothing, skill on the other hand..

"I am no brother to you. It is a disgrace to let a woman wear our garb. You should be in the kitchen or on your back making children," Aemilia growled as she slowly cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, the pussycat has claws? What are you going to do, tell Al Mualim or that boot licking Altair? Tell me, who have you opened your legs for?" Aemilia's fist connected with the man's jaw faster than anyone could have blinked, hard enough to send him sprawling on the floor howling in pain. Altair and the Rafiq ran into the room at the sound of the commotion.

"That whore should be stoned!" Aemilia seethed in fury as she moved to strike him again but was held back by the other assassins.

"_Release_ her," Altair hissed coldly as his hidden blade 'sling'ed out in a deadly whisper, the room pregnant with silence and fear from everyone but Aemilia. The assassins did as they were commanded without a single noise and backed away slowly not even attempting to help their injured brother up. Altair next turned his steely gaze to the vile brother still cradling his jaw on the floor, the man was too afraid to move now. He had heard of his 'arrogant' superior's rage and never thought to be on the receiving end of it.

"If I ever _see _you or you go near or speak to Aemilia again, so help me Allah I will not stay my blade from you. Do you understand?" the man shrank and cowered, nodding profusely as he inelegantly crawled and ran out the room followed by the other assassins wishing to escape the line of fire. After a moment of them gone, Altair sheathed his blade once more realizing his knuckles were turning white from how hard his fist was balled.

"I shall, um, leave you two to your own. Sustenance is on the table," The Rafiq nodded sheepishly as he, too, escaped back into his work place.

The air still held a thick silence as Aemilia quietly approached Altair, timidly grasping his rough hand, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Altair's eyes considerably softened as he pulled her in closer, feeling calmer already, "Don't be, Masun had it coming. He should never speak to his superiors in that manner, be it male or female.. especially if that person is you."

Aemilia felt her heart weakened, could he have changed so drastically because of her presence in this time? Would he revert back to his old self when she left? Finally the thoughts invaded of her necessity of leaving this era. Did she have to? Was she destined to belong in this time with him? What real purpose did she ever have in her present time. She dedicated her life to the vicious cycle of war and it had its costs. She lost her family and last living relative to the Templars, she worked day to day capturing Pieces of Eden and trying her best to save her brother from the Templar clutches though it may be in vain now. Why would she want to return back to that? Tears betrayed her and began leaking from her eyes despite her effort of control. Altair was thoroughly confused yet held her close in his arms, women were so complicated.

Through her soft sobs into his chest, Altair heard her mumble, "I don't want to leave." His heart constricting at the words he understood. She didn't want to leave now and he didn't want her to either. This was her home now, with him. Together, he felt, they can finally end the Assassin and Templar war. With her, he can talk and express himself in a way he only dreamt of being able to again. So much promise and hope bubbled inside him.

"If you don't want to leave, you don't have to.. stay here, with me," Aemilia stared up at him, awestruck. He wanted her here just as much as she did. A deep sense of fulfillment overrode her logic screaming for attention. It raved that this wasn't right and she didn't belong in this time. She always followed the voice of reason but for once she suppressed it and followed what her heart whispered.

* * *

><p>Although both assassins were both in a sanguine disposition the matter of business was at hand and Jubair al Hakim's life was to be taken within a short few hours.. Entering the mathisiake by scaling the side of the building to reach the rooftop, Aemilia huffed, slightly vexed at her lack of skill to move so fluidly like Altair. He made it look like child's play. As they quietly moved down the stairs where they can hear men talking, they watched the meeting transpired just in time of their arrival.<p>

"That's him," Aemilia whispered to Altair pointing to the man at the far left of the room, talking with another. Informing the scholar of the corruption and lies that were on the scrolls, which was why he must burn them all. The scholar refute, proclaiming the knowledge was there to help people and aid them through any trials or questions in life but Jubair was fixated on his beliefs. It was maddening to even listen to him, let alone _believed_ what he said. They didn't think it could get worse than it already was but quickly proven wrong as Jubair pushed the scholar into the flames. Aemilia covered her mouth to seal the gasp, aghast at what he did. Assassin or not, she couldn't tolerate senseless killings. Every time her blade was used to kill it was for a good purpose towards her cause. This, Jubair's actions, were truly evil. She could also tell the murder had crawled underneath Altair's skin as he was silently fuming, his knuckles clenching and unclenching as he watched the men leave the mathisiake to collect more scrolls and books to burn.

"Come, he dies by _my_ hand," Aemilia silently nodded and followed Altair back the way they entered, staying close to Jubair and his group of guards. Her mind flipped the switch to assassinate mode, looking around all the rooftops for the coast to be cleared as Altair figured a successful way to dispatch Jubair with minimal amount of consequence.

"The best way to strike will be from up here," Aemilia's brow furrowed in question as he continued, "Once he is dead, I'll need you to clear me a path out or else I'll be cornered. Can you do that?"

Her heart momentarily hammered in her chest, hoping she wouldn't fail or it would be the cost of his life. She nodded with sudden determination as she accepted the extra throwing knives he once again would lend to her.

"Safety and peace, Altair," Aemilia murmured. He briefly paused, picking up her hand and leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles like the last time before turning and closing the distance of his target. Aemilia also assumed a better position on the rooftop and prepared herself mentally for the precise aiming she'll have to do.

The next few seconds happened in a blur that she was glad she didn't blink. One second Jubair was alive sprouting nonsense to his guards, the next, Altair was soaring down from the sky - hidden blade glimmering in the sunlight before disappearing into Jubair's neck with cold precision by the messenger of death. The guards were pouring in through the door, Aemilia began hurling the knives at the guards, watching them topple over one by one as Altair made his escape by scaling the building. Her blood was pumping fiercely with adrenaline as she delivered one last throwing knife into the belly of an enemy before turning and sprinting alongside Altair as they escaped the district. The bell's of the city ringing loudly to alert all guards in the vicinity. Altair pulled her all sorts of directions, cutting off the enemy's line of sight of them before finally grabbing her arm and pulling her into a pile of hay with him.

Aemilia instantly favored her last hiding spot of the flower garden as her face and body itched madly from the hay. She hoped they wouldn't have to be here for long or else she'll take her chances of fighting the guards. After several moments of hearing the heavy stampede of guards run by the pair deemed it safe enough to return to the bureau. Although they both missed the closeness their hiding spot made them share.

* * *

><p>The bell's could still be heard in the distance even inside the bureau as they approached the Rafiq, "Altair, Aemilia! Tell me you have met with success?" He asked excitedly.<p>

"Yes, Jubair's fires are extinguished, his life as well," Altair replied as Aemilia inwardly applauded at his bon mot; if only she could have his witty remarks too.

"Excellent news! I had no doubt you'd succeed," The Rafiq praised as he listened intently at his next words.

"You should have seen it, the scholars followed him so readily. It wasn't just books they fed to the flames but anyone who opposed them."

The Rafiq shook his head, "Such ignorance only breeds evil, you two have done a good thing this day. Return to Al Mualim, tell him what you saw, tell him the good that has been done."

"Safety and peace, Rafiq," Altair and Aemilia bowed in sync. One man left. One man before the veil of deceit will be lifted for Altair to see. Aemilia prayed to any deity out there to give him strength. Images of a golden female came to her mind, oddly.


End file.
